Two Families
by ChrisTheGirl
Summary: AU, Jack has lived with his father and two uncles for the past 7 years, but when he needs to go and live with his mother he is faced with trying to fit into a completely different family.
1. Chapter 1

"Dddaaaddd," a voice rang throughout the house followed by the heavy thumping of feet down the oak stairs.

Nicholas St. North or Dad in this case, poked his head around the corner, "Yes Jack?" He questioned his fourteen-year-old son while turning back to his paper.

"Did you _see _all that snow outside? Ana said that we had a snow day is that true? Are you going to open the shop today? Can I come?" Jack said rapidly.

"Slow down, Jack too many questions, ask one at a time," North sighed having only heard all of the words slurred together in the whirlwind that was Jack.

"Sorry," Jack said sheepishly. Ana, having just walked in commented, "Honestly Jack I have known you for what, 7 years now, why would I lie about you not having school today?"

"I can name quite a few pranks as reasons if you would like," Jack responded cheekily causing North and Ana to smile.

"That prankin' had better not be about me or you are dead Jack," Aster said popping up behind him.

"Me! Prank you! _Never_," Jack smirked at his clearly still half-asleep uncle. Jack turning back around to ask his dad the rest of his questions never heard Aster mutter about annoying nephews as he walked toward the fridge.

"So can I go to the shop with you?" Jack asked, excitement in his eyes. His dad owned the coolest toy store ever. They had recently started opening more around the country but the home base was here in Michigan. It was more of a family owned business over here, North made the toys, Aster usually decorated them or instructed people on how to decorate them, and Sandy, Jack's other uncle, did advertising… well any advertising that didn't include speaking as Sandy was mute. Ana was the only one that wasn't involved in the shop, as she owned and worked in the dentist office across the street.

"Ask the others if you-"

"But Dad it's your shop and you can let me go if you say yes. So all you have to do is say yes," Jack said talking faster and faster, knowing that his dad would cave if he kept pestering him about it.

"Okay!" North finally yelled over Jack's loud voice, "Stop smirking and go change out of your pajamas," He finished saying to the already retreating figure as Jack raced up the stairs, only seeing his brown mop of hair as he ran around the corner. Then he turned around to see his brother staring at him.

"What Aster?" North said suspiciously.

"O' nothin' North, just thinking about how that boy has you completely wrapped around his finger," Aster smirked knowing that North would soon realize that Jack played him. North had been known for giving Jack his way, especially after he and his ex, Julie, broke up and she moved away. It was the classic guilt trip.

"Oh shut up Bunny," Jack said racing down the stairs and nearly colliding with Sandy who was just walking out of his room, before he quickly jammed some food in his mouth.

"Stop calling me Bunny," Aster glowered at him, but he got no response but one of Jack's famous smirks.

"Ready," Jack said and turned to North. Sandy who had been trying to get everyone's attention for the past minute finally threw a pillow from the nearby couch at his nephew. Everyone turned around after the pillow collided with Jack causing him to run into Aster and Aster to drop his orange juice. Finally getting everyone's attention Sandy huffed and signed "Ready for what?"  
"I'm going to the store today isn't that going to be awesome," Jack said cheerily, selectively choosing to ignore the glare that Aster was sending him. He was used to them by now. He had been getting them since Aster and Sandy had moved in to help with Jack after his mother moved away when he was 6.

His mother and father had broken up when Jack was 5, but she had moved away to live in Burgess, Virginia with her fiancé when he was 6. He had only spoken to her occasionally since then and had only met his half-siblings once. North had met Ana when Jack was 7 when she had come into his shop completely lost and asking for directions, as she had just moved here. She thought that Jack was adorable, and Jack absolutely adored her and nicknamed her Tooth. She had offered to look after him when everyone else was busy and a year later, North and Ana were together.

Sandy waving a hand in front of Jack's face brought him back to the present. "Sorry Sandy, what was that?"

Sandy rolled his eyes, used to Jack spacing out on him and signed again, "Are you even sure that Phil will let you in the shop," then smirked when a childlike pout crossed Jack's face.

"Phil has to let me in the shop if Dad says I can be in there, it's just a question of whether I am _supervised_ or not," Jack retorted with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"The shop and workshop are different things _Jackie_," Aster said knowing that he would get a rise out of the boy if he used his childhood nickname.

"Boys," Ana said stepping in between them, "play nice."

"Yes ma'am," Jack said giving a mock salute and dodging her hand as she went to slap him upside the head.

"Okay, Jack if your dad does let your go to the shop, _please_ don't wreck anything like last time. I don't want to have to bail Aster out of jail for trying to kill you," Ana said while she put on her winter coat and opened the front door, letting in a blast of cold air before she waved to them and headed off to work.

"Crikey it is cold out," Aster said and noticed Jack's eye roll, "what?"

"Bunny, you live in Michigan, of course it is going to be cold."

Burgess

"Jamie, Sophie let's go," 38-year-old Julie Bennett shouted up the stairs to her children. Both of them flew down the stairs with their backpacks, Jamie was behind Sophie trying to put his sneaker on while going down the stairs.

"Don't do that Jamie, that is how people fall and break their leg," Julie scolded.

"Mom all that time working at the ER is getting to you," 8-year-old Jamie responded, causing his 5-year-old sister to laugh.

"Just do as you are told," Julie sighed while searching for her car keys, "Listen I'm working two shifts tonight, so you guys will be home by yourselves until 9 okay? I'll call to check on you guys, but you should be out with Monty and your other friends until around 7 anyway so you probably won't even notice," Julie teased but then turned serious, "_Don't_ lose Sophie."

"Mom that happened _once_, and we found her really fast! It's not my fault she went to go chase some random butterfly."

"Look just don't lose her," Julie said as they got in the car and drove to the nearby elementary school. Once they arrived she said her goodbyes and said she would see them tonight before driving off to the hospital where she worked as a nurse. Listening to the radio she heard that it was December 1st, reminding herself that she needed to get her son, Jack, who lived in Michigan with his father a birthday gift soon so that it could arrive by his birthday, December 21st. She had really been slacking in calling him over the last few years. He had grown more distant to her as he grew up and when her husband died in May two years ago, she had become too busy trying to raise a grieving 8 and 3-year-old on a single income to remember to call him a lot. By the time she remember, the damage had been done and their relationship and been strained.

"I should call him, he might like to visit," Julie muttered to herself, "He hasn't seen Sophie since she was 2 and Jamie has gotten so much bigger from the time he was 5."

Pulling into Burgess Medical Center she pulled out the last picture she had of him when he was 6, right before she moved away to Burgess with Sam. It was the two of them sitting on a picnic blanket, with their identical brown hair; they could have been clones if it hadn't been for Jack's blue eyes. Her mind made up she walked into the hospital, thinking "Yeah, I'll call him tonight."

**Okay… so what do you guys think? It is my first fanfiction… like ever… so try and be nice okay? I totally understand if you hate it… just be gentle when you tell me I guess. And yeah, I knew that Jack had brown eyes as a human but if I give him blue eyes then he looks a little bit more like Sophie and North. So please review. :) **

**Thanks- Chrisanna**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Families Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, didn't own the in the first chapter either.**

Michigan

A medium height boy with windswept, red hair and stormy grey eyes ran down the sidewalk of the small town to reach the town's local toy store. Pushing open the door he searched for someone before finding them and calmly walking over.

"Jack!" A voice called, and upon hearing Aster groan rolled his eyes at him. Jack looked up "Hey Gale what's up?" He asked as he climbed over the counter and approached his friend.

"I heard your dad let you back into the store. I thought we would both be banned forever after last time," Gale said with a grin. Jack just smirked back and pointed to the satchel that the other boy had.

"What's in there? Is it for our project?" Even on a snow day the two of them had to work on a school project, but that was only because they hadn't done any of it for the past three weeks they were supposed to be working on it. Their psychology teacher had been teaching them about how each family was different because of whom you lived with and how they acted. He them told them to get into pairs and to make a collage of their family members and what they liked to do.

Gale's family had been easy, just his parents, his eleven-year-old sister, Brooke, and himself. Jack's had been a bit more complex, they didn't have many photos around the house so Gale and Jack had stalked North, Ana, Aster, and Sandy trying to get good pictures of them.

"Mr. Jones is going to think I live in a nuthouse," Jack laughed while flipping through the photos they had.

The one they had gotten of Sandy was the only good one, with his blonde hair semi-combed and his hazel eyes actually looking at the camera.

They had gotten Ana's while she was working, so her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her violet eyes were focused on a patient's paperwork.

It had been difficult trying to get a picture of North. So finally the boys had gone into the small workshop behind Jack's house and took a picture of North while he was cutting wood, with sawdust sticking to his salt and pepper hair you couldn't see his blue eyes because they were looking down and covered by goggles.

Aster had purposely avoided them at all cost to try and annoy his nephew but they had finally snagged a picture of him when he was too focused on painting a design on one of the toys, he looked like a regular painter with some paint splotches in his light brown hair and his green eyes focused on the toy in front of him.

Gale gave him a weird look before saying "Jack, your house is the definition of a nuthouse." In some ways it was true. Jack's house was a three story house with four bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Jack lived on the third floor which was really an attic turned into a bedroom and bathroom after Aster and Sandy had moved in. The second floor had one bathroom and the master bedroom, and Aster's room. Sandy's room had once been a closed off dining room that they turned into another bedroom. This left them with a bathroom, kitchen, and family room downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up," Jack said while handing Gale the photos back, "When do you want to work on the project?"

"_Please_, go work on it now!" They heard Aster say.

"Shut up Bunny," they both retorted. Aster grumbled but walked away causing both of them to grin.

"Um, let's do what Bunny said and go work on it now, that way we can convince your dad to let you spent the night at my place," Gale suggested. Jack nodded and they quickly said their goodbyes before taking off to Jack's house to get to work.

Burgess

Jamie took the note that his friend Caleb passed him, "this sucks" he read, quickly scribbling "five minutes before the bell" he passed it to Claude who passed it back to Caleb.

Their science teacher had been going on about the different types of clouds and what weather they brought for the last thirty minutes. It was clear that none of the third graders cared about what she was saying and half of them were already asleep or doodling in their notebooks. The bell rang and all the kids raced out of her class.

"You ready to go sledding Jamie?" Cupcake asked as the kids raced out the front doors.

"Yeah… Wait! We forgot Sophie," Jamie said looking around for his short, little sister. He saw her skipping toward the group with her backpack unzipped and coat half on.

"We have to watch your sister again?" Claude groaned.

"C'mon guys it's not that bad, she will just go sledding with us. It's not her fault Mom had to work again," Jamie said taking Sophie's hand and looking at the drawing she was showing him of the Easter Bunny, "It could be worse," he said climbing through the hole in the fence in their backyard.

"How?!" Monty, Cupcake, Caleb, and Claude exclaimed.

"We could all be stuck with a babysitter," Jamie said dramatically getting the others to laugh as he opened his front door. They were supposed to be going to Monty's house but they had told Monty's mom that they were going to stop by Jamie's house and grab his sled. Which was partially true, they were just going to pig out of junk food while they were their too.

"You are _so_ lucky your mom lets you have all this junk food," Claude said.

"Yeah, but she is paranoid about everything else, I can't walk down the stairs putting on a shoe or she thinks I will fall and break my neck. The ER gives her too many ideas of how we could hurt ourselves," Jamie said as he led them into the garage to find his sled. He had to climb up on one of the shelves and in doing so knocked over a box labeled "Michigan".

"Hey what is all this stuff Jamie?"

"Um, I don't know I remember Mom used to live in Michigan before she moved out here with Dad. It is probably stuff she just never put up around the house."

"There are just a bunch of pictures in here," Monty said.

"I don't remember any pictures," Jamie said curiously, "I remember we went up to Michigan to meet someone when I was around 5 but I don't remember who."

Cupcake grabbed one of the pictures, "This is just a picture of an old toy shop." Soon all thoughts of going sledding where gone and the children were rummaging through the big box.

"Letters, documents, scarves, a hat, more pictures," Caleb said announcing everything as he threw it to the side in case it interested one of them.

Once the box was emptied they started rummaging through it all, Sophie had come out to help to and commented on each of the pictures. She wandered away and looked in the box before squealing excitedly and racing over to Jamie with something in her hand.

"Whatcha got Soph?" She thrust a picture into his hand. Jamie turned the picture frame over and saw a younger version of his mom on a picnic blanket with a little boy around the age of 6.

"Who's that?" Monty asked.

"Um, I don't remember. Maybe he is one of Mom's relatives or something, I feel like I have met him before. I'll ask her when she gets home tonight."

Michigan

"Does the project have to be our whole family or just the people that live with us?" Jack asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's just living with. Why you got a spare picture of your mom you want to put on?" Gale was one of the few kids that knew about Jack's past. Most of the adults knew because in a small town everyone knows everyone and everything, but most of the kids that Jack went to school with were too young to remember Jack's mother.

"Nah, it's fine, she doesn't _affect_ my life anymore," Jack said bitterly and Gale decided to let it drop.

"Well we could put a picture of your grandpa in; he was one of the first people to the moon that has got to influence something in your life."

"I don't even know where we keep the pictures of Grandpa Manny anymore. They used to be in the attic I think, but I kinda took over that area."

"There are some in the garage," Ana called having walked into the front door and didn't want to intrude.

"Oh my God, Tooth! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Jack exclaimed and nearly fell off his stool before getting up and heading toward the garage with Gale.

"Dude what time is it. Why are they already home?"

"Yeah, it's only 3, they are never home before 5 normally," Jack said while reaching for a box labeled photos, rummaging through them until he found a good one of his grandpa.

"Who's this?" Gale said holding up a picture of a teen dressed in black.

"That's my other uncle, I don't know much about him other that he is really bad and that Dad, Sandy, and Aster don't like him." Jack said putting the box back and heading toward the door, but stopped when he heard voices and then his name, "Gale! Come here! They are talking about me," he hissed. Gale approached and they both put their ears to the garage door hoping to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"Okay so she called, just tell Jack and give him the decision of whether or not he wants to call her back," Ana said.

"And what do we do if she just drops of the face of the Earth again? The little ankle-biter gets on my nerves sure, but even I don't like to see him as devastated as he was when she just stopped calling," said Aster.

Things were quiet for a second and Jack assumed that Sandy was signing something to the others.

"Sandy is right; there is nowhere else for Jack to go over the break. And besides maybe it will be good, they could get to know each other better," North concurred.

"Or they could kill each other," Aster retorted, "you know, either way."

"Well Manny is out of the question, he is already overseas doing something, and there is no way we are sending him to Pitch, he isn't even a possibility with where he is right now."

"We already knew he was never going to Pitch, calm down Ana," Aster soothed. She had never met Pitch but from what she had heard about him he was bad news.

"How are we going to explain that to him though, just go "Hey kid we are shipping you off to your mom's"? That's not going to work with Jack," Ana exclaimed. Jack forgetting that he and Gale were supposed to be hiding threw open the garage door, "I'm _what?"_

**Soooo, yeah, second chapter complete. Read and review and let me know what you think. Um thanks to all who commented and followed and favorited or read and did absolutely nothing. I'll post more later,**

**-Chrisanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Families Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Quick review reply to LightMyBulb: MAHAHAHA…let's just hope that… I don't suck at it… because that would be extremely anti-climatic. So please drop another review whenever or PM me and tell me your thoughts.**

**And to JustPlainOldMe: Thanks for the lovely review, and I will try my best to keep it as good as it is now. I'm glad you like it and gave it a chance! That made my day. So hope you like it, if you have any comments or anything that you think I could do better on, just tell me in a review or PM me or something and I will try and fix it.**

**Why some may ask am I updating so quickly because my best friend got the flu… so I don't have a life until she gets better… and she wants to read more of this… so… best friend+ flu= faster updates and the hope that she will hurry up and get better, no pressure or anything girl!**

**Now… On with the story**

Burgess

Julie Bennett was exhausted after pulling a double shift and couldn't wait to get home and put her kids to bed and then relax herself. Thinking of children, she remembered she needed call Jack, so while getting into the car she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts looking for Jack's name. Finding it she pressed the call and listened to the multiple rings, praying that someone would pick up. Finally a woman's voice came on the other line saying hello.

"Hello, this is Julie Bennett is Jack there?" She asked holding her breath. The voice on the other end got hostile.

"He is busy working on a project with a friend at the moment, I'm his step-_mother_, Ana, and may I take a message?" Ana said stressing the word mother.

"Yes, can you tell him I called and to… just call back whenever he has the time?"  
"Fine," and with that the line clicked dead.

Letting out a puff of air with a loud huffing noise Julie put the phone in the passenger seat and started to drive back to her house. Hoping that her other two children would have not burnt down the house.

The drive was about 15 minutes long and while she drove she thought about her past life in Michigan. She had grown up in Michigan and loved it there, it was just a little too cold for her but she had gotten used to it. When she met Sam and he got a job offer in Burgess she was thrilled to move away and start fresh in a whole new state; only 8 years later was she realizing her mistake in not taking Jack with her.

Pulling up to her two story, 4 bedroom, 3 bath, house she cut the ignition and tried to clear her mind of thoughts of her past life and put on a happy face for Jamie and Sophie. Little did she know that her past life was about to be questioned when she walked into the front door by said children.

Michigan

Jack realized the error of his ways the second after he slammed the garage door open. That tends to give up your cover, but right now he was too mad to care. Ana, North, and Aster were giving him wide-eyed looks realizing that he had heard the entire conversation. Sandy was just standing there, not the least bit surprised that his nephew had found a way to listen to their conversation Jack excelled in all things sneaky. Gale was behind Jack looking just as surprised. Jack's mom had left him, his best friend, and now they just wanted to send him back to her? Gale knowing that they were going to need some time alone, quickly grabbed his jacket and their school project before telling Jack to call him later and tell him what was going on.

"Jack," Ana started obviously at a loss for words.

"Can it Tooth," Jack snapped. The four adults shared a look none of them sure exactly how to approach the mumbling, pacing teenager.

"Hey, Jack there is no one else to look after you," Aster tried to explain, "We can't just leave you alone all break."

"Why can't I stay with Gale, you know that his parents love me they would let me stay there, and Brooke would be ecstatic to have another brother hanging around to play with her!"

"Jack, normally that might be acceptable. But Ana told me she called and I called her back and asked if she would like to see you over the break. She agreed immediately, she really wants to see you," North tried to placate his son unfortunately only having the opposite effect.

"Oh so _you_ offered me up to her. Well guess what Dad? I don't want to see her," Jack yelled.

Sandy stepped in between them with the small hope of getting them to stop yelling at each other. He quickly signed to Jack "We all are going out of town. You can't come along, so you get to spend time with your mom and siblings," then gave Jack a firm look which shocked Jack coming from his more lenient uncle. He knew that Sandy was going to meet Grandpa Manny overseas, and that Bunny and North were going to do something about spreading the shop stores around the country more, and that Ana was going to one of her friend's wedding and then to some boring dentist thing but he hadn't put the pieces together and thought that he would be home alone all break. But he wasn't leaving, he refused.

"I'm not going," Jack said petulantly with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. The adults shared another glance, they had their own little tag team going on right now and it was Aster's turn to try and get through to the young teenager.

"Jack listen-"

"No _you_ listen, she is the one that left, she is the one that moved away and only called every so often on weekends and only visited once, not me. So _I_ get to decide whether or not_ I_ want to see her."

"Okay, you're going. That's final. I am not leaving a fourteen-year-old home alone for however long we are gone. That's that. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 5 p.m." North said.

"Awesome," Jack mumbled sarcastically, feeling defeated and walked up the two flights of stairs to his room to pack with his head hung low. He got up there slammed the door and threw himself on his bed before taking out his phone and calling Gale.

"But I mean are they really going to go and make you live with her for an unknown amount of time?"

"I think they said it was just for break, but I mean if they get held up I guess I would stay longer."

"But what if she turns out to be like evil or something?"  
"Gale, you are so not helping right now."

"Right, positive stuff, well she has two other kids so clearly she can't be that bad, the kids on the other hand, who knows I mean just look at Brooke."

"_Shut up Gale!" _cried a small, girly voice through the phone causing Jack to burst out laughing, _"I'm telling Mom!"_ Jack was still laughing when Gale said he had to go and hung up to go chase after his sister. He pulled himself off his bed and looked around his room for a duffel bag. He found one of Grandpa Manny's and quickly shoved jeans, t-shirts, a jacket, and a few hoodies into it. He only had one pair of tennis shoes so he figured he would just wear those. Glancing at the clock it read 5 p.m. "Great, 24 hours till D-day," he muttered throwing the duffel bag near the door to his room, but then decided there was something else he wanted to pack and quickly grabbed the few pictures he had in his room of himself and his dad, or Aster, Sandy, or Ana. Finally he grabbed the one that was on his desk of Gale and himself at the state fair last year.

"Jack dinner," Ana called, Jack sat on his bed, unmoving and a few minutes later she called again and when he didn't answer tried calling his phone, but still receiving no answer sent Aster up to get him.

Jack heard the footsteps and leapt off his bed to try and lock the door. He was successful in locking the door, but Aster was used to having to unlock Jack's door when the kid used to lock himself in as a child, and he popped the lock back open using a bobby pin. Jack quickly relocked it and this went on for several minutes before Aster finally managed to turn the knob before Jack could lock it and pushed his way into Jack's room. Jack ran to his bed and threw his face down on his pillow.

"You are acting four not fourteen now get up and get downstairs," Aster glowered.

"Make me," Jack challenged face still in his pillow. Things were quiet for a moment and Jack was about to declare victory when he was suddenly lifted off his bed and thrown over Aster's shoulder.

"Put me down Bunny! I'm perfectly capable of walking," he shouted. Aster set him down on the second floor landing and looked him in the eyes before grounding out in a low voice, "None of us are happy about the situation, but you need to stop acting like a little brat and go downstairs and eat dinner and act perfectly normal and happy and stop making your father feel guilty." They had a stare down for a few seconds before Jack looked away and stomped down the stairs with Aster close behind. The rest of them were already at the dinner table and were waiting for the two of them. Jack was about to slam his plate down while he got his food but a glare from Aster stopped him.

The first few minutes of dinner were silent before North started talking to Aster about the shop and Tooth listened in and asked questions about where they were going. Jack sat in silence picking at the food in front of him until everyone else was done at which time he ran back upstairs to his room.

Gale called later and they talked about absolutely nothing. They lived on the same street, actually right next to each other, and the cool thing about that was that they both had the top floor to themselves which meant they could climb out on the roof at night and see each other.

Gale's family had lived everywhere. His parents owned some big "Save the Environment" company and they used to move a lot. Gale used to say that they moved with the wind. But they finally settled down in Michigan when Jack was 5, and they had been best friends ever since.

Tonight was one of those nights where they would meet on the rooftops and talk for a while, after all, it would be the last time they could do that for a long time.

Burgess

Julie walked into the house and instantly Jamie and Sophie appeared from nowhere.

Giving them a weird look she asked, "What's the matter you two? You look like you are about to explode or something."

"We have to ask you something," They replied excitedly, "but you have to promise you will answer."

"I'm not promising anything until I know what the question is."

"Who is that boy?" Jamie asked boldly handing his mom the picture.

"Where did you two get this," she asked shocked as to how they had found it.

"We accidentally knocked over a box when we were trying to get my sled and this picture fell out," Jamie said, it wasn't a total lie, just half of one. After all the box _had_ fallen over, just it took some help to get the picture to fall out as well.

"We'll talk about it later," was the only cryptic response they got. In actuality Julie was just too tired to explain to them what was going on and who that boy was, because they clearly didn't remember their brother, "C'mon time for bed," she said and led them upstairs and tucked them in before returning downstairs to relax and watch a little TV. She had just settled in when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Julie, this is North. I heard that you called to talk to Jack, I have no problem with that, but I was wondering if you wanted to see him over break."  
Julie was quiet for a moment as she thought, she had wanted to talk to Jack, and it would be great to see him, and for him to get to connect with Jamie and Sophie.

"I would love that," she finally responded, "When would he arrive?"

"Probably late sometime tomorrow, the rest of us are traveling and I don't want to leave him home alone."

"That would be great, we still live in Burgess and I think that you can still get a one way flight from Michigan to here. Just tell me when his plane will arrive and I will pick him up at the airport."

"Sounds good, I will talk to you later."

Julie hung up the phone and sighed again. When Jamie and Sophie woke up tomorrow she would have to explain everything, but she was pretty sure that they would be thrilled to have another brother, at least she hoped. She got up from the couch and went to the guest bedroom to make sure that it had clean sheets and looked to be in order. With that she went downstairs and into her bedroom to sleep for the next several hours.

**So that was chapter 3… yeah I have no life right now which is clearly why I am updating so fast, but I don't think you guys will mind. :) **

**Anyway thank you for the lovely two reviews and the many follows I got and a few favorites I think.**

**I do have a question, remember Jamie's friends? Okay who is the girl that is always wearing a hat and hit Cupcake with a snowball? Does she even have a name? Okay authors note over. Thanks for reading and please review**

**- Chrisanna**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Families Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

**Okay quick announcement and tons of thanks to Batman Lamp-Writer who pointed out that if Jamie is ten and Jack is fourteen then their mom would have had to have Jamie while still with North… so that would be incredibly awkward wouldn't it. :) Sooo just gonna move Jamie's age down to 8, which, if my math is correct, as we have learned it may not be, would mean that Jack was 6ish when Julie had Jamie. That should work because she left for Burgess when he was 6 so problem solved maybe? If not… let me know. Thanks.**

Michigan

When Aster was told to go and bring Jack down for breakfast, he thought it was going to lead to another fight. He didn't expect to walk into his nephew's room and find him nowhere in sight with the window open. Peeking out the window he looked down, pray that Jack hadn't decided to try and make the three story fall. Not seeing him he grabbed the side of the roof and pulled himself up with surprising ease. What he saw next surprised him even more. Jack was asleep on the roof but when he looked at the house next door he could see Gale asleep on his roof as well. He approached Jack and poked him on the shoulder.

"Wake up."

"What," Jack said shooting upward and losing his footing on the shingles sliding forward before Aster grabbed him and pulled him upright.

"You're an idiot, that's what. Now wake up Gale before he kills himself up there and get inside it's breakfast time," Aster said before heading toward the window, he would never admit it but he had nearly had a heart attack when his nephew had started sliding off the roof. And the idea of him falling asleep up there was enough to give him nightmares.

Jack was downstairs still in his pajamas ten minutes later. Ana gave him a weird look, "What took you so long, you are normally the first one down for breakfast?"  
"Oh, um, I was just taking my time."

"Sleeping on the roof," Aster muttered and Jack kicked him under the table giving him a glare. Sandy, North, and Ana gave them both weird looks before deciding not to press the issue, those two fought over everything. They would just ask Aster later.

Trying to bring some life to the table North asked, "So what is everyone doing today?"  
He got vague replies of working, reading, or painting, and they all looked at Jack to see what he was thinking. Seeing all the eyes on him, he looked up, "Oh, what am I doing? I'm counting down the hours until I have to leave." It was Jack's turn to be kicked under the table by Aster, and after glaring for a few minutes Aster said casually "or you could just go sleep on the roof again."

"_Bunny_!"

"Sleep _where?!_"

"Why would Jack be _sleeping_ on the roof?"

Jack glared at Aster before mumbling sheepishly, "I _may_ have fallen asleep on the roof."

"May have? You either did or did not!" Sandy signed.

Without thinking, Jack snapped, "It's not the first time okay and it probably won't be the last so just calm down, nothing ever happens." He then went and put his dishes in the sink and walked toward the stairs before being dragged back to the table by North and sat back down in his seat.

"No more falling asleep on the roof, ever. Or we'll put bars on your windows."

"Whatever, can I go _now_?"  
"Yes, just be back by 3 we have to leave early to get to the airport."

Burgess

"What is so urgent that you had to tell me to wait before going out to play with my friends Mom?" Jamie asked.

Julie thought about the best way to tell the kids about their brother considering he would be here in less than 24 hours and decided that it would be best to not beat around the bush, "Remember that picture you asked about last night?" Getting two head shakes she continued, "That's your brother, well half-brother."

"Where is he Mommy?" Sophie asked.

"Well, at 8 o'clock tonight he will be here."  
"YAY"  
"Wait _what_?" Jamie yelled, "We don't even know who he is, or anything about him!"

"His name is Jack, he is fourteen, and he lives in Michigan with his father, step-mother, and two uncles. Oh and his birthday is December 21. There you know basically everything I know now. And for your information you have met him, you met him when you were 5 and Sophie was 2 when we went up to Michigan for a weekend."

"You really don't know that much about him Mommy."

"Well that's why it's good he is coming to live with us for a while; we get to learn lots of new things about him. I expect that you will be very nice and kind to him won't you."

"Yes ma'am," both children responded.

"Good, you can go and play now, I'm going to pick him up from the airport at 6."

Both children raced outside eager to get away from the awkward tension inside. Monty, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, and Claude saw them approaching.

"Why do you guys look like you are about to burst," Pippa asked.

"We have a brother," they shouted at the same time. They were surrounded in a second being asked all sorts of questions about him, none of which they knew the answer to besides the fact that his name was Jack, he was fourteen, he lived in Michigan, he had a dad and a step-mom and two uncles, and he was the boy from the picture.

"How long is he going to stay?" Monty asked.

"I don't know, Mom never said, I think it would probably be for the whole break though."

"That's gotta suck, he has to be away from his family and friends on winter break. I know I would hate that," Cupcake added.

"And Christmas," Caleb added, "That defiantly would _suck_!"

"He is going to be here for his birthday too," sighed Jamie, he felt kind of bad for his brother even if he didn't know him.

"Okay, this kid _officially_ has the worst luck in the world," Pippa said.

"I agree, now can we please go and do something fun?" And with that the children ran off to the park.

Michigan

Gale and Jack had been walking around the park for the last hour, well Gale had been walking and Jack had been kicking this rock around.

"I have to be gone for my birthday and for Christmas. This sucks."

"Hey man, I'll call you both days and I will put you on speaker phone when we open our presents so you can hear Brooke's obnoxious squeals like every year, and we will be sure to call you at midnight on the 21 just to make sure that we are the first to wish you a happy birthday."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm sure that Dad and them will mail me presents or something so I will keep you updated, and I'll keep you updated on my siblings and my mom."

"This raises a very good question dear chap," Gale said in a fake British accent causing Jack to crack up.

"Yes, old friend?"  
"What will you call your mother, Julie or Mom?"  
"… I don't know, I mean she is my mom, but—"

"Oh please, Tooth is more of a mom than she is. Tooth has lived with you every day for like what 7ish years and she hasn't killed you yet."

"You know I am not that bad of a kid, and I am beginning to think that this is an abusive friendship we have going on," Jack said trying to keep a straight face and they both failed miserably cracking up and heading towards Jack's house, it was time for him to head to the airport.

The airport in Burgess

Jack had decided that he really hated flying, especially when you are a minor and you don't have anyone flying with you. People either look at you like you are a lost puppy or like you are some juvenile delinquent. Not to mention there seems to be at least one screaming baby on every flight so it is impossible to hear yourself even think. Heading toward the baggage claim area he looked for his dark green duffle bag, and finally found it under a huge pile of suitcases. He held it in one hand since his backpack, which held his money, phone, and laptop, was already on his back. Having no idea who he was supposed to be looking for he scanned the crowd to see if he recognized anyone, which would be hard to do considering he hadn't seen his mother in about 3 years and people change a lot over three years. Finally he heard someone calling his name, North had had the common sense to send Julie a recent photo of Jack via email so she knew who she was looking for. He swung around when he heard his name.

"Hi Jack, it's been a long time since I've seen you," Julie babbled nervously, "You sure have gotten big."

"People tend to get bigger over three years," Jack said hostilely.

Julie paused but didn't let it phase her, "Well the car is over here, we are only a little bit away from Burgess so it shouldn't take us very long to get there. Speaking of getting bigger, Jamie and Sophie have grown so much since you last saw them. Let me think, the last time you saw Sophie she was barely 2 and Jamie was 5. Sophie looks so much like her father, but I suppose with those blue eyes that you both have you might look a bit like her, you look a lot like Jamie though."

They got in the car and Jack sent a message to his dad letting him know that he was with his mother and she was mental and wouldn't shut up. The only response he got was to give it a shot and he knew that he wasn't going to get any sympathy so he clicked the lock button on his phone and looked at the surrounding landscape.

"There is a forest in our town, it has a lake, the lake is usually frozen over during the winter, so lots of the kids go ice skating, maybe you can do that with Jamie and Sophie. The forest is fun to explore too if you like to explore new places."

"I explore with Gale all the time," Jack said turning to face her.

"Who is Gale?" Julie asked shooting him a glance.

"My best friend," Jack said shortly turning back to the window.

Julie huffed and tried to think of something, anything else to say. She didn't know the first thing about him, when he was little he used to like to color on walls and run around. She was pretty sure he probably wasn't into the former anymore. "What's your favorite color?" She asked trying to get a conversation started again.

"Blue."

Well, there goes that hope, it seemed that Jack had no desire to try and have any conversation with her at all. She decided she would just give it time. They approached the house and each of them prepared for the interrogation that would begin the moment they walked in the door.

**Please read and review, your comments and favorites and follows inspire me… and led to a food fight between my siblings and I… Yeah my older brother Asher (he is 16) said that I looked like an idiot grinning like crazy when I got a review so my twin sister, Lila, threw a peanut butter jelly sandwich at him, which missed him and hit our little brother Max (he is 12) so he grabbed our sister Farren (10) and they started their own team which eventually combined with ours because Asher was kicking our butts… Yes while I wrote this chapter I had peanut butter in my hair… but it doesn't matter because we won. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Families Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or anything else that could possibly get me sued.**

Burgess

Before Julie could even put the key in the door it flew open by two eager children, well one extremely eager child and one unsure one. Julie stepped in first, with an unsure Jack lagging behind her, dragging his duffle bag. They stood there awkwardly looking at each other for a moment before Sophie ran forward and took Jack's hand and shook it before saying, "Mommy says that I can't talk to strangers, but she also said I have met you before so that doesn't make you a stranger. And Mommy always says to shake someone's hand when you meet them for the first time after a long time, or give them a hug, but you don't look like you want a hug. So hi, my name is Sophie."

Jack couldn't keep a grin off his face, that was pretty cute and it was complete child logic as well he bent down so he was more at her level and shook her hand and said, "Well hello Sophie, my name is Jack," he turned around and figured he might as well introduce himself to Jamie as well, "Hey you must be Jamie." Sophie picked up both of their hands and made a shaking motion.

"Yeah, so you live in Michigan?"

"All my life, yeah," Jack said.

"Is it true that they found Bigfoot DNA there?" Jamie asked excitedly. Jack was a little puzzled but remember them reading about that in class and how their science teacher had gone on and on about how silly it was for them to have thought that they found any Bigfoot DNA because it was completely illogical. Jack had wanted to make a few snarky comments multiple times but Gale had elbowed him each time he opened his mouth in the vain hope of trying to keep is best friend out of trouble.

"Um, I heard about it. I don't really know if it is true."

"Jamie don't bother Jack with your Bigfoot stuff. Now go upstairs and get ready for bed, both of you. Jack why don't you grab your bags and I will show you were you will be sleeping." Jack just nodded mutely and followed. She showed him a decent sized guest bedroom and shut the door telling him that she would leave him to get settled in.

Jack looked around, the room didn't look very personal, which he supposed made sense for a guest bedroom, it wasn't anyone's real room, but if he was going to be forced to stay here than he was going to make it feel a little bit more like his attic room. He took out all the pictures he had and left them on both nightstands after a failed attempt to get all 5 to stay on one nightstand alone. He had just finished that when the door burst open and Sophie ran in. She looked at the shiny picture frames and instantly ran over and picked one up.

"Who is this? And this? What about this one? Is this your brother? Do I have another brother? What is he like?" She began to ask rapidly and Jack suddenly understood why his dad was always telling him to slow down and ask less questions.

"That's my best friend, Gale. No he isn't your brother. And that one is my step-mom and I at my ninth birthday."

"What's a step-mom?" Jack was at a loose for words when Jamie came in and said, "It's a replacement mom, they come in and try and fill the gap of your mother," Jamie said bitterly looking at Jack. Jack didn't like anyone talking bad about Tooth, she was after all the only female role-model he had had for the past 7 years, "Or," Jack shot back, "They take over the place your mother should have been before she left you." This started a shouting match of epic proportions between the two boys, which scared Sophie and she threw the pictures on the bed before racing off to go find her mommy to make the boys stop yelling.

She found Julie in the kitchen and quickly ran up to her. Julie having turned around at the sound of pounding feet looked concerned, "What's wrong Soph?"  
"Jamie and Jack are fighting and it is really loud and scary."

"Well what are they fighting about sweetie?" Julie was debating on whether or not she should let the boys work this one out for themselves or not.

"They are fighting about mommies. I asked Jack what a step-mommy was and Jamie told me it was a replacement mommy but Jack says that they are a better mommy than some mommies." Julie sighed; she should have known that they boys would fight over something like that. It was natural, Jamie had grown up his whole life with Julie and Sam until he died, but Jack's family had been split apart when he was a little boy and then sewn back together by different people.

"Okay well go tell them to stop fighting or I will come up there," Julie said. She really hoped that Sophie's warning would be enough to get Jamie to back down if not Jack because the last thing she wanted to do was fight with her son after she hadn't seen him in 3 years. Well she really hadn't spent any time with him since she left when he was 6 the visit 3 years ago was just for him to meet Jamie and Sophie while Sam and Julie were on the way to visit Sam's parents, so they really hadn't spent time together in 8 years.

It was quiet for a moment and then Sophie appeared at the bottom of the stairs and shook her head as if to say that she hadn't been able to get the boys to stop fighting. Julie got up and headed toward the guest bedroom, it must really be bad if even Sophie's adorable pleading couldn't get them to stop. She went to open the door and it was a miracle the whole neighborhood hadn't heard them, let alone how she hadn't heard them downstairs.

"Alright that is enough!" Julie shouted over them. Jamie's eyes shot up to hers and he instantly began to tattle on Jack.

"Jack said that his step-mom was a better mom and that step-mom's are better than real moms in some cases, and I know that but tell him it isn't true in our case!" Jamie demanded. Julie glanced at Jack but Jack focused anywhere but on her.

"I can't make Jack change his opinion Jamie, and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Now you and Sophie both were supposed to be in bed a while ago, so scoot! Off to bed, I'll be in there in a minute." Both Jamie and Sophie walked out of the room, Jamie slamming the door for emphasis and she waited for them to be gone before talking to Jack.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to start a fight with your brother after only knowing him for what a half hour?"

"He started it," Jack said with his arms crossed and a childish pout on his face, when he was at home that look probably would have made the adults cave and forget that they were mad at him. Unfortunately it didn't work here.

"Don't try that with me Jackson. I know that it is hard to try and get along with siblings that you have never known but you need to give them a chance and be open-minded."

"You're the one that needs to be open-minded and realize that your son isn't a saint. He is the one that started it and I am not going to stand by and watch him trash talk my family," Jack yelled back.

"In case you haven't noticed Jack we are your family too."

"Blood related maybe, but a real family isn't based off that, a family is someone who looks after you and cares for you, and teaches you right from wrong, and makes sure that you are happy. _That's _family and you had that but you decided that wasn't good enough and left. So I made my own new family, and guess what _you don't belong in it_!"

Julie was shocked and didn't know what to say, everything her son had said was true, she had left, she had been the one that had stopped calling and had stopped trying to communicate with her son. She didn't know anything about him, not what sports he played, what his hobbies were, she had only just learned that his best friend's name was Gale and that Jack's favorite color was blue. She shook her head and walked out, "Goodnight Jackson," was all she said as she went to go say good night to her other children and hug them tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Families Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**Okay, so sorry if I don't update for a while after this. This week is my midterm week so I will probably be studying a lot. So, yeah, thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows and stuff, they inspire me… Okay… story time.**

Burgess

Jack woke up the following morning in an unfamiliar room and it took him a moment to figure out where he was and why he woke up. Realizing he was in the guest bedroom he answered the where he was and when he looked down to find Sophie staring up at him from the bottom of the bed he answered the why. Sophie saw him open his eyes and smiled.

"Mommy wants you to come downstairs so we can all have breakfast together." Jack sighed and got up allowing Sophie to lead the way. Only someone as young as her could be so oblivious to the obvious tension in the house between Julie and Jack and Jack and Jamie. Sophie chattered on about drawing some picture about something until they reached the kitchen. Jamie and Julie were waiting for Sophie and Jack and Jack had a strange sense of déjà vu from yesterday's breakfast followed by a severe homesickness. They ate in silence for a few minutes, everyone shooting glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. After a while Julie decided to break the silence.

"So, what is everyone doing today?"

"I was gonna introduce the gang to Jack."  
"Yay! You will like the gang Jack they are nice and they let me play with them even though I am younger than them. And they are gonna like you because they like new things, they like to investigate them."

"I'm not a science experiment," Jack grumbled.

"No, of course not," Julie said quickly, "Sophie probably just meant they will have a lot of questions for you. None of them have ever traveled out of the state so you being from Michigan will probably seem very cool to them." Jack looked at Jamie and Sophie and finally decided that a little time with Jamie's "gang" wouldn't be bad.

"Whatever. When do we leave?"

Jamie jumped up nearly bursting with excitement at the thought of showing off his brother, but tried to play it cool, Sophie was just bouncing up and down, "As soon as you are ready."  
Ten minutes later Jamie, Sophie, and Jack were walking out the door. Jamie could see the others waiting outside and the second they stepped out of the front yard they swarmed around Jack and the others.

"Is this your brother?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, guys this is Jack. Jack, meet Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, and Monty," Jamie said while pointing to each one of them. Jack just waved back, and the questions ensued.

"So who do you live with in Michigan?"  
"Do you have a really cool and big house?"

"What does your dad do?"  
"Do you have any siblings?"

"Um," Jack said trying to remember all of the questions that had been fast balled at him, "I don't have any siblings. My dad owns a toy company, and my house is just normal I guess, it's just three stories. And I live with my Uncle Aster, Uncle Sandy, Dad, and my step-mom Ana."

"How do you all live under one roof and not kill each other? I have to share a room with Claude and we nearly kill each other at least twice a week!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Um, well Bunny, I mean Aster, and I fight sometimes, I guess we almost always have a prank war going on. My dad is a pushover most of the time, unless I yell at Ana, then he normally means business. Tooth, I mean Ana, is really too sweet to ever get mad at. And Sandy, well Sandy is just Sandy you can't get mad at Sandy."

"Why do you call your uncle Bunny and your step-mom Tooth?" Pippa questioned.

"Um, they are more like inside jokes, but Aster got the nickname Bunny when I was 6 and he had just moved in after Julie moved away, and I saw a document that said to E. Aster, and I thought it said Easter. So I got really excited and told Dad that my uncle was the Easter Bunny and I started calling him Bunny, I guess he didn't mind because I had the cuteness factor back then, but now it just serves to annoy him. And Tooth, Tooth because Tooth and not Ana because she is a dentist. Nothing really to that name, I just nicknamed her that when I was 8," Jack finished and was unsure as to why Jamie was giving him a weird look asked, "What?"

"It's Mom not Julie."

"Actually I'm pretty sure that I can call her what I please. I'm even surer that there is an amendment that says I can say whatever I want to as well."

"It's _Mom_ not Julie," Jamie's friends started to back away. "Guys," Cupcake started, "Why don't each of you just call her what you want to."

"Because he is wrong," They both shouted at the same time, and Jamie continued, "I can't believe we are related!" Monty just mouthed wow while Pippa had had enough of the fighting and said sarcastically, "Yeah I can't see how you two are related at _all_." Jack smiled and backed off while Jamie was still seething and waiting for Jack to have his back turned before throwing a snowball at Jack and hitting him in the back of the head. Jack turned around and said, "This means war," before all of them were involved a massive snowball fight that lasted most of the afternoon before everyone was called in for lunch and by then Jack, Jamie, Sophie, and the rest of the gang got along pretty well.

"So did you all have fun?" Julie asked and they all nodded, Jack looking down at his phone in a typical teenage manner. Julie sighed, "Jack can you put down the phone while we are at the table?"  
"I'm talking to Dad," was Jack's short reply.

"Well tell him you are at the table and will talk to him later."

"So basically, I can use my phone anywhere but at the table?" Jack said as the phone vibrated in his hand as another text came in.

"Yes."

"Okay cool," Jack said and picked up his plate heading toward the stairs, "I'll eat in my room," and we walked up the stairs while Julie watched in shock and Jamie and Sophie started giggling into their hands. Julie decided to let it go, she was learning very fast that it was not like she had any power over the unruly teenager anyway.

"Mommy did you know that Jack has two uncles?"

"No, Jack has three sweetie, North had one younger brother, Aster I believe, and then two older Sandy and um, I don't remember his oldest brother's name but I remember that they all called him Pitch, I never met him though."

"Why Pitch?" Jamie piped up curiously.

"I don't know maybe you could ask Jack he might know." Julie said while picking up the dishes and cleaning up.

Later that night

"Hey Jack can you come in here?" Julie called.

Jack had that strange sense in his stomach that kids always get when they know they are getting called into a room because they are in trouble, "Yeah?"

"You know at lunch today I didn't mean that you could walk away with your lunch."

"Well I did so," Jack said drawling out the so.

"Look things might be a little different here than they are in Michigan, but you are here right now, so I need you to listen to me and my rules while you are here and you can go back to being as crazy as you normally are when you are with your father." Jack just nodded his head and started walking back to his room, with a dramatic sigh and eye roll. Julie decided she needed backup.

Picking up her phone she dialed North's number and waited until she heard a hello on the other end.

"North, I need your help with something, well more like someone, Jack."

"What is he up to?" she heard a voice in the background yell, "More like what has he done."

"Hi Aster, and he hasn't done anything yet. Other than give me a lot of lip and disregard every rule that I put in front of him."

"He does that here," she heard Aster snicker.

"Well do you want me to talk to him?"  
Julie let out a relieved sigh, "Yes. Please, the sooner the better."

"Okay, I'll get right on it." She heard the line click dead and then a phone ring from Jack's room.

Jack's Room

"Hey Dad, what's up? How are you and Aster?"  
"We are fine. How are you? Getting alone with everyone okay? Are you listening to your mother?"

Jack winced, he was totally busted, "Yeah, I, uh, I hate it here, just like I did last time you texted me. I have started to get along better with Jamie and Sophie, so that's good."

"And are you listening to your mother?" North knew that Jack had specifically not answered that question because he hated lying to his dad, or, probably just as likely, he had learned that nothing ever good came from lying to him.

"Well," Jack started, "I listen to what she is saying. I just don't, necessarily, do what she tells me to after I listen to her," he finished off growing quieter to the end.

"Hahaha busted," Jack heard Aster in the backyard.

"Shut up Bunny," Jack yelled in the phone.

"Ow, Jack my ear," North started, "and you need to listen to your mother. We know you don't like it there but we raised you better than to be very disrespectful didn't we?"

"Yes sir," Jack mumbled, "but I don't have to like it here, or her, or enjoy anything."

"Well then you will be very miserable for the entire break now won't you?"

Jack got mad and leapt up from his chair before he went and laid on his bed, "But Dad, I mean I have to be here for my birthday, and Christmas, that is going to absolutely suck as is. Why do I have to listen to all of Julie's stupid rules anyway?"

"Because I am asking you to," North tried to reason with Jack.

"That is _totally_ ridiculous, Dad! Why do I have to if you aren't even here?"  
"Jack, you are going to listen to your mother. That is that, if she has to keep calling me to tell me that you are misbehaving you are going to be in a lot of trouble when you get back to Michigan."

"Whatever."

North sighed and massaged his temples; Aster got up from his bed in the hotel and took the phone from him.

"Listen Jack, do as she says or I will come down there, kick your butt and then leave you there again."

"Wow thanks _Aster_ feeling the love."

Aster sighed as well; there was just no winning with Jack sometimes. North motioned for the phone and Aster said a quick goodbye before handing the phone back to him.

"I'm serious Jack, just try and be good."

"Fine, I'll _try_."

"Thank you goodnight Jack."

"Night Dad," Jack said and then hung up before throwing the phone on the desk and burying his head under his pillow.

On the other side of the country Aster was talking to North.

"You do realize that he is never going to listen to a word that Julie says right?"

"Just, don't Aster," North said before they both went to bed too.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Families Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**Exams are over! Yay! I did pretty well on most of them, but that is probably only because Asher and Lila tutored me beforehand. But I can't complain… so on with the story.**

"Jack," a finger poked him in the ribs, "wake up," the voice demanded.

"Go 'way," Jack slurred. The finger continued poking him, and finally gave up it was quiet for a second before something heavy landed on him, "okay, okay I'm _up_!" Jack said and finally opened his eyes to find Jamie laying on him. "Get off," Jack demanded.

"Finally," Jamie said exasperatedly, "I thought I was going to have to like dump water on your head or something. I take it you aren't a morning person."

"Not in the least. Now why did you wake me up?"

"Breakfast time, c'mon Mom made pancakes. They are really good pancakes too. And they aren't the stuff that you stick in the microwave. They are homemade," Seeing that this wasn't making them anymore appealing to Jack he added the best part, "and they are _chocolate chip_."

"Race you," Jack said and they both took off out of the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Morning Jack," Julie said turning around from the stove and leaning against the counter top nearby, "I have work today from 9 to 6, are you guys going to be okay because I gotta get going?"  
"Sure, we can show Jack the forest and the lake later on!" Julie made a noise at the thought of the lake, "Don't go on the lake though okay? I'm not sure if anyone has tested to see if it is solid or not and I don't want you guys falling in."

"Okay Mommy," Sophie said while shoveling pancakes into her mouth making Jack snicker.

"That's gross Soph," Jamie said doing almost the same thing causing Jack to laugh even harder.

"Okay guys I'm leaving see you later," and with that Julie went out the garage door and as soon as the door shut Jack whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of Jamie and Sophie before they could react.

"Gimme that," Jamie said trying to reach for Jack's phone which he held high out of reach.

"Not gonna happen short stuff, Gale is gonna love this," Jack chuckled while sending it to Gale. Right after Jack had sent it, Jamie managed to snag the phone from Jack's hand, "To late Jamie I already sent it," Jack started but stopped when he saw that Jamie was going through all the photos on Jack's phone, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your photos, why don't you have that many from when you were younger?"

"I have some," Jack said taking the phone back and scrolling to the beginning, "See here it goes from about 8-years-old and up.

"So that's your dad?"  
"Yeah, and that's my Uncle Sandy," Jack said and they looked at the next photo, "That's Uncle Aster and me on my ninth birthday."

"Why are you two covered in paint?"  
"Um, I started a paint fight. Totally his fault, he started it. We got some on Tooth I think, she has some purple paint in her hair in the picture I have of her upstairs," Jack said and finally managed to snag his phone back and put it in his pajama pocket.

"So what's the big deal about this lake?" Jack asked.

"It's the only lake around here, and since we don't have much else to do in this town, when it finally gets cold enough to freeze over we all go skating on it. Well at least I do, Sophie hasn't learned how to yet."

"Well I guess we will just have to teach her now won't we."

"Jack," Sophie whined, "Mommy said we weren't allowed to go on the lake!"  
"Well we will be back before she even knows now won't we."

"I don't know Jack, we could fall in if the ice is too thin," Jamie said worriedly.

"You listen to Julie to much I bet she tells you all these horror stories from the ER doesn't she?"

"Well," Jamie said considering the idea, "She is a _little_ paranoid."

"Great then let's find some ice skates and go to the pond."

"I have mine in my room, and I have one that is a couple sizes to big that could probably fit you, Sophie's are in her closet."

"Okay, so we need warm clothes, skates, and… anything else?"  
"Keys, house keys," Jamie added as they both raced upstairs, a reluctant Sophie following behind them.

"Guys, what is Mommy comes home?" Sophie asked leaning out of her door pulling on jacket with some difficulty.

"Don't worry about it Soph, she said she wouldn't be home until 6 and it isn't even close to six, it fact it is only 10:30 in the morning so I think we are okay," Jack said while tugging a sweatshirt over his head and throwing his phone on the bed, not wanting to risk it falling on the ice and breaking, and decided that it would be a good idea to leave it here.

"I agree with Jack," Jamie said poking his head out the door while tying his shoe laces, "Mom always stays her entire shift so it isn't like she is going to come home looking for us. If it makes you feel better we can leave her a note okay?"  
"Fine," Sophie grumbled crossing her arms in front of her chest after handing her skates to Jack so he could carry them.

"I'll go write the note, meet me outside in 5." Jack said rushing down the stairs.

Jamie nodded and went back to making sure that he and Sophie had on warm enough clothing and she had tied her shoes correctly.

"I wonder if I should let the gang know where we are going." Jamie said to Sophie.

"I wou—"She was cut off by Jack yelling for them to hurry up.

"Never mind we will just tell them about it later. Are you excited you finally get to learn how to skate?"  
"Yeah," Sophie shouted finally letting the excitement catch up to her.

The walk to the forest was short enough, but the walk to the lake inside the forest took a little longer, they had to walk for about 15 minutes after they got off the road before they finally reached the little clearing it was at.

"So," Jack started, "That's the lake?"

"Yep, that's the lake," Jamie confirmed.

"Okay, let me get on it first. That way we can make sure that it will hold all of us, which I'm sure it will."  
"Jack, I don't know maybe this wasn't a good idea. What do we do if it isn't thick enough for all of us to skate on?"  
"We will just go home then Jamie, don't worry about it," Jack said as he finished lacing up the boots and stepped onto the outskirts of the lake, he started to push himself around the lake before stopping towards the middle and turning to face Jamie and Sophie, "See there is nothing wrong. It's just fin-"before he could finish the word the ice cracked under him and he went under.

"JACK," Jamie and Sophie screamed at the same time.

Jamie raced to the edge of the lake, "JACK," he screamed again. Jack's head popped back up through the hole and he tried to grab onto the ice to pull himself out of the below freezing water but the ice broke more before he finally managed to pull himself up on a little sturdier piece.

"This is bad," Jamie said while Jack pulled himself the rest of the way to shore, "Sophie stay here with Jack I'm going to get help." With that he turned around and sprinted through the trees thankful he hadn't changed into his skates yet. He kept running and didn't stop, even when his lungs screamed for air, until he reached the road. He waved at the first car he saw to stop and when they rolled down the window he saw Pippa in the back, "Mrs. Banks you have to call 911 quick please, my brother fell in the lake," he said quickly and she pulled out her phone instantly dialing the local paramedics and telling them that a boy had fallen into the lake.

"Jamie was your brother still in the lake when you left?" Mrs. Banks asked.

"N-no, he pulled himself out, I'm not sure how but he did. He is there with Sophie." She relayed this to the operator on the line, and told Jamie that they were on their way. The great thing about living in a small town is that everyone knows where everything is, and the hospital is really close to the forest, they could already here the sirens coming toward them. When the paramedics arrived Jamie raced back into the forest to show them exactly where Jack was. They quickly collected his brother and two of them raced him off to the ambulance while another one of them stayed close by only long enough to make sure the children were out of the forest and with Mrs. Banks before racing off to the ambulance and driving away.

"C'mon I'll drive you guys to the hospital," Mrs. Banks said ushering them into the car before taking off right behind the ambulance.

**So yeah, I'll update more soon, hopefully. Sorry if any of my medical knowledge is wrong I have only been in an ambulance once and that was after a drunk driver t boned the car when Asher was driving me home from a friend's house. The car hit the backseats area on the passenger side but I was in the front with him, so thank god no one was in the back, I still got really banged up and was too out of it to really remember what happened when they put me in the ambulance. So yeah, please read and review. Thanks, I'll update when I can.**

**- Chrisanna.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two Families Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay I wasn't even planning on updating this tonight, but while Lila and I were casually sitting in our room watching a movie and Max and Asher were in their room across the hall when suddenly, Farren's door comes flying open and she runs into our room and grabs my laptop off my desk and starts yelling at me to update. So you can all thank Farren for this; now, on with the story.**

Julie was just getting back from her lunch break when she heard an ambulance approaching and the doors swing open.

"We have a teenage boy approximately 14-years-old, 5 foot 5 inches, around 110 pounds," said an EMT. It was the words teenage boy that caught her attention, but she was too far away to see who was on the stretcher.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"He fell in the lake apparently, had a younger brother with him the kid went and found help."

"I don't recognize him, is he from around here?" Julie's heart stopped when she heard: younger brother, not from around here, teenage boy.

"Excuse me," She said as she forcibly pushed past the growing crowd as they moved the boy into an examination room. She caught a glimpse of his face as they pushed him into the room.

"Jack," she yelled, "Dr. Clark, that's my son!"

The doctor, called Dr. Clark turned, "Okay, Julie calm down we are going to help him, is he allergic to anything."

She started to shake her head no before saying, "Yes, penicillin."

"Okay, go take a break and go sit in the waiting room. I'll be out shortly." Julie did what she was told and numbly sat down, just getting her mind wrapped around things when the hospital doors shot open again and Jamie and Sophie came running in looking around wildly. Sophie spotted their mother first.

"Mommy," Sophie yelled and ran to her with Jamie close behind her. Julie pulled Sophie onto her lap and hugging Jamie before turning to him.

"What in God's name where you doing _on _the lake, I told you guys to _stay away_ from there. Was I not totally clear on that?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Jamie whispered with tears in his eyes, "Jack said it would be fine. He said that we would be back before anyone noticed. We just wanted to teach Sophie how to skate and we wanted to have a little fun."

"I have to call North," she said putting Sophie in her seat and standing up, "You two stay here, Dr. Clark should be about soon. If he comes out before I am back please come and find me." With that she went outside knowing she would get terrible reception inside the waiting room.

She dialed and it rang for a moment before going to voicemail before she tried again and got the same result. She sighed and looked at her phone to see if she had any of Jack's other family members from Michigan on there. She found Ana, and would have preferred not to talk to her after the noticeable hostility she held in her voice the first time she had called to talk to Jack, but right now she didn't have a choice. It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hi, this is Julie."

"What's wrong with Jack," was the rushed reply.

"How do you know something is wrong?"  
"Mother's intuition," Ana replied.

Julie sighed and decided just to come out with it, "While I was at work the children went to the lake even after they were told to stay off of it and from what I have been told Jack was on the ice and it cracked and he fell in. Jamie went to get help and Jack was brought to the hospital. The doctor is examining him now, and that is all I know."

"How could you let this happen we trusted you to keep Jack safe?"

"I told them to stay away don't try and pin this on me. I told him not to go on the ice."

"Well that's terrific if you knew anything about Jack you would know that he doesn't just take orders, you have to make sure that he understands that it could be dangerous otherwise he is going to take it as a challenge."

"That is not my fault that he can't listen to the simplest instruction, I didn't raise him to disregard orders."  
"No you didn't _raise_ him at all. Now if you will excuse me I need to get a hold of North and the others." The line clicked dead and Julie had the sudden urge to throw the phone at the wall.

"Mom," a quiet voice sounded behind her, "Dr. Clark says that he can talk to you now."

"Alright let's go," She said taking Jamie's hand and walking back into the ER almost straight into Dr. Clark.

"Hey Julie he is going to be okay. His core temperature was around 93 and we are working on bring that up and he has a minor case of frostbite, other than that he has a cut on his forehead, probably from a jagged piece of ice. You have a smart kid; most people would've panicked and not tried to pull themselves out like he did."

"Can we see him?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, you may, room 250." Julie nodded her thanks and walked with her children down the hallway to see Jack.

Jack's Hospital Room

Jack had been awake for a few minutes and had been blankly staring at the ceiling. The phrase "I am so screwed" was being chanted in his head. Julie was going to kill him for going to the lake, Dad was going to kill him for not listening to Julie, Aster was going to kill him for worrying Dad, Sandy was going to kill him for being an idiot and not listening to the adults listed above, and Ana was going to kill him for, well Ana wouldn't _kill_ him right away more like smother him with attention until he got better and then once he got better kill him.

The door cracked open and he nervously turned his head to the side. Jamie and Sophie poked their heads in before seeing Jack and racing over, Julie following behind closing the door quietly behind her.

"Jack," Sophie cried happily, "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Jack said quietly, "I am. Jamie stop looking so scared, the doctor said I'm fine. I'll be up and around before you know it." Jack looked up and saw that Julie clearly wanted to talk to him alone. "Um, hey guys, the food that they bring patients sucks, why don't you go to the food court and find me some good food okay?" The two gladly accepted and took the money their mom offered them before running off to the food court.

"I called your father," Julie stated.

"I figured you would."

"I couldn't get a hold of him so I called Ana."

Jack smirked; he could just imagine the cat fight that had happened between the two of them, "Oh really and how did _that_ go."

"Peachy," she said shortly, "She is going to get in touch with your father and everyone else."  
"Is he going to come and get me?"

"Was _that_ your whole plan all along? Do enough stupid stuff so that North would think I couldn't handle you and he might send you home!"

"No."

"Then why couldn't you follow the simple rule. Don't go on the lake. I have let you slide with almost everything else and have put up with more crap than I should have to from my fourteen-year-old _son_."

"Yeah you just get Dad to do the dirty work for you and have him call me to try to straighten me out."

"Yes Jackson I told your father you wouldn't listen to me because I was afraid you wouldn't respect me enough to listen to me when I told you something important, like _this_. You didn't just put yourself in danger but your brother and sister too."

The room was quiet for a moment before Jack asked, "Is Dad going to come and get me now?"

"So _that's_ what this was about? I don't believe it. Did you really do all this stupid and dangerous stuff in the hope that your father would come and get you?"

"No, it is just a possible added bonus."

"I absolutely give up, this is imposs-" Julie's rant was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"What!" She snapped into it before listening to the voice on the other end, "Yes he is right here." She said before shoving the phone in Jack's hand and telling him that she was going to look for Jamie and Sophie.

"Hello?" Jack said into the phone already knowing it was probably his dad.

"Are you okay?" North said worry evident in his voice, "Ana called all of us and told us what happened."

"Um, I'm okay all things considering. The doctor used lots of fancy words but I managed to understand that I have mild hypothermia, a cut on my forehead that needed a couple stitches, and a very mild cause of frostbite."

"Frostbite, huh?" Jack heard Aster say in the background, "I think that is going to be his new nickname."

"Don't you dare call me that Bunny," Jack said but knew it was too late he would probably be stuck with that name for a while now.

"Jack back on topic," North ordered, "How did you fall through the thin ice anyway." He already knew the answer, he had gotten told the whole story from Ana but he wanted to hear it from Jack.

"Well," Jack started, "I was planning on teaching Sophie how to ice skate. So we went to the lake, and I went around it once to make sure it was stable, and clearly it wasn't because I ended up here."

"And what had you been told about the lake earlier that day?"  
"Dad if you already know the story then why do I have to tell it to you again."

"Jackson, what had you learned about the lake earlier that day?"

"That it might not be stable," Jack mumbled.

"Exactly, so why did you think it would be a good idea to go ice skating on it?"

"Because I'm a stupid teenager," Jack guessed, he heard Aster laugh in the background and assumed he was on speakerphone.

"Enough with the sass, why did you disobey Julie?"  
"Because I thought I could get away with it and that we could have some fun without having to follow all of her stupid rules," Jack shouted.

"From what I understand you don't follow her rules anyway Frostbite."

"Yes, why did she sound so exasperated when she answered the phone?" North asked.

Jack winced, he was most definitely in so much trouble, "We were fighting again," he mumbled. The line was silent for a moment and he knew that Aster and his dad were trying to figure out what to say, "Are you going to come and get me?" Jack asked quietly.

"No."

"But _Dad_, I mean I didn't try to get hurt but I did and can't I go home and just relax and get better there."

"No, you disobeyed, that is why you got hurt. Letting you go home would be a reward for misbehaving."

"Dad not everything has to be based off of punishment or reward!"  
"With you it seems to have to be," Aster pointed out.

"Fine, I'll stick around."

"You better, we will talk to you later."

"Kay, bye Dad, bye Bunny," Jack said as he hung up the phone and sighed. Well there goes that possible added bonus. His eyes shot to the door as it slowly opened.

Outside the door

Julie had found the kids and Mrs. Banks who had offered to take them home and look after them for the afternoon so Julie could spend more time with Jack. She was walking back to Jack's room but stopped outside the door when she heard raised voices. She didn't want to interrupt Jack's call, so she waited outside until she heard him say goodbye to his dad and hang up.

Walking in she handed him some chips and water that Jamie and Sophie had bought for him.

"Have a good talk with your dad?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Julie slammed the nearby tray she was moving down causing Jack to jump and pay attention to her, "Enough Jackson, if you aren't going to at least attempt to act civil I _will_ call your father back and I _will_ tell him that you are being insubordinate again. My guess is that he wouldn't not be very happy to get that call am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Jack said quietly.

"You are a mystery Jack you know that? A complete mystery, I have no idea what I am doing here so you need to help me out some. I know that you don't want to be here, and I know that you are mad at me for leaving. You need to give me a chance here Jack, okay?"

"Fine," Jack said shortly but with less anger than before. Julie didn't push and took what she he was willing to give her. It was a start.

**So once you finish reading you should hit the review button, because I love reviews. Thanks for reading.**

**-Chrisanna.**


	9. Chapter 9

Two Families Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**AN: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, I meant to but my whole family and I got sick with the flu, but I am better now, so I won't keep you any longer and on with the story.**

Jack was told that he had to stay in the hospital overnight, something he was not looking forward to. The nurses there were nice, but it was a small town so everyone knew everyone and all the nurses wanted a glimpse at Julie Bennett's other son. Julie had offered to stay the night with him and to get someone else to watch Jamie and Sophie, but Jack had refused, he may have agreed to give her a chance, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Pulling out his phone to text Gale he saw that the date read December 5th.

"Great," Jack muttered, "I have like another month here." He sent a quick text to Gale about what had happened and a few seconds later his phone began to vibrate in his hand.

"Hello?"

"You fell through the ice! Seriously, don't they have anything less dangerous to do in that town?"

"Yes, but do you really expect me to do anything less dangerous?" Jack retorted.

"No, no I don't. Hang on a sec man I'm gonna climb out on the roof so no one hears us."

"Did Bunny ever tell your parents that we fell asleep up there?"

"Nah, he didn't rat me out."

"Lucky you, Dad said that if I fell asleep up there again he would put bars on my windows."

"Dude, that sucks. But seriously back on topic, why were you on a lake anyway?"

"I was trying to teach Sophie how to ice skate. Maybe I should have listened to her when she said she thought it was a bad idea." It was quiet for a moment before Jack heard a chuckle, "What is so funny Gale?"  
"I find it funny that your 5-year-old sister has more common sense than you."

"Bite me. Oh, how did we do on our project?"

"95, not bad for the night before, but Mr. Jones docked us of some points because we didn't have a lot of your family up there, he said something about how them not being in your household or something does affect you. I hope you realize how awkward it was for me to have to explain my family and your nuthouse of a family to the entire class by myself," Gale chuckled, "Unfortunately you getting to skip out on the last week before winter break and the news that you are going to be gone all winter break spread fast. They already figured out where you are. Which I find creepy but yeah, they only know that you are with your mom. I can throw them off your scent even more if you want. Or I can have them send you support letters in the mail."

"Ha ha, so funny, I'm leaning toward the anonymous idea. I'm stuck in this hospital overnight and so far like every nurse in the whole hospital has stopped by to "check on" me. It basically means that they just want to see Julie's other son. I feel like I am the most interesting thing that has happened to this town in a while. That's kinda sad."

"That's really creepy too. Not gonna lie, if I was you, I would leave. What if they like turn out to be killers or like they kidnap you and hold you for ransom."

"Bunny says anyone stupid enough to kidnap me would return me in less than an hour. And I get the feeling that they aren't killers Gale."

"You never know Jack you nev—"

"Gale James Storm what are you doing on the roof?!" Jack heard Mrs. Storm shout.

"Good luck with that Gale," Jack said laughing and hanging up when he heard Gale quickly climbing back into his room.

Putting his phone on the nightstand beside him he picked up the remote, and started flipping through channels, before realizing how late it was and turned the TV on low for some background noise while he tried to sleep.

Morning

"Morning Jack," A little voice almost screamed in his ear.

"What? I'm up," Jack said sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fist before seeing who had yelled into his ear, of course, it was Sophie.

"Hey Soph, where is Jamie and Julie?"

"Mommy is signing some papers so we can take you home. Jamie is keeping her company."

"Then why are you here? Julie just let you roam free in the hospital?"

"No, Jack I didn't," Julie said walking in the room with spare clothes and sneakers for Jack, "I had a nurse walk down with her." She handed Jack the clothes that were in her hand, "Here now you can change and we can head home."

"Alright, be ready in a few," Jack said taking the clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. After he had gotten dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look that much worse for the wear, he had gauze taped over the stitches on his face and he looked a little paler than normal but other than that he looked like the same old Jack.

"Ready," he said to Julie but she wasn't paying attention she was watching the news, "Julie?" He questioned following her line of sight before he too got engrossed in the news.

"A statewide man hunt is going on for a felon on the loose," The news caster said, "If anyone has any information about this man," a picture materialized next to her, "They are urged to call 1-800-555-6587, now over to Sally with the weather."

"Mom," Jamie said tugging on his mother's sleeve, "You don't think that the person they are looking for will come here do you? He looked scary."

"Jamie, what would that man have anything to do with Burgess? I'm sure he will be trying to head out of the country or something. Now, what were you saying Jack. Jack?"

"I just got the feeling I knew that guy is all, like I had seen him somewhere before."

Julie glanced back at the screen where the picture of the man was fading to Sally the weather girl. "I got that feeling too, but I'm sure we have just seen him on the news before or something. You ready?" Julie said while heading to the door.

"Yeah," Jack said still glancing back at the screen as if the picture would pop back up and grab him.

The second he got home he ran upstairs and pulled out his phone to text Sandy.

"Sandy, have you seen the news recently. I know that you and Grandpa are out of the country but have you seen the news for Virginia?" Jack texted and waited a few moments for a response.

"No, what is wrong with Virginia?"

"There is a manhunt going on for the fugitive, he looked really familiar and I was wondering if you knew who he was."

"I well look it up tonight and see if I can find a picture of the person when I get to the hotel and have my computer. Okay? What about this picture has you so freaked out? Why haven't you just talked to North?"

"I don't know I just get a bad feeling when I see the picture, I didn't hear the guys name or anything because I was getting out of the bathroom when it was on. I don't want to tell Dad because if it is nothing you know Aster will tease me about it forever. So yes, please look into it tonight!"  
"Alright Jack I will. Grandpa says hi. I have to go, I will text you tonight."

"Alright bye," Jack texted before putting his phone back into his pocket and rolling onto his back when he heard someone knock on his door and the door opened.

"You do realize the whole point of knocking is to wait to see if you are allowed to come in, not just burst in, right?" Jack questioned as he saw Jamie appear on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, well you were acting funny, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with the rest of the gang and I, maybe it would take your mind off of everything?"

"That actually sounds terrific, what is there to do around here? Besides fall threw thin ice?"

"Um, there is a diner we could go to; it has some games in the back so it is kind of like an arcade."

"Where are we going to get the money from?"

"Mom," Jamie said simply with a shrug, "she is the one that suggested the arcade, she already gave me the money," Jamie said hold out his hand with a couple crumpled five dollar bills in it, "She even took Sophie out with her so we wouldn't have to worry about her wandering off."

"Then let's go!"

The Diner

"Hey there is Jamie and Jack," Cupcake pointed out the window at the two approaching figures.

"Hello Jamie," Joe, the owner of the diner said as they walked into the diner, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Jack, he is my brother actually. He lives in Michigan," Jamie said, only a little too loud and some of the costumers stopped eating to try and look at the mysterious boy.

"Hi," Jack said shaking Joe's hand before elbowing Jamie and shooting him pleading eyes to get Jack away from all of the prying eyes of the costumers.

"We will be in the back with the others," Jamie said taking Jack's hand and leading him to the arcade behind a set of double doors.

"Seriously, what is with this town and staring at me? You would think that I was some like alien or something from the way that they are always watching me. It is really creepy," Jack complained making Jamie and the others who had come over to greet them giggle.

"This is a small town Jack, either lots of interesting stuff if happening or nothing is happening at all. And right now it is a boring time, which makes you prime time news," Pippa said smiling.

"Did you guys hear about that guy that like escaped from the maximum security prison! I didn't even think that was like possible," Cupcake said.

"I know, and his picture was so creepy I thought that he was staring like right at me!" Caleb added.

"Yeah, Mom got freaked out, Dad told her not to worry. I mean what _are_ the chances of him showing up here? We are like a tiny dot on a map," Claude said putting an arm around his brother.

"Statistically speaking we have a medium chance of him coming to our town, even if he is just passing through, the prison he was at wasn't that far from here, it was only about an hour or an hour and a half away," Monty said.

"Okay, seriously can we like please stop talking about this guy?" Jack exclaimed.

"What's got you so riled up?" Jamie asked turning to him.

"Please can we just not talk about him, I get a really weird feeling about that guy. Does anyone even know what he was doing time for?"

"Apparently he ran a gang, and he got charged with like all sorts of crimes like fraud and drugs and stuff, but the biggest was murder, apparently someone found out what he was up to and was going to tell and he killed them. His own brothers testified against him, one of them saw the murder and so it was their testimony that got him put away. If I was them I would be scared. He doesn't look very stable," Pippa said, everyone nodded in agreement before finally agreeing to drop the subject and turning to the arcade to play some games.

**Yep, that's chapter 9. So please read and review! Thanks, until next time**

**-Chrisanna.**


	10. Chapter 10

Two Families Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

Pitch walked through the forest feeling pleased. After all, how many people can escape from a maximum security prison? He reached a clearing and was deciding on whether or not he should cross it or find another way around, but he was forced back into the shadows of the forest when he heard people approaching. He stood in the shadows, watching from his hidden spot.

"Are you sure that you left your shoes here?" a small boy asked the other boy that was with him.

"Yeah, I took them off when I put on the skates so they have to be around here somewhere. Besides, I can't keep wearing your shoes that are too big for you."

"If Mommy finds out that we went into the forest again she will be mad!" a little girl warned the older boy.

"Well Julie won't know, and I don't that she would care as long as we are only here to find my shoes, Sophie."

"Yeah Mom won't find out, because that worked _sooo_ well last time."

"Shut up Jamie and help me look. The faster we find them the faster we can get out of here."

"Jack look," Jamie said pointing near the tree line. Pitch drew back a little farther into the trees, as the boy, Jack, drew nearer. The name Jack sounded familiar to him; in fact that boy looked familiar to him. He reminded him of one of his younger brothers, one of his very ungrateful little brothers. All of his brothers', and himself had been adopted when they were younger, the youngest three were closest they never really had liked Pitch that much and Pitch certainly didn't like them, after all they had been the reason he had gone to prison.

"Okay, now we can go you guys," Jack said walking back over to the group, "Sophie can I have my phone back please?"

Sophie looked up, "But I like playing on your phone! Why does your phone say your name is Jackson Overland and not Jackson St. North?" Pitch who had been about to sneak around them through the tree line and continue on his way stopped dead in his tracks. St. North was a very unique last name. In fact it was the last name of the brother he had been thinking about earlier when the brat had gotten close to him to retrieve his sneakers.

"Well I used to be Jackson St. North, but when I was 3 Dad changed it to Overland, his mom's maiden name. He never told me why."

"I like Jack Overland better it sounds cooler," Jamie said.

"Me too, hey when is the gang coming over to watch a movie?"

"Um, like a few hours I think. So we should probably get back home and wait for them and clean up." The trio started to walk out of the forest. Pitch made a split second decision and followed them. There were too many coincidences and similarities about the boy for him not to be related to Pitch. Which sucked for that boy because Pitch wanted nothing more than to get back at his brothers' and what better way than through their son or nephew. He followed them to the edge of the forest and from there he could see most of the houses. He waited to see what house they went into before slipping back into the forest and waiting for nightfall.

Inside the Bennett House

"Do you guys want popcorn?" Jack called into the living room.

"Yes," said a chorus of voices.

"Do you need any help?" Jamie called.

"Yeah, come in and get drinks for everybody."

"Mommy is going to be mad you let us watch a scary movie," Sophie said quietly. She had learned by now that Jack didn't really care what their mommy said, but she felt like she should warn him anyway.

"Sophie, you shouldn't even be watching the movie. Besides it's a really old scary movie, so the graphics will be bad and it won't even be that scary."

"Fine, I'm going upstairs to color," with that Sophie turned around and stomped upstairs. Jamie and Jack shared an eye roll and grabbed the snacks before joining the other eight and nine-year-olds in the living room. They were about to start the movie when they heard the garage door open, looking at the clock it said 6.

"Shoot Julie's home," Jack said and they all turned off the TV and turned around right when she walked in.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing," they said with innocent faces.

"Sure, okay, I'm going out with Dr. Clark and some of the nurses from the ER to a restaurant. Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah we will be totally fine. Sophie is upstairs drawing so you don't even need to worry about her. I'll even put Jamie and Sophie to bed tonight for you," Jack said casually.

"That would be wonderful, okay; I have to run if I am going to be there on time. I just wanted to keep you all informed. Tell Sophie I said hi and I will kiss her when I get home," with that Julie dashed back out the door. Jack waited a couple of seconds before turning the TV back on and they got absorbed in the movie.

They were in an intense moment of the movie, when Sophie screamed and ran downstairs.

"Jack, Jack, _Jack_! There is something in the forest!" All of the kids had nearly jumped out of their skin at her scream and Pippa paused the movie when Sophie came running in.

"What are you talking about Sophie?" Jack asked looking out the window, "There is nothing there, just a bunch of trees, nothing to freak out about or run around screaming about."  
"Jack I _saw_ something!" The others had gotten up and they too were looking out the window.

"I'm with Jack, I don't see anything," Caleb said.

"Yeah Sophie there is nothing there, you probably just imagined it," Pippa said kindly.

"Fine, don't believe me," Sophie said as she raced back to her room.

"Allllriiighty then," Jamie said watching his sister go, "back to the movie?"

The movie was over an hour later and the kids had all been picked up by their parents. Jack had finished putting Sophie and Jamie to bed and was about to go to bed himself. Putting his phone on the nightstand he saw it flash the date December 7th before cutting off, "Great, it must be dead. I'll just charge it in the morning, nothing urgent is going to happen overnight," he muttered and went to bed.

Somewhere overseas

Sandy thought that Jack was being silly, but he had promised the boy that he would look into the man from the news. It took a while to find any local news from Virginia, but he did eventually find an article about the escaped felon, unfortunately there was no picture so Sandy had to do some more digging. Finally he found an article and a picture, he quickly scrolled to look at the picture and his face paled when he did. The face staring at him was none other than his older brother, Pitch.

Sandy jumped up from the chair at the desk and rushed to find the phone. Now he was the one that was being silly, the chances of Pitch finding Jack, and recognizing him, after all the last time he had seen the boy he had been 3, were almost nothing. But there was one thing that he had learned about his nephew in the 8 years he had been living with him, and that was trouble was attracted to Jack like a magnet.

He texted Jack and when he didn't receive an answer he tried calling even if he couldn't talk to the boy, maybe the ringing would get his attention to check his messages. The call went straight to voicemail and Sandy cursed in his head. He texted North this time, "North get Aster on this too we have a major problem, text me back."

The response was almost immediate, "I swear to god if you tell me that Jack just showed up at your hotel door I will kill him."

"I almost wish he had, you seen the Virginia news lately?"

"No, why would we? We are in Washington state."

"Pitch escaped the police have no leads but they don't think he has left the state which is why it hasn't hit national news yet."

"Have you tried reaching Jack?"

"His phone is off; I don't have any other number to get a hold of him with. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, Virginia is a big state but that prison he escaped from was only an hour away from where he is now, and Jack attracts trouble like no one I have ever seen."

"Don't worry I'll get in touch with Julie and she will take care of Jack. I'll talk to Ana too."

Restaurant in Burgess

Julie was having a great time, she didn't get to relax and hang out with her friends that often so this was a treat. She was busy talking to Margaret, another nurse and didn't hear her phone ringing in her purse.

"Hey Mar what time is it?"  
"Um it's like 11 o'clock I think why?"

"Maybe I should head home; I don't like the idea of the kids all being asleep by themselves."

"Alright, I'll tell the others you left. Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, have a good night."

Bennett Home

Pitch had gotten closer to the house as more and more lights had turned off. The guest room faced the forest, just like the little girl's room. He had seen her watching the forest earlier and had feared that she had almost seen him. But no one came out and no cops where called so now all he had to do was get into his nephew's room, which would be easy considering the boy had left the window partially open. He watched the light in the room turn off and waited about thirty minutes to ensure that the boy would be asleep before silently climbing up to the window and into his room.

He stood in the corner of the room for a few moments making sure that he hadn't awoken anyone before making his way over to the boy's bed. The moonlight helped light up the room and Pitch could make out some pictures on a nightstand, sure enough there were pictures of his brothers with the boy, a picture of a young woman with a younger version of his nephew, and a recent picture of Jack with another boy. That just confirmed everything he had been thinking, there was no doubt this boy was his nephew, and the best way to get revenge on his brothers'.

Waiting until Jack had rolled over to face him, Pitch them placed him hand over Jack's mouth and Jack's eyes shot open and he tried to struggle.

"Stop that or I will kill that little girl in the next room." Jack instantly stopped moving so Pitch continued, "I am going to remove my hand and you are not going to make a sound, understood." Jack nodded his head. "Good," Pitch made quick work of removing his hand and tying some cloth around his mouth instead, this way he wouldn't have to worry about the boy screaming once they were out of the house.

Jack's eyes kept flashing to the door, he saw it slowly open a little, but thank goodness Pitch didn't, he saw Sophie slightly looking into the room and she looked like she was about to scream. Jack ever so slightly shook his head no and she seemed to understand and disappeared out of sight, Jack hoped to go get help.

Pitch yanked Jack out of the bed, and once they were both standing Jack gave him his best glare. Pitch wasn't remotely phased and tied a rope around the boy's waist tight and knotted it extra hard, "You will climb out of the window and wait for me at the bottom. Don't try and run because that's what this rope is for, you wouldn't get more than a few feet." Jack did as he said with a little difficulty due to the fact that he didn't have shoes on and it was 35 degrees out and he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Pitch had almost gotten a semi-struggling Jack to the forest line when they saw car headlights and Jack tried to run toward them before Pitch picked up the scrawny boy and dragged him the rest of the way into the forest.

In Julie's car

Julie was almost home when she finally heard he phone buzzing in her purse.

"Hello?"  
"Julie where is Jack?" came North's rushed reply.

"Um, he is at home why?"

"Where are you?"  
"I'm on the way home, North what is this all about?"

"That prisoner that escaped was Pitch, my brother."

"Okay, not worry. I'm pulling up the house now, and besides the chances of him finding Jack are like nothing, Jack doesn't have the same last name as any of us and Virginia is a big state. Okay I'm at the house, I'll call you back once I've checked on Jack." Julie hung up and turned around to grab her purse when she saw Sophie and Jamie running out of the house.

"Mommy," Sophie screamed while Jamie threw open the car door, "The boogeyman took Jack!"  
"Wait, _what_?"

"Mom, Sophie heard something in Jack's room and she saw something, she came and got me and I peaked in the door crack too Jack was gone but some guy was like halfway out the window. I don't think he saw us."

Julie cursed and pulled out her cell phone and called the cops before calling back North, while ushering her children back inside.

"North, it's Julie. Jack's gone."

**If you want the next chapter reviews make me update faster. :)**

**-Chrisanna**


	11. Chapter 11

Two Families Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Oh my God guys! I posted this chapter and took a nap and when I woke up BAM tons (okay maybe not tons but a lot more than I normally get) of reviews, so I have decided to reward you with the next chapter. But first, a quick shout out to some reviews:**

** .layton: Wait no longer, here it is. I hope you like it.**

**LightMyBulb: My very first reviewer from like what, 11 chapters ago?, you don't have to wait any longer, here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha your pleas have been answered, here you go the next chapter all typed up ASAP. :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Pianogirl89: Okay, first off, I love the piano I have been playing for like 8 years so therefore I love your username. Second off *sees you throwing a fit in the store* "Here have a chapter!" I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad that you found it and read it. I'll do my best to keep it good. Please enjoy.**

**JustPlainOldMe: Of course I will update soon! In fact, look, an update! Yes Pitch is sneaky and thank you I tried to keep it suspenseful with some action at the same time. I'll do my best to keep my writing good. Please enjoy.**

**SpongeBob Squarepants13: Why thank you! Your review made me smile. I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for reviewing! I feel special. :) So for your review you are rewarded with an update. :) Enjoy!**

**Man that was a ton of reviews! I should start holding chapters hostage more often! Thanks guys, and thanks to all who reviewed and I didn't get them before I updated! Okay NOW on with the story.**

Bennett House

Julie, Jamie, and Sophie entered the house after the police had given them the all clear.

"Where is the missing boy's room?" One of the police officers asked.

"His name is Jack," Jamie said scowling, "and his room is right there."

The officer entered with his partner and looked around there room. There was minimal damaged, the window was open and there was a sign of a struggle near one side of the bed.

"We should try and get fingerprints off of the windowsill," they said, "Mrs. Bennett take your kids and wait downstairs, one of us will be down in a moment. We can't have you contaminating a crime scene."

Julie took her children downstairs and they were at the table sipping hot chocolate when a detective came down.

"Okay, Mrs. Bennett I need to ask your kids some questions okay? My name is Detective Johnson, but you guys can call me George okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, so Sophie, you were the one that saw the man first. What happened?"

"I heard something fall over in Jack's room so I went to go and see what was going on. When I pushed the door open a little bit there was a man looking down at Jack and he was tying something around Jack's mouth. I was about to scream, but Jack shook his head no at me. So I ran and got Jamie."

"Okay, Jamie what happened after Sophie got you and you came back to the room?"  
"Well, Jack was already gone by the time I came back; I guess he had been lowered out the window or something. But the guy was climbing out of the window, he had a rope in his hand, I guess he was using it to make sure that Jack didn't run away."

"Do you guys know who this man was?" George got two nods, "Okay who was he?"  
"He was the bad guy from the TV!" Sophie said.

"North, that's Jack's father, called me while I was on my way home and told me that his brother had found out that Pitch had escaped, he wanted me to check on Jack," Julie said shakily.

"What does Pitch have to do with your son?"  
"Pitch is North's brother and he hates North, and his other two brothers, Sandy and Aster, because they testified against him and it was their testimony that put him in jail. Jack was just three. He must have seen Jack around town or something and somehow remembered him." Jamie gasped.

"Mom," he exclaimed, "Pitch was in the woods! We went back to the lake to get Jack's shoes and Sophie was playing on Jack's phone and she asked why Jack's last name wasn't St. North! He must have heard us and followed us home!"

"Mrs. Bennett is there any reason to believe that Pitch would want to hurt Jack?"

"I'm not the one to answer that question. You should talk to his father, here," she said scribbling down North's number and handing it to the detective.

"Okay, we are all done upstairs," his partner said coming down the stairs and they walked to the door before Detective Johnson turned around.

"One more question," he said, "Why was Jack here; you said he lives with his father?"

"He was here for the break, North and the others were going to be out of town so they asked me to watch him, and I haven't seen him in about 3 years. We were supposed to try and get to know each other again," Julie laughed bitterly, "So much for that. Please you have to find him." The detectives nodded and walked out the door.

The Forest

"Stop struggling you stupid brat," Pitch growled at Jack. Jack tried to kick him again and Pitch spun him around so he could look the boy in the eyes, "If you try and kick me one more time I will break your leg. Got it?" Jack quickly nodded, "Good, now do you promise not to scream if I take this gag off?" He received another nod and he removed the gag from Jack's mouth but kept it around his neck in case he needed to put it back in and pushed Jack to get him to continue to walk.

"Who are you?" Jack whispered, trying not to anger the man so he wouldn't put the gag back in his mouth.

"You can call me Pitch," Pitch said, Jack gasped.

"You're the escaped felon!"

"I'm so much more than that boy. It's your _daddy's_ fault you're in this mess," Pitch said spitting out the word daddy.

"You don't know my family!"

"Your father is Nicholas St. North, you have two uncles named Sandy Smith and Aster Anderson, they were all adopted and they had one brother who they probably never talked about with you." Jack's mouth hung open.

"H-how did you know that?"

"God you really are stupid, because _boy_ I am that uncle!" Jack was stunned into silence and stopped when Pitch pulled him back. Pitch held the rope tightly in one hand while the other searched his pockets for his phone and pulled it out before calling someone.

"Hey, Frank, yeah I got the brat. We are near the south edge of the forest. Come and get us," he said before he hung up.

Jack pulled on the rope even though there was no hope of him getting free. Pitch raised an eyebrow at him and Jack said, "I'm not a dog, you can't keep me on this stupid leash!"

"Watch me," Pitch watched him for a second, glancing him over before fishing his phone back out, "I bet your dad is worried. How about we give him a call," Pitch said with an evil glimmer in his eyes before handing Jack the phone and watching him type the numbers to make sure that he wasn't calling the cops and to make sure that Jack put the phone on speakerphone. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"  
"D-dad," Jack stuttered half from fear and half from being freezing cold.

"Jack," relief flooded into North's voice, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"He can't answer that question at the moment _Nicky_," Pitch cut in.

"Pitch," Aster growled, having been beside North, "You leave Jack alone, he has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, Jack has everything to do with this, Aster. What better way to get back at the brothers who caused me so much misery than to take their precious child?"

"Please don't hurt Jack," North said, "he is just a child, he hasn't done anything." Pitch who had been watching his watch to make sure he kept the conversation short enough that it couldn't be traced said, "Sorry no can do. Maybe you should think next time before you turn on one of your brothers'." The line clicked dead. Jack, who had been busy loosing the knot on the rope tied around him while Pitch was too busy talking, finished untying it and waiting for Pitch to look away while he put away his phone before making a run for it.

"Hey," he heard Pitch's shout and footsteps falling after him. Jack ran faster, ignoring the dirt digging into the skin on his feet and the branches scrapping at his arms. Jack was almost to the road when a hand grabbed him from nowhere and he was forced to the ground.

"Lemme go!" Jack screamed and rolled around trying to get free before he was flipped over onto his back. He looked up and saw Pitch glaring down at him.

"That was a stupid move boy," he growled picking Jack up off the ground and backhanding him, causing a whimper to come from Jack, then he turned to whomever had forced Jack to the ground, "Good work Frank, where is the car?"

"It's over there," the man, Frank, said. Jack looked him over while Pitch forced him toward the car, he looked like your average man, average height and weight, expect for he had big muscles and short cut black hair. They stopped when they reached the car Pitch turned to talk to Jack.

"We are going to go on a nice little road trip now, and you are going to behave the entire way or you will regret it." Jack glared at him for a moment and then spat at him. Pitch opened the backseat door and forced him in before climbing in himself, Jack tried to open the other side door, but the door had a childproof lock on it.

Frank climbed in the front and tossed back a couple blankets, "Boss you might need these to cover up in case we see a cop or something. We are going to the old hideaway the cops never found, should be there in a couple of hours," and with that Jack felt the car begin to move. Jack put his back against the car door and faced his uncle, his face still burned from being slapped. Pitch was too busy talking to Frank for a few minutes to notice Jack glaring at him, but he finally did.

Sighing he asked, "What boy?"

"My _name_ is Jack!" He retorted and instantly regretted it when Pitch glared at him and grabbed his shirt pulling Jack closer and shaking him.

"I suggest you start treating me with some respect. Now. I won't warn you again," with that Pitch tossed Jack back against his door. Jack forgot his earlier warning about kicking and kicked Pitch hard in the side. Pitch tried to reach for one of Jack's legs but Jack kept kicking, and one of his kicks hit Pitch in the face. Jack smirked at this. The smirk died on his lips with Pitch finally caught one of his legs, he tried to shake his leg free but failed and before he could say or do anything else a white hot pain burned through his leg and he screamed.

Pitch dropped Jack's leg, causing another cry of anguish and reached for the gag around Jack's neck before putting it back in the boy's mouth. "I did warn you," he said to the sobbing boy before turning back to Frank. Jack would not be a problem, for a little while at least.

**Once again, reviews make faster updates.**

**-Chrisanna**


	12. Chapter 12

Two Families Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Spongebob Squarepants13- that was possibly the best poetic review I have ever read. :) Sooo about that fire… How about I give you a bucket of water for a while…**

**LightMyBulb- yeah… it'll be alright… after a while… But until then here have a tissue.**

**Thunder angel13- Thank you :) and yes he is evil isn't he.**

** .layton- Glad you love it. See if you love this one too!**

Jack stayed huddled in his corner of the car for the next hour. They pulled into a gas station at around 1 in the morning and Jack looked around to see if there was anyone else around. He saw one car and briefly thought about trying to flag them down, but after a quick glance at Pitch he decided against it. They probably won't see him anyway.

After they left the gas station they stayed on a highway for another ten minutes before they reached a traffic stop. Frank craned his neck to see what the reason for the stop was.

"Boss hide the kid and yourself, there are cops up ahead," Frank said shooting a glance back at Pitch. Jack hearing this smiled and started banging on the glass, seeing as he couldn't scream with the gag in his mouth, but the nearest cop was three cars up and couldn't hear him. Pitch quickly grabbed the boy before he could draw any attention to himself from nearby cars.

"Unless you want a broken wrist to match that leg I suggest you stop it," Pitch hissed in his ear while shoving Jack under the seat and covering the rest of him with a blanket before doing the same with himself on the other side. They heard a knock on the glass and Frank rolled down his window.

"Good evening officer, what's the hold up?"  
"A young boy was kidnapped by an escaped felon tonight; we are patrolling the state lines to make sure that they don't escape. Have you seen anything suspicious tonight sir?"  
"No, I'm just on my way up to Pennsylvania to meet up with a couple of friends. We are going camping," Frank said giving a charming smile.

The cop watched him for a couple of seconds before doing a quick check of his backseat and didn't see anything suspicious, but got a bad vibe from Frank and decided to have him followed in secret, "Alright then, you have a safe trip and camp safe."  
"Alright officer," Frank said while rolling up the window. Jack felt like screaming in frustration, he had been _that_ close to getting home. "Alright boss, we are officially out of Virginia, and there are no cops in sight you can come out."

"How far away are we from the cabin?"

"About ten minutes," Frank said and Pitch nodded and was about to drag Jack out from under his seat when he noticed something.

"Frank, how long has that car been following us?"

Frank sighed, "A while, we should probably go to the other safe house around here and lay low for a week. It's gonna be difficult to smuggle you and the boy into the house though," he said while changing directions to the other location.

"When we get there just drive around back and I can take him through the cellar door," Pitch said, "The driveway leads all the way back there so it won't be that suspicious." They pulled up to the house, a simple house that one would find on the edge of the forest, and Frank drove to the back.

"Alright they can't see you from here. Head in through the cellar and I'll meet you on the other side boss."

Pitch reached under the seat to try and grab Jack and Jack tried to dodge his hand for as long as he could. Pitch finally grabbed a hold of his hair and used that as leverage to drag the boy out from underneath. He got a good grip on the boy and then opened the door and half walked half dragged the boy to the cellar door where Frank was waiting so he could deadbolt it once they got inside.

Pitch practically carried Jack down the stairs since he was useless with his broken right leg and when they reached the bottom he dropped him on the floor and flipped the light switch turning on one bright light before turning to face Jack.

"This is where you are staying for as long as we have to stay here," Pitch started and saw the puppy dog eyes Jack was trying to give him sighed and continues, "Don't try and con your way into better living conditions, maybe if you had behaved you would be allowed upstairs. So you are stuck down here, there is a cot there and a bathroom there." Pitch knew that they were going to feed the boy regularly, as he was no good to them dead, but he couldn't resist messing with him and said, "I'll try to remember to feed you when I can." And with that he smirked and turned around and walked up the second flight of stairs that lead inside the house before he shut that door and locked it as well.

Jack curled up as best he could on the floor. Tears fell down his dirty cheeks leaving noticeable tear streaks. He wanted his dad, Ana, Sandy, Aster, even Julie, just someone who would take care of him and not this psychopath and his right hand man. He tried to remember everything about self defense that Aster had ever taught him, but he had kind of already disobeyed all of them. Kicking your capture was not a good way to get on their good side, especially if they already seem to hate you for something you had no control over.

Jack finally dragged himself over to the cot and fell asleep. Frank came down in the morning and gave him enough food and water to last him until morning, and took out his gag, before leaving and heading back up the stairs. It happened the same way for about the next week, Jack counted. Every time the door leading to the cellar opened it counted as a new day. Until one day Pitch came down with Frank they were talking.

"So you don't think anyone is suspicious anymore?"

"Nah, I mean I have been walking around and just saying that I am here for a weeklong vacation and saying that I am thinking of going camping, they won't think it is suspicious at all. It's a good thing we waited until tonight though, now no one can really see what I am doing in the car, they will probably think I am just packing it up to go camping." Pitch nodded and approached Jack, who tried to scoot as far away as he could while trying to look brave.

"W-what day is it?"

"The fifteenth," Pitch said before showing moderate interest, "Why?" Jack just shrugged his shoulders. He had been gone for eight days. He wanted to go back home.

"Is the rest of the gang meeting us at the cabin?"

"Yeah, they are mostly already there."

"The _what_?" Jack asked shocked forgetting he wasn't probably supposed to be talking. A quick slap across the face confirmed his suspicions, no talking.

"The gang, Jackson, my team, you don't just get as powerful as I am without the help of others. I could probably send you anywhere in the country, maybe even out of country to somewhere where they don't have extradition rights and keep you there forever. That's how powerful I am," Pitch boasted and Jack's eyes narrowed and he shot back without thinking, "If that is true then how come you have been in _jail_ for the last eleven years?" Pitch got a furious look in his eyes and Jack knew he had gone too far, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said repeatedly, as Pitch kicked him in the stomach multiple times. He rolled over and tried to catch his breath after the kicks had stopped, but before he could a cloth was pressed up against his face and he breathed in the chemicals and passed out.

Wherever in the country North is

"North, I'm worried about the kid too. We all are, but not resting and pacing a hole in the floor isn't going to help anyone," Aster said to his brother.

"This is my fault, he should have known about Pitch, that way he would have known to be on guard when he heard the news about the escaped felon." Aster sighed and flipped through TV channels trying to distract them both, some annoyingly perky news reporter was covering some national story.

"That's right Chuck; today December 15th marks the eighth day of the missing boy, Jackson Overland, who was kidnapped from his mother's home in Burgess, Virginia late on the night of the 7th by the escaped felon, Pitch, known most for being the leader of the Fearlings, a gang that runs many different crime rings. Pitch apparently took the boy as revenge to his brothers who testified against him in court, leading to him being sent to jail. There has been no ransom demand that we are aware of and no one in the family is willing to comment. Now back to you Chuck."

Aster growled at the TV before turning it off. Of course they didn't want to comment, whose business besides their family's was it about anything that was happening to them.

Aster missed Jack more than he was letting on; right now he had to stay strong for North. He and Jack may have fought like cats and dogs but they were actually pretty close and he was enraged at the thought of his manic older brother hurting him.

"Nick," Aster tried again to get North to talk to him after North had laid down on his bed across the room.

"Just, not now Aster, maybe in the morning," with that the light switch was flipped down and the room was plunged into darkness.

**Asher, Lila, Max, Farren, and I were all sitting in the living room when I typed this up and when I typed the part about Jack breathing in the chemicals, Asher and Max started singing, yes that's right, singing the word "Chloroform" and our foster mom walked by on us on her way to her room, gave us the weirdest look, said she didn't want to know and continued walking into her room. I don't think we have all laughed so hard in a while.**

**So yeah, your next chapter is being held at ransom until you review so review.**

**-Chrisanna.**


	13. Chapter 13

Two Families Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**LightMyBulb: Thank you… I think? :)**

**Thunder angel13: One review worked just fine, because look, it has been released. :)**

**Lizz: Thank you very much.**

**Karaline Grace Layton: Thanks, hope you love this one too.**

**Spongebob Squarepants 13: You can have a bucket for your tears and a bathtub to help with the fire…**

**Honey Badger 1: Thank you; have fun reading this chapter as well.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Here you go, I mean who can say no to a please. :)**

Jack woke up to the sound of people talking outside the car, near the open car door. Everything hurt; maybe he should have kept his mouth shut around Pitch. Aster was always telling him that his mouth would get him in trouble one day. He stayed very still so everyone would still think that he was asleep and leave him alone and tried to hear what was going on outside.

"Hey boss! Great to see you," a deep voice said.

"Yeah, how did you get out?" Another one asked.

"Is it just going to be the five of us here?" Frank asked.

"Five? There are only four of us," Jack had to try his hardest not to smile at the fact that one of them clearly was stupider than a kindergartener. He heard Pitch sigh.

"You two, myself, Frank, and the boy, that's five."

"Oh." Jack hadn't heard the other men's names so he decided he would call them Dumb and Dumber.

"Why do we have to keep the kid anyway? It is just going to double the manhunt for you, boss? I mean, you escaping is one thing, they would probably give up the huge manhunt after a week, but taking a kid. Like every person in America is going to be looking for the brat until they find him," Dumb said.

"This is the best way to get back at my brothers. We keep the kid for a while, he will lose purpose eventually." Jack shivered, he didn't like the sound of that, "And beside, he will be a good little boy for us, isn't that right Jack?" he heard them all turn toward the open car door and he nearly jumped out of his skin, how had Pitch known he was awake?

"You know it isn't nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations boy," Dumber said. Jack slowly opened his eyes and resisted the urge to roll them.

"For the last time, my name is _Jack_ not _boy_," Jack said irritated. It probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have said or done, but he was surrounded by insane people, taken away from his family, his crazy uncle had broken his leg, thrown him in a cellar, and drugged him, and he felt sick.

"He's a spitfire," Dumb said. Jack decided that dumb wasn't that dumb, he would have to find a new nickname for him.

"He is arrogant and a smart aleck," Pitch said rolling his eyes at Jack and reached for him to drag him out of the car. Jack was still sluggish from whatever they had given him and he couldn't avoid being dragged out of the car. When both of his legs hit the ground he cried out in pain and would have fallen if Pitch hadn't still been holding his arm.

"What happened to his leg?"

"I gave him an attitude adjustment."

"We should probably set that or something boss," Dumb said, "He could like an infection and then he could die."

"Do you know how to do that?" Pitch questioned and when he received a nod handed Jack to him, "Fix him up, and then bring him inside the cabin." The rest of them turned around and walked inside the cabin. Dumb walked Jack over to his pickup truck and sat him in the bed of it while he went to go get something from his glove box. Jack watched him curiously; he didn't seem like the others. Dumb brought out some supplies and saw Jack's curious gaze.

"I studied to be a doctor, but dropped out because I couldn't afford it," definitely-not-so Dumb said. Jack decided he would call him Doctor. Doctor, motioned for Jack to give him his leg and Jack slowly did.

"It looks like a clean break, I can set it and then make a makeshift cast, that is the best I can do for you right now," Doctor said looking at Jack.

"It's a lot better than Pitch did for me," Jack mumbled receiving a chuckle from Doctor.

"You really don't learn do you? Don't piss him off and he isn't that bad."

"He _kidnapped_ me. I didn't just decide to come along for a ride with my crazy uncle so he could break my leg, shove me under a car seat, throw me in a cellar, and drug me," Jack said before he cried out when Doctor set his bone and took a moment to regain his breath, "I'm _not_ going to spend my birthday and Christmas with that _psycho_."

"Good luck trying to get away kid. The wildlife would kill you in a heartbeat if they saw you unarmed and if you survived them, Pitch would find you and you make you wish that the wildlife got to you first," Doctor said while helping Jack up and getting him inside the cabin. Frank looked up from the six-pack he was opening when they walked in.

"Pitch said to just put the brat anywhere. Just put him out of the way, _we_ are celebrating. And tomorrow we are having a party with the rest of the gang."

Doctor dropped him off in the bedroom right next to the kitchen and living room area before turning back around to join the party. Jack waited a few minutes until he was sure that no one was going to come and check on him before he crept toward the door and slowly opened it a crack. He was hoping that they would get drunk enough that he could escape. Three hours later, no such luck they seemed to be holding out for the party tomorrow, but slowly one by one they all started to fall asleep in the living room.

Jack pushed open the door and slowly crept into the living room. The front door was left cracked open, why he wasn't sure, but he limped toward it, watching the sleeping men the entire way. He got to the open door and quickly ran/limped to the wooded area. He had been walking for a few minutes when he heard shouts.

"Great," Jack muttered and ran to a clump of trees. He heard two men run past him but it was too dark to see who, he was about to turn around when he heard a hiss and a rattle sound. He slowly turned around, in the moonlight he could just make out a snake. And it looked pissed. He slowly started to back away, cursing when he realized he was still barefoot expect for the cast like boot on his right leg. The snake was still hissing at him and it started to draw back like it was going to strike. Jack squeezed his eyes closed waiting for the bite, and then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him out of the way before it could strike. The force of the pull made Jack fall over and land on his back. Jack looked up and saw Pitch glaring before reaching over and picking him up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Pitch asked shaking Jack in between each word.

"Home," Jack said glaring at him. He must have been a sight, dirt covering him, a couple of holes in his t-shirt and sweatpants, and no shoes.

"Nice try brat," Pitch said dragging him back toward the cabin. Jack snapped, he wasn't going to go back willingly. He started squirming in Pitch's grasp making it harder for him to be held onto. Pitch growled and moved his arms trying to get a better grip on him, which was the moment Jack was waiting for, when Pitch's arm got within reach Jack bit down on it. Hard.

"Son of a," Pitch started before Jack broke free and ran as fast as he could with the cast on his foot, he made it a couple of yards away before someone picked him up around the waist and swung him in the other direction so he was facing Pitch. Pitch glared at him while cradling his hand.

"Lock him in the bedroom," Pitch said to whoever was holding him. It turned out to be Dumber, and Dumber may be dumb but he was strong, Jack could barely wiggle in the grip that he had him in and before he knew it he was thrown into the bedroom and the door was shut and locked.

"Damn," Jack said hitting his first against his leg, "How am I going to get out before my birthday now? Okay, think Jack today is what, the 18th so you have 3 days. I'll act good for the next day and while they are having their big party I'll sneak away tomorrow night. Then I'll call Dad, he will come and save me and then I can go back to Michigan and acted like none of this ever happened. Yeah, that'll work." Jack said while climbing into the bed before falling asleep.

The Next Day (Day Two of Jack's Crazy Get Away Plans)

Jack woke up in the early afternoon. He tried the door but it was still locked. He paced around the room, thinking through his plan again. How would he get away once he had gotten out of the house? He couldn't go back into the forest that had been bad enough the first time. He could steal a car. Yeah, that sounded good, he would steal a car. No wait, not just any car, Pitch's car. Jack started to smirk at that idea and didn't hear the door unlock or someone open it.

"What are you smirking about?" Frank questioned from behind Jack. Jack jumped a little before turning around and acting as innocent as he could.

"I was just thinking about my family," Jack lied.

"Pitch says you can come out of the room if you clean up the living area for the party tonight."

"Do you ever think for yourself or do you only do what _Pitch_ says?"

"Just clean the damn room boy," Frank said before walking out. Jack peered out his door and looked around. There was no one in the living room or kitchen. He could just walk right out the front door. Jack stepped out of his room and looked closer at the door. There was a lock that would require a key on the inside of the door, making it impossible for Jack to open the door without the key.

Jack sighed and turned around and started picking up pieces of trash and throwing them away. Pitch came strolling into the kitchen and smirked at Jack before reaching to get something from a cupboard, his shirt moved up and that is when Jack saw the key ring on his belt loop. "Great," Jack thought, "Now I have to find a way to pickpocket Pitch."

The Party later that night

Jack had been put in his room and they had locked the door, but Jack had found a bobby pin out in the living room. Now he just had to wait for them to pass out before he picked the lock and found the keys. This could blow up in his face, but it was his last chance in two days it was his birthday, and he was not going to spend his birthday in this place. Things quieted down after a few more hours.

"Now or never," Jack muttered picking the lock and slowly opening the door. Everyone had either left or was passed out. Jack scanned the area for Pitch before finding him asleep in the recliner. The keys were in his shirt pocket, he could just make out the indent of them in his shirt. Holding his breath he approached Pitch and carefully grabbed the keys. Pitch didn't even move in his sleep. Jack tiptoed over to the door and opened the lock slowly before quietly opening the door. He slipped outside and saw about 8 cars. It took him a moment to find Pitch's but he managed to find it and slide into the passenger seat. He quickly locked the car doors once he was in.

Jack looked at the clutch and the steering wheel, he had never driven a car before; sure he had sat in the driver's seat with his dad when he was a little kid, but he didn't know that much about driving.

"Okay, D is drive, and that is the brake and that is the gas pedal," Jack said to himself, "Okay time for some driving practice." He started the car, things went okay. For the first ten seconds. The sound of the car had woken some of the men from their drunken slumbers and now they were going outside to see what had happened, seeing Jack driving away in their boss's car they quickly got in their own and pursued.

"Oh crap," Jack muttered seeing the other cars slowly approaching him. He knew that if he gained anymore speed he would crash, but the cars were about to overtake him. He slowly sped up some more, and he had the advantage that some of the drivers were still drunk so they were swerving, that was a good thing, at least until the one closest to Jack swerved into him and clipped the back of his car, causing Jack to lose control and drive into a tree.

Jack's seatbelt stopped him from getting seriously injured, but he smacked him head against the steering wheel, hard. He could feel blood coming from the wound and tried to get out of the now wrecked car. Reaching for his seatbelt, he found that it was stuck and he couldn't get it undone, looking out of the driver's window he saw Frank approaching, the driver's side door opened, and then Jack blacked out.

**Okay you know the drill, reviews mean next chapter. :) Until next time**

**- Chrisanna**


	14. Chapter 14

Two Families Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**Karaline Grace Layton: Thank you :)**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: I can stop it there because I'm the author. :) but never fear, here is the next chapter.**

**LightMyBulb: No he can't, as for what they are going to do to him, read and find out. :)**

**Spongebob Squarepants13: Okay, so I will build you a pool and then give you one of those emergency medical kits, AND a bucket. I think you are well supplied now. :)**

**Thunder angel13: No problem, this one has been released as well now. :)**

**21SidraCire: Yes, yes he is**

**Pianogirl89: Cry no longer, here it is! And thank you. :)**

**Nightmre13: Here it is! :)**

**Lizz: Thank you I will try to keep up the good work. :)**

**Witcho08: Read and find out. :)**

Park Ranger Steve Mitchell hated his job sometimes. He had to deal with a bunch of ungrateful kids and other campers who never followed any of the rules. He had wanted to be a cop but had gotten assigned here instead. He was drawn out of his musing by the sound of a nearby car crash. The land that it was coming from was private property but he had an obligation to go and make sure no one was hurt. He heard shouting when he approached. Staying hidden behind a cluster of trees he looked at the scene unfolding before him. He couldn't see much because it was dark, but the headlights coming from the cars gave him some light.

A muscular man pulled a young boy out of the driver's side of the car. Well that explained why he had crashed, no child that age would know how to properly drive a car. The boy appeared to be unconscious and had a gash on his forehead. The boy was dropped harshly in front of who appeared to be the boss of the group of men. He turned and Steve recognized him immediately, he was the felon from the news, which probably made the boy covered in dirt, bruises, and now blood, the kidnapped boy.

Backing away from the scene he stepped far enough away so that no one could hear his radio before he called into base.

"Base this is Ranger Mitchell, we have a situation."  
"Base here, report your situation please."

"You remember that felon from the news? And the missing boy? Well I found them."

"Repeat Ranger Mitchell did you say that you found the missing boy?"  
"Yes, base, they are on the private property cabin near the lake."

"We are calling it in now, return to base so that you don't interfere with the police."

"Base, I can't just leave the kid there alone. He is unconscious, and the felon looks pissed. I believe that the kid stole a car and tried to get away."

"Ranger Mitchell, you have to return to base, it is protocol," The voice said sympathetically, they didn't want the child left alone either, "If you stay and get in the way then you could mess up the operation."

"10-4, returning to base."

Burgess, Virginia

Aster and North had just arrived at Julie's house. Aster, who had friends on the squad that was assigned Jack's case, was getting texted updates on any leads they had. He had used to be a cop before he moved to Michigan to be with North and Jack, and the squad leader had said Aster could tag along if he was nearby when they got any leads on Jack. They approached the door and it flew open.

"Hi," a little girl said.

"Um, hi," Aster started, "Is Ju- your mommy around?"

"Were you about to say Julie? Because that's what Jack calls Mommy. Do you know Jack? Did you find him? The boogeyman took him."

"Sophie," Julie said as she came running around the corner and picked her up, "Sorry about that. She and Jamie have been a little anxious to hear about Jack. C'mon in. So have you heard anything from your friends Aster? They won't tell me anything."

"Aster?" Jamie questioned coming around the corner, "Like E. Aster?"

"Yeah," Aster said suspiciously. He grew worried when he saw Sophie and Jamie grin.

"So _you're_ Bunny!" Jamie exclaimed and the same time Sophie said, "Easter Bunny goes Hop Hop Hop."

North looked at Aster before laughing for the first time in days.

"I see Jack told you about me." He received to nods. Before Aster's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aster, we gotta tip on where they might have Jack, it's a bit of a ways away, but it seems pretty creditable. We are nearby; do you want to tag along?"

"Yeah, pick me up," Aster said while hanging up and turning to North.

"They got a lead," seeing North about to jump down his throat with questions he continued, "No you can't come, and that is all I know. I'll keep you updated." With that he walked out of the room and quickly out of the front door to the waiting car outside.

Jack's Room

Jack woke up with a pounding headache. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. "Pitch is going to murder me," he thought, "I'm never going to get home before my- wait- _today_ is my birthday. Great, still stuck with the psycho on my birthday."

"You can stop pretending to be asleep," Pitch said from nearby. Jack almost jumped but didn't and continued to pretend to be asleep.

"I know you are awake, Jackson. Don't anger me more than you already have. How the hell did you get out of your room, let alone the locked house?" Pitch said, sounding amazed. Jack sighed and opened his eyes, before quickly closing them, light didn't help the headache.

"I," Jack began rubbing his eyes, "picked the lock and pick pocketed you," Jack opened his eyes and glared harshly at Pitch, "Doing illegal things must just run in the family," he finished and instantly regretted the fact that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. It was just the two of them in the room they had been using to store Jack while they were there. That was not so good because now there was no one to try and calm Pitch down, not that many of Pitch's goons would try and help Jack, but he could tell some of them felt bad for him.

"I'm done with you and your stupid, ignorant attitude. You are just like your father—"

"Good," Jack shouted interrupting him, "I'm glad I'm like my dad, it's better to be like him then be a psychopath like you." Jack had slowly started to stand while talking and Pitch pushed him back against the wall, hard, causing Jack to hit his head on the wall and whimper in pain. Before Pitch could do anything else Dumber burst in the door.

"Boss we have a problem."

"What _now_?"

"Well, someone is driving up to the cabin."  
"So?"

"They look like cops."

"Let's go take a look," Pitch said releasing Jack before strolling out of the room. Jack got up as fast as he could and looked through the tiny window that was in the room. He saw five people in the car, he didn't recognize four of them but he could have sworn the last person was Uncle Aster. He heard people talking in the next room before Dumber came in and dragged Jack out of the room.

"OW," Jack said when he tugged him to hard, "Stop it," he tried to tug his arm back and was slapped across the face. Jack looked around and he didn't see Pitch or Frank anywhere, just Dumber and two other goons. Pitch had bailed, that must be good for Jack. They heard a knocking on the door and Jack smirked, "You should get that."  
Dumber glowered at him, and one of the others went and opened the door.

"Police free—"Before they could finish the sentence Jack felt something cold pressed up against his head.

"You freeze," Dumber said slyly, Jack who had been guessing it was a gun pressed against his head, had his suspicions confirmed when he heard the click of the safety being turned off.

"Alright," one of the cops said, "We'll freeze. Just don't hurt the kid. We can all walk out of this. We just want Jack. Don't give us a reason to hurt you." Dumber pressed the muzzle firmer on Jack's head and cocked back the hammer before saying, "I have orders. You aren't getting the brat." It looked like Dumber was about to pull the trigger and a loud shot rang out and Dumber fell to the floor dragging Jack down with him.

"Jackie you okay?"

"Bunny," Jack said relieved almost on the verge of crying. Aster came into view while the cops dealt with the other two goons and one of them covered up Dumber so Jack wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Aster picked Jack up with some difficulty, "You aren't so little anymore Jackie, this is getting hard." Jack just nodded his head in Aster's jacket.

"Hey you're okay now," Aster soothed while carrying Jack and walking back to the car, "We are gonna get you back to your daddy and then we can go home and spend your birthday and Christmas however you like."  
"_Today_ is my birthday," Jack said, his voice muffled by Aster's jacket.

"It's only 10 a.m. we have plenty of birthday left. Are you cold?" Jack just nodded into Aster's jacket again. One of the cops who was going to drive them home while the other's stayed behind tossed a blanket back toward them and Aster nodded his thanks.

"Go to sleep Jack, by the time you wake up I bet we will be in Burgess and you can see your dad." Jack yawned and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**You know the drill. :)**

**Until next time,**

**- Chrisanna**


	15. Chapter 15

Two Families Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**LightMyBulb: Yes, yes they did**

**Spongebob Squarepants13: Hahaha I'm glad you love it. I hope you enjoy that new pool, and the supplies, because you never know when you might need them...**

**Nightmre13: Thanks, here you go**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Wait no longer here it is**

**21SidraCire: Indeed he did**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Magiccatprincess: Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter as well**

**Witch08: Well, I can say, that he will probably show up again… And here you go! Another update!**

**Pianogirl89: Thank you very much, hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

Jack woke up 10 minutes from Burgess.

"Hey," Aster said softly when he felt Jack stir, "How you doing?"

"I feel like I got beat up, oh wait, I did," Jack complained. It felt good to be able to complain again, and be with someone he knew would take care of him.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," Aster said while shifting Jack so he could look at him better.

"I want Dad, are we almost there yet?"

"Bout 10 minutes away, we'll get dropped off at your mom's house and then your dad and I will take you to the hospital to get checked out."

"Are Sandy and Tooth here?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No Jackie, they aren't, they are getting the first flights they can in. I think Ana said that she would be here late tonight or early tomorrow morning and Sandy would be here around tomorrow afternoon. They are both excited to see you."

"Am I gonna have to spend my birthday in the hospital?"

"We'll see okay, let's not push it," Aster said as they approached the Bennett house and he thanked the cop before turning around and picked up Jack and knocking on the front door which flew open seconds later.

"Jack," Sophie and Jamie cried happily as Aster eased Jack on the ground while still supporting some of his weight.

"Hey guys. Have you seen my dad?" Jack asked looking around for his dad and smiled when he saw him come around the corner. North briskly walked over to Jack and picked him up and hugged him close.

"Hey Bud, how you doing?"

"I've been better," Jack whispered back burying his face in his dad's chest.

"Nick, we should probably take him to the hospital to get checked over. He can worry about a shower later," Aster said looking Jack over. North nodded and they headed toward the car.

Hospital

"Hey Dr. Clark," Jack said bashfully seeing that he would be the doctor to check over him again.

"Hello Jackson, glad to see you are back relatively safe and sound, you gave your mother a scare." Jack just nodded and followed Dr. Clark's instructions and answered his questions.

"Okay," Dr. Clark began after finishing his examination, "He has a cold, not surprising if that is all he was wearing during his kidnapping," Dr. Clark said while motioning toward Jack's ripped, dirt covered, and bloody sweats and t-shirt, "I need to stitch up that gash on his head. He has a concussion from the blow to the head, three cracked ribs and a lot of bruised ribs so I will have to wrap those, and of course the broken leg will have to be casted." Dr. Clark approached Jack with a wet washcloth and went to wipe the dirt away so he could stitch up the gash but Jack flinched away. Dr. Clark sighed and looked at Aster and North, "Would one of you care to wipe the dirt away?" North reached for the washcloth and approached his son, and carefully wiped the dirt away from the surrounding area, careful not to make it start bleeding again.

"Alright, I'm going to get a local anesthetic and some bandages for your ribs and some plaster for the cast. I'll be back in a moment. If you want to go ahead and take of your shirt you can," Dr. Clark said while walking out to get the supplies. Jack turned to North and Aster.

"I don't wanna take of my shirt," he pouted.

"Jack," North said sighing not wanting to fight with Jack and gave Aster a pleading look.

"Alright Frostbite," Aster started and continued even after Jack's indignant shout that his name wasn't Frostbite, "If you don't take the shirt off I'll cut it off. And that isn't even your shirt, it's mine, you stole it."

"Cry about it," Jack retorted but started to pull off the shirt with Aster's help. After it was off Aster took the shirt and backed away before whistling, and saying "That's a lot of bruises." Jack looked down, there was a few shoe shaped bruises on the side of his stomach that had all formed together to make one huge bruise, smaller bruises along his stomach and bruises around the injured ribs. The shirt had also been hiding the huge hand shaped bruises that were on either side of his arms from where Pitch, Frank, or Dumber had grabbed him.

"Glad Tooth isn't here, she would freak out," Jack said still looking down. Aster and his dad were off in the corner muttering to each other he got bits and pieces of what they were saying like "going to kill him" "just a kid" "psycho". They were interrupted when Dr. Clark came back in along with a nurse named Margaret. They set to work patching up Jack, who for the most part sat their obediently, which is what made North and Aster the most nervous. Jack never did anything without a fight.

"Alright, so this is a waterproof cast, so he can get it wet. The bandages on his ribs can be changed out, but he needs to wear them for a while," Dr. Clark addressed North before turning to Jack, "When you get home, take a shower and have your mom clean out any small cuts you have, you don't want them to get infected. She will know what to do. Alright, I don't want to see you back here again while you are visiting your mom unless it is to say hello, no more getting hurt. I'll see you around Jackson," with that Dr. Clark and Margaret walked out the door to tend to other patients.

"Alright Jack here is the plan," North said while walking out with Jack toward the car, "We are going to drop you off at Julie's-"

"But _Dad_," Jack interrupted.

"Don't interrupt, and you are going to take a shower and let her take care of the scratches and anything else. Then you can make the decision of whether to come back to the hotel with us, in which case we would pack up your stuff and take you there and you could visit your mom in the morning, or you can stay at her house and we will see you in the morning."

"I wanna stay with you guys at the hotel," Jack said immediately, there was no way he could spend another night in the same room he got kidnapped in.

"Alright, be good for your mother while you are there," North warned while they pulled up to the Bennett house. He and Aster saw Jack roll his eyes in the back of the car, "I'm serious Jack. We just got you back, no starting any fights, deal?"  
"Deal," Jack sighed and opened the door to get out before looking nervously back at them, "I'll see you guys soon right? Like you aren't going to be gone long are you?"

"We'll see you in probably an hour tops," Aster said checking his watch, "Just keep your phone with you, it's charged downstairs, text us if you need anything," He said as they pulled away. Jack sighed and walked up the porch steps, the door was open and his mother was pulling him into a hug before he had even knocked.

"Um, hi," Jack said squirming.

"You okay?" Julie asked tears shining in her eyes. She got a nod and she continued, "Alright, upstairs mister and take a shower and then I'll check you over." Jack nodded again and did as he was told and was downstairs sitting on the counter in the kitchen having her clean his cuts a half an hour later. Jack hissed as she cleaned a particularly deep cut.

"Sorry," she said gently stroking his arm. Jack moved away before replying, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You don't have to act so tough; it's okay to be scared."

"I'm _not_ and I don't need _you_ to kiss my "boo boo's" better," He said hostilely.

"That's what moms do Jack," Julie tried to reason with him.

"You aren't my mom."

"Really, then what am I? Because last time I checked, I'm the one that gave birth to you," Julie said raising her voice.

"That makes you a _mother_; moms don't just ditch their kids when a better _opportunity_ comes along," Jack shouted Julie had tears in her eyes.

Sophie who had heard a knock on the door had opened it and let Aster and North in during this fight, they were standing in the doorway letting them try and work it out, ready to move in when they thought it had gone far enough. North decided that Jack's last comment had gone far enough.

"Jackson," North said sternly from where he was causing both Julie and Jack to whip around.

"_What_," Jack spat, and Aster shook his head admiring the kid's bravery but knowing how foolish he was acting.

North walked over to Jack and grabbed his hand, "We'll be right back Julie." And with that he led Jack out of the room and into the living room before spinning him around to face him.

"What do you think you are going Jack? I said no fighting."

"We weren't _fighting_; we were expressing our differences in a loud manner."

"Cute," North said sarcastically before continuing, "Jack, c'mon bud, you just got back, would you rather be with Julie or with Pitch."

"That isn't a far question Dad."

"Which one," North pressed needing Jack to realize that Julie was a lot better than some people out there.

"Julie," Jack muttered with his head down.

"Right, your _mom_, and why is that?"

"Because, I know that she wouldn't hurt me even when we fought or she was mad at me."

"So why do you seem determined to drive her away?" North said, sometimes it was impossible to understand what was going on in Jack's head and this was one of those times.

"Because," Jack said starting to shout again, "I liked things the way they were _before_ I had to come here. I didn't have to fight all the time and I didn't have to get looked at by the people in town like I was a weirdo or a science experiment, and I didn't get kidnapped by my _crazy_ uncle!"

"Jack you fight with us all the time and you getting kidnapped had nothing to do with your mother and you know it."

"But when I fight with you guys, I, I don't know anymore, I just I don't want to be here I wanna go home," Jack said finishing quietly, tears forming in his eyes. North sighed, Jack was too stressed out to deal with this right now.

"Alright Jack, we can go to the hotel now if you want," North said caving at the sight of Jack's puppy dog eyes, "Is all your stuff packed?" Jack nodded, "Is it all upstairs," Jack nodded again, "Alright, I'll go get it, you go _apologize _to your mom for fighting and say goodbye to everyone. Then we can leave." Jack just nodded again; North ruffled his hair and walked upstairs to get Jack's stuff.

"Julie," Jack said walking around the corner to where Aster was standing near Julie, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Dad's taking me back to the hotel now, so goodbye until tomorrow too I guess."

"Goodbye Jack," Julie said looking up at Jack, hurt still shining in her eyes but she didn't look like she was on the verge of crying anymore.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Jamie asked coming around the corner with Sophie.

"Um, I'm going to a hotel for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow," Jack said and Jamie and Sophie hugged him, "Um, thanks guys," Jack said returning the hug.

"Wait," Julie said walking out of the room, "Presents for your birthday she said handing them to Jack, "Don't open them until you are allowed to open the rest of your family's." Jack nodded and walked over to where his dad was waiting and waved goodbye. They walked out the front door and got in the car.

"Jackie?" Aster called behind him.

"Yeah," came the quiet reply.

"What's up with being silent?" Aster didn't get a verbal response so he turned around to face Jack and saw him shrug. Aster and North shared a concerned look. This couldn't be good.

**Until next time fateful readers, you know the drill.**

**-Chrisanna**


	16. Chapter 16

Two Families Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Magiccatprincess: I know it can be hard arguing with a parent, well foster parent in my siblings and I 's case. And yes, hopefully I can write some heartfelt moments between Jack and everyone else. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Well, you may just be right. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

They had been in the hotel for ten minutes and so far Jack had stared at a wall, his good leg bouncing up and down. Aster had opened up the door that connected the two hotel rooms together; there was one double bedroom and one room with two singles and a couch where Aster, Jack, and Sandy would be staying.

Every time one of them moved to go somewhere they would break Jack out of his trance and he would jump and stare at them, nervous at first and then worried that they were going to leave. Jack heard a knock on the door but didn't look up from the spot he was looking at on the wall. He heard talking and then voices call him a couple of times before he came back to reality.

"What is go—_Tooth_," Jack yelled excitedly jumping up and going as quickly to her as his injured body allowed.

"Hi sweetie," Ana said and hugged him close. Jack latched his arms around her neck and clung to her. She shot North a worried look, their Jack wasn't normally clingy, "How are you?" she asked as he detached himself from her. Jack just shrugged. Ana sighed, "Well happy birthday," She said happily ruffling his hair.

"Jack which bed do you want?" Aster said trying to coax a response out of him. He just got a shrug before he watched Jack walk over to North who was sitting on the bed watching the news. Jack climbed up next to him and tucked his legs as close to his body as he cuddled close to his dad, North unconsciously wrapping an arm around him, still absorbed in the news.

"That's right Chuck," the same perky news lady Aster recognized from the last time he had watched the news said, "The missing boy, Jackson Overland, was found early this morning. There is no word on his condition or where he is staying, and there is no word on where his abductor is," North felt Jack shudder and he quickly turned off the TV and turned to Jack to try and distract him.

"You want to open your presents?" North asked, Jack nodded not moving from his spot next to his dad. "Aster will you go get the presents please?" North asked.

"Yeah sure mate," He said and walked over to his suitcase in the corner and grabbed the presents, "Here you go Jackie." Aster had started using his childhood nickname constantly, hoping that Jack would at some point tell him that it was Jack and not Jackie, but no luck so far.

Jack tentatively reached forward to grab one of them, "The presents aren't going to bite you Jack," Ana said quietly sitting next to Aster on the floor since North and Jack were on the bed.

Jack just nodded and grabbed the one that read "To: Jack From: Aster" and ripped open the paper, he looked at what it was and then glared at Aster. Aster started to chuckle as Jack held the walkie talkies in his hand.

"Now when you and Gale are on the roof you don't have to shout to each other," Aster said receiving a glare from Ana this time who whispered, "I thought we were trying _not_ to encourage being on the roof." Jack smiled at this and Ana couldn't help but not be mad at Aster anymore.

"Okay, Sandy's is with Sandy so that leaves Julie's, your siblings, and me and North's. Which one do you want?" Jack just pointed at Sophie's. Hers was simple enough, it was a painting of Jack, Jamie, and Sophie skating on a pond, a pond with thick ice that is so Jack couldn't fall in. Jack smiled and pointed at Jamie's next. Jamie had given him a book about all supernatural things in Michigan so Jack could be prepared. Jack had to roll his eyes and smile at Jamie's logic. That left Julie's and North and Ana's.

"Which one will you choose first," Aster said in a game announcer's voice. This got an actual giggle out of Jack. Jack smiling pointed at Julie's, wanting to save North and Ana's for last. It was a book that he had been talking about the entire time he was in Burgess, which made him happy to know that she had been listening to him some of the time.

"Alright last present," Ana said smirking at North while handing Jack the box. Jack looked at the two of them before tearing off the paper of the box and opening it. It was… empty expect for a piece of paper. Jack turned the paper over. It was a print out made to look like a certificate, saying "The holder of this card, Jack Overland, is granted one pet from the local Michigan pound of his choosing." Jack's eyes shot up to his dad and then to Ana and then back to his dad. Jack had always wanted a dog, but his dad had never let him get one. Ana must have had to do some serious begging on his behalf for him to get this present.

"Good surprise?" North asked, Jack nodded excitedly, "I'll take you whenever you want when we get back to Michigan."

"And it says pet," Ana pointed out, "So if by some strange happenstance you see some other animal that isn't a dog at the pound and you fall in love with it, you can get it." Jack was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Alright, let's get this mess cleaned up," North said gesturing to the pile of wrapping paper and boxes that were strewn all over the floor and he stood up. Jack whimpered when he moved and quickly got up and latched onto his dad's side.

"Jack," North said, "Why don't you go watch TV while Ana, Aster, and I clean up and talk?" Jack rapidly shook his head no, "C'mon Bud," North said leading Jack over to the bed.

"No," was Jack's short yell. The three adults shared a look, they needed to talk about Jack, and they couldn't talk about him, if he was attached to North.

"Sweetie, what if Aster watches TV with you?" Jack shook his head no, his hand griping North's shirt hard.

"Are you tired at all? Do you want to try to sleep?" Ana said trying to coax Jack to let go of North's shirt. Jack shook his head again. Aster and North shared a look and they knew what the other one was planning. Aster walked up to Jack helped North untangle Jack's hand from the fabric of his shirt before quickly picking him up and placing him on his lap so he couldn't grab at North.

North and Ana briskly walked over to the door to talk while Jack was busy trying to get free of Aster's hold on him. Aster turned on the TV to some mindless cartoon channel hoping to distract Jack, but Jack kept looking at him and then back at his dad and struggling some more. Over near the door North and Ana were discussing Jack.

"Has he been like this since you got him?"

"Aster said that he talked to him in the car, but he clammed up a couple of times in the car ride to the hospital and was feeling up to talking enough to fight with Julie at her house. He got really silent on the car ride here."

Ana nodded and thought for a moment, "I can call Emily and see what she has to say on the subject. She is a child therapist; she probably knows what to expect in cases like this, I'll call her tonight."

North nodded, "Yeah, let's do that. I think that getting that pet from the pound will help him too. It will give him something to bond with and maybe it will help him feel more protected." Before either of them could say anything else they heard a yelp of pain from Aster and a brown mop of hair fly at North and become attached to him once more.

"You okay?" Ana asked Aster.

"He bit me," Aster said shocked, "I don't actually believe he bit me." North was about to pull Jack off him and scold him when he felt Jack tremble.

"It's late Jack, let's get you to bed," North said and picked him up, carrying him to the other room, "Which bed," he asked and Jack pointed to the one in the corner closest to the door leading to North's room. North set him on the bed and helped him get situated while Aster cut off the lights expect for the bathroom light so that Jack could have a little nightlight.

"Goodnight Sweetie," Ana said kissing Jack's forehead.

"Yeah, night Frostbite," Aster said ruffling Jack's hair.

"We are going to be in the next room and the door will be open so we won't be far, don't worry," North said repeating Ana's actions before standing up and walking out the door with the others.

"That went better than expected," Ana said.

"Did he have any nightmares while he was sleeping in the car?" North asked Aster.

"No, but I mean he was exhausted, he looked like he either hadn't slept the entire time he was gone, or it hadn't been very restful sleep."

"And now that he is a little more rested," Ana trailed off before starting again, "What are you two expecting?"  
"Nightmares," They both answered at the same time. The three of them settled down for what they were sure was going to be a long night.

**You guys know the drill, :)**

**- Chrisanna**


	17. Chapter 17

Two Families Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Sorry for the wait, I had a busy week and weekend**

**Spongebob Squarepants13: Well, you do have a supply kit and a pool to help with those feels. :) Enjoy**

**Littlemonster224: Well, I updated, not so sure about that sooner part. Anyway, enjoy.**

**KoikyuuiKitai: Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Alana-kittychan: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**The Lurker: I completely agree, just because you gave birth to someone doesn't make you there mom or dad. You have to earn that right. Yes, Pitch is missing. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy**

**Honey Bagder 1: Thanks, here you go, next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Glad you liked it; hope you like this one as well.**

**Neukiri: Yes here you go an update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha your review made me laugh, yes men can be stupid sometimes :). And here you go another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

It was five in the morning when Jack woke up screaming for the third time. Aster groaned and rolled out of his bed and walked to Jack's.

"C'mon Frostbite, just a dream," He said rubbing Jack's back. North and Ana stood in the doorway seeing if Jack would need either of them. Jack mumbled something into Aster's shirt.

"What Jack?" Aster asked not having heard him.

Jack pulled back from Aster's shirt, got up from the bed, stood in the middle of the room, and crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look as stubborn as possible, it didn't really work with the bed head hair and tear tracks on his face. Jack looked at Aster, then North, and finally Ana before landing back on Aster and he said, "I'm not going back to bed."

The three adults shared a look, it was only five, and Jack had only really gotten about three hours of sleep total.

"You have to Buddy otherwise you are going to be super tired this afternoon," North tried. Jack stubbornly shook his head and refused to move.

"Jack," Aster said, "It's time for bed." Jack backed farther away from the bed and Aster tried to reach for his arm to pull him back. Jack saw the hand coming for him out of his peripheral vision and gasped jumping away and backing himself into a corner before sitting down. Ana sighed and rolled her eyes and her husband's and brother-in-law's failed attempts before approaching Jack herself. She walked up to him and crouched down.

"Jack," she started rubbing his arm, Jack visibly relaxed and moved a little closer to her. She shot North and Aster a smug look before turning her attention back to Jack, "What if I let you sleep with North and I, would you go to bed then?" Jack looked at her for a moment, contemplating this idea before nodding hesitantly. Ana took Jack's hand and stood up, leading him back to the other room.

Jack stopped multiple times on the way to the bed and each time Ana would rub his back and tell him everything was okay until he started walking again. Finally they reached the bed and Jack climbed in between Ana and North, curling up close to Ana. He was out like a light in two minutes, North and Ana started to whisper to each other.

"How did you know that would work?" North asked.

"I didn't, I couldn't get a hold of Emily but I remembered she once told me that children feel safest with their parents after having nightmares or any bad experience really. I think it makes parents feel better too, having the children safe with them."

North nodded and Ana continued, "Whenever I think about it, it reminds me of the time that Jack fell off his skateboard when he was 9, he was just learning how to use it and he and Gale were outside riding around the driveway. I was home alone with him I think you, Aster, and Sandy were at the shop. I went inside to answer the phone for one second, and was talking to you about what we were going to do for dinner and I heard his scream. Do you remember that? When I ran outside, Jack had somehow managed to flip off his board and was on the ground crying, and Gale was freaking out. His arm was bent at a weird angle and his lip was busted up, I remember being so thankful that he had that helmet on. When you found us at the hospital we were both a mess."

"I remember that. I think the only reason he liked that cast was because he could hit Aster with it and pretend it was an accident. You wouldn't let Jack out of your sight for three days, and he was completely okay with that."

"Don't act like you have never done that," Ana said and lightly pushed North. Jack mumbled in his sleep and they were quiet for a moment before Ana continued, "You did it that time that his class took a field trip to your shop when he was ten. He and Gale broke off from the rest of the group and the teacher hadn't even noticed until you saw he was gone. You said you found them near the saw and Jack was leaning over, to get a better look at it."

"That scared ten years off me, at least." They traded stories back and forth until they finally fell asleep.

Jack was the first to wake up, it was eight o'clock. He crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb Ana or his dad before walking over to the TV and turning it on and quickly turning the volume on low. It was a newscast about Pitch, but not about the kidnapping, about why he had been to jail and information about the trial.

"Pitch ran, well runs, the largest gang operation since the 1920's Al Capone," the same annoyingly perky newswoman from last night said, "He was charged with drugs, and many other charges, but the biggest one was for the murder of undercover cop Chris Hughes. He almost got away with it, because it was not he himself who killed the man, but he ordered the hit. Testimony from his brothers' changed the juries mind because it lead them to believe that he would order hits like this again without a second thought." The newscaster was about to go on into the details of the murder when a hand grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Don't watch that Jack, it will give you more nightmares," Aster said while strolling into the little breakfast area in the hotel room, remote in hand.

"I don't care, gimme that!" Jack said following him and trying to lunge for the remote.

"Not going to happen."

"Bunny, lemme watch," their voices had been steadily getting louder waking up North and Ana who were watching the conflict with amusement, "But Bunny!"

"No Jack, enough. I am not letting you watch stuff about the murder trial." Aster said sternly.

"Fine I'll watch it later when you are not around!" Jack shouted back.

"You will not," Ana said getting up from the bed and turning Jack around to face her, "Got it?" Jack knew he was outnumbered but turned to look at his dad in the hope that he might side with him. North shook his head before saying, "No listen to Ana and Aster." Jack looked down at his feet and mumbled, "Fine I won't watch it." Ana caught his chin and made him look her in the eyes, "What was that?"

"I won't watch it," Jack said, keeping eye contact with her. Ana nodded her head, "Much better," she said and ruffled his already messy hair before walking over to get some coffee.

"When does Sandy get here?" Jack asked, "And when do we get to go home?"

Ana looked up but didn't look surprised, "You don't want to stay here for Christmas?" Jack shook his head hard with a no. North chuckled, "We can probably get a flight on the 23, be back by the 24 and we can spend Christmas Eve with the Storms'."

"Can I get my dog when we get back?" Jack asked bouncing up and down.

"We said whenever you want so sure, if you want." Before they could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Ana being the closest opened it and Sandy shuffled in. He saw Jack and flashed a big grin before pulling him into a hug. He turned back to Aster and North before signing, "Turn on Channel 8."

"No way Sandy we just had this argument about not watching the murder trial." Sandy rolled his eyes and once again signed, "Turn on Channel 8, now!"

"Fine, don't be pushy," Jack said grabbing the remote from Aster's hand when he wasn't looking. He turned the TV on and a familiar hotel popped up.

"That's right Chuck; I'm here in Burgess where the victim Jack Overland is staying."

"Is that our hotel?" Jack asked looking at his family. They nodded and Jack continued, "That is so messed up. Why are they stalking me? Wait, what if Pitch watches the news? Then he will know where I am!" Jack said panicking.

"Hey, calm down okay," Aster said soothingly, "Nobody's gonna get you, I promise. Your daddy's gonna find a way to book us tickets back to Michigan tonight and we will be far, far away by tomorrow morning."

"It's still messed up that that newswoman is stalking us," Jack pouted, "Make her leave."

"Welcome to being a national headline Jackie, and we can't just make her leave, as long as she isn't trespassing on our personal property or violating any of our rights, she can do whatever she wants."

Jack plopped down on the sofa next to Sandy. They needed to get out and fast.

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	18. Chapter 18

Two Families Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Thunder angel13: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: No you hadn't mentioned that, that is really cool; I wish I knew sign language. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha my family is me, my two sister, two brothers, and foster mom and dad. So yes, I have seen how men can be stupid, but my brothers are normally smart when it comes to not annoying us girls. And here you go, new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Karaline Grace Layton: Hahaha thanks, I hope you love this chapter too.**

**Breezyfeather: Wait no longer, here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: No it doesn't make you mean, I mean I would be meaner than you if it did. :) Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter**

"Alright I got the tickets for tonight. So that means we will be back late tonight or early tomorrow. Then we can go home and sleep and when you wake up we can go to the pound." North said sitting down next to Jack who was texting Gale. He didn't even look up, engrossed in whatever they were talking about. Jack's foot that wasn't in a cast was propped on the side of the sofa and North tickled the bottom of it, instantly getting a reaction from Jack.

"Hey," He said jerking his foot from his dad's grip, "I heard you. I was busy telling Gale the plan."

"Yes, heaven forbid that Gale doesn't know the plan," Aster said from beside Jack. Jack leaned over and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Boys," Ana said from the table not even looking up, "Behave."  
"Yeah Bunny behave," Jack said grinning before becoming serious, "Gale says that there were reporters around the house and shop today."

Sandy looked up at this and signed, "But they know that we are in Burgess, why would they be in Michigan?"

"Gale doesn't know, he thinks that they are probably casing the town so they know where everything is so they can try and get comments out of us."

"If they come within ten feet of my house I'll kill them," Ana said without ever looking up from her paperwork, "or you for that matter. They come within ten feet of you and they won't find the bodies." She said looking dead serious at Jack.

"Tooth," Jack whined, "I don't need you to fight my battles for me. And besides I'll have a dog and Gale to look after me too." Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door. Jack didn't even make a move to get up and instead moved closer to Aster while his dad went to answer the door. He heard muffled voices for a moment before North beckoned him over.

"Yeah," He said as he approached the door and stopped when he saw Julie, "What do you want?"

"Jackson," North said from behind Jack, "Be nice. She just wants to talk with you. In fact, Ana, Sandy, Aster, and I were about to go downstairs and start the checkout procedure. We will be back in a little while. You two have fun." North said while he and the others walked out. Jack mouthed "traitors" to them as they left. He let Julie in and then closed and locked the door.

"I wanted to talk to you," Julie started and Jack interrupted.

"That's pretty obvious."

"Jack, please," Julie pleaded and Jack nodded his head for her to continue, sitting across from her on the couch. Julie was quiet for a moment, thinking about the best way to start this before blurting out,

"I was wrong," Jack gave her a questioning look but said nothing and Julie continued, "I was wrong, I shouldn't have left you, or if I did I shouldn't have just stopped calling. I should have included you in the life I started here and not just left you in Michigan with your father. I should have done so many things that I didn't and I am so sorry. I've seen, well, heard how protective Ana is of you, just like a mother should be and I know that you see her as your mom. I don't blame you for seeing her like that, I blame myself. And I'm can't get those years back, no matter how much I would love to. So all I'm asking is that I just get a chance to be in your life now. If you don't want that, I will understand."

Jack opened and closed his mouth for a moment, unsure of what to say after that longwinded confession, "Why did you leave me?" He asked quietly.

"Your dad and I just didn't work out anymore and so when we got a divorce and I stayed in Michigan I saw you all the time and it worked out fine, but then I met Sam and we started getting serious, and I loved him so much, and he asked me to marry him and move to Virginia and I said yes. I don't know why I left you. I guess I just wanted a fresh start. Your dad loved you so much, that is not saying that I didn't, but I had Sam and it just seemed unfair to leave your dad with no one. I should have tried to get some form of custody of you I know, but I didn't and I regret it."

"I was mad at you for a long time," Jack said, "But after a while I stopped caring, Ana took over your role, and she is my mom now, and nothing is going to change that," Jack paused and Julie looked crestfallen, "but, I guess it would be nice to have you in my life too. Don't expect me to want to fly out here all the time, but I guess I would like to talk to you every now and then, and I would defiantly love to hear from Jamie and Sophie." The door opened and Aster walked in first before leaning out and shouting,

"Hey look they didn't kill each other," and grinned at Jack. Jack picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it at Aster's head it hit him right in the face causing Jack, Julie, North, Sandy, and Ana to start laughing. Ana came and sat down beside Jack, clearly claiming Jack as hers before looking at Julie.

"Tooth," Jack said mimicking her from earlier, "Behave." She smiled at Jack before turning back to Julie.

"I'm Ana."

"Julie," Julie said, "I want to thank you, for, for taking such good care of Jack and for raising him right," Ana looked shocked and Julie rose up, "Well I had better getting going, I have to get home to Jamie and Sophie. I'll talk to you later Jack."

As she walked out the door and Sandy closed it behind her Ana turned to Jack, "You okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine Tooth don't worry. When does our flight leave?"

North answered this question, "We are leaving in 3 hours, that way we have time to get through security and have a little extra time before the plan leaves. So make sure all your stuff is packed," North said as he finished packing all his stuff as well.

"Dad," Jack questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Are the reporters still out there?"

"Yes, why?"  
"I don't want them taking pictures of me. I mean most of the injuries I can cover up, but I have this huge piece of gaze covering my stitches on my head, you can't really hide that."

"Yes you can," Aster said as he started to dig through his bag before tossing something at Jack, "use this." Jack caught it and looked down at the beanie.

"Will this work?"

"Sure it will," Ana said standing up and showing him how they could use it to cover up the majority of it, "See? You can barely see it now." Jack nodded and smiled at them.

3 Hours Later

They were in the elevator heading down the garage where their rental car was waiting. Aster and North had already put all the bags in the trunk so now all they had to do was get past the reporters that were in the garage to get to the car and be on their way to the airport.

"Alright Jack remember, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to and we are going to be right beside you the entire time," North said, "They can't hurt you." Sandy nodded at this comment and flexed his arms making Jack laugh as the elevator dinged, signaling that it was at the garage." The doors opened and they didn't see any reporters anywhere so they quickly headed to the car and they were almost there when they heard the annoyingly perky voice of the same newswoman.

"Jack," she called. Jack shot Ana a look and they all kept walking but she caught up to them, "My name is Bianca Norton, I work for Channel 8 News. What do you have to say about the kidnapping?"

Jack said nothing and moved closer to his dad who tugged his wrist and got Jack to walk again, leading him toward the car.

Bianca kept calling after them trying to get one of them to answer a question before she finally called, "The world has a right to know." Jack looked at Aster and Ana not sure which one was going to snap first. It was Ana; she turned around and marched back to Bianca.

"The world has no right to know anything about my family, _especially_ my step-son. What happened to him is his business and he will tell you whatever he wants, whenever he wants to, _if_ he ever wants to. And if you had any moral integrity whatsoever you would not be stalking a 15-year-old child who is just trying to get home for Christmas so he can spend it with his family and friends. There is that _interesting_ enough for the world," with that Ana spun back around and got in the car beside a laughing Jack. North pulled away, trying to keep a straight face himself.

"Well that was," Jack said looking back at the stunned Bianca they left behind in the parking lot, "_interesting_." Aster was giving Ana a round of applause from the passenger seat beside North and Sandy gave her a thumbs up from the other side of Jack.

"Shut up," she said playfully pushing Jack and pretending to be annoyed with the others. They didn't have any other reporter problems the rest of the way home.

Michigan

The plane had finally arrived at 11 o'clock and Jack was practically asleep already. North just picked the drowsy boy up and the other 3 got the luggage before heading to the car that they had left here before North and Aster had gotten on their plane so many days ago.

"Is he still asleep?" Ana whispered when they finally got home and she was fumbling for the light switch.

"Yes, do you think we should put him in his bed or ours tonight?"

"Put him in his. Emily said it was good to try and keep things normal for children and that if he doesn't feel safe he can come and get into bed with us later." North nodded and took Jack up to his attic bedroom while the rest of the group said their goodnights and went to their bedrooms to get some sleep

Three hours later

Jack woke up in a familiar bed that he hadn't seen in a while. Normally he would feel safe in his own bed, but tonight it was too dark. He cautiously got out of bed, and jumped at every little shadow he saw on the way down the stairs to the master bedroom. He carefully pushed open the door and crawled up onto the bed, in between Ana and North. North and Ana woke up at around the same time when they felt Jack crawl onto the bed, much like he had when he was little and had a nightmare.

"What's the matter Jack?" North asked drowsily. Jack looked and him and shrugged.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Ana asked stroking his hair. Jack nodded and Ana pulled back the covers so he could crawl in. He snuggled up against Ana much like last night. All three of them went right back to sleep and slept until the morning.

Jack was the last to wake up in the morning at around 10. He dragged himself out of bed and downstairs where he could smell Ana cooking food.

"Smells good," he said as he came down the stairs.

"You finally up?" Ana called questioningly in the kitchen.

"Yeah, for the most part," Jack replied yawning.

"Good, your dad is outside so I can tell you what the plan is," she said putting food in front of him, "He is going to try and go to work so he doesn't have to take you to the pound to get your pet, so eat quick and beat him before he can leave. I'll stall," Ana said before turning back to cleaning up the kitchen.

Jack wolfed down his food and quickly ran back upstairs to brush his teeth and get dressed. He was coming back down the stairs when he heard the front door close and ran the rest of the way down and outside to his dad who was getting in his car. He stood in front of the car with his arms crossed and waited for his dad to look up. North looked up and saw he and smiled he rolled down the window, "Get in," he called and Jack smiled and climbed in beside him.

Pound

It was really loud with all the different pets making noise in the pound. Jack and North had arrived ten minutes ago and they had a worker showing them the different pets that were available to be taken home. Jack listened at first but the locked eyes with one pet, a medium sized mutt, with fur as white as snow, and walked over to it.

"Oh yes," the worker replied seeing who Jack was walking toward, "That's Blizzard. She is five-years-old. Tragic past, she and her mate and male pup were homeless and her mate and pup died in the heavy snowfall of the blizzard a month ago. When we found her she was barely alive, she doesn't let anyone really get near her. If she doesn't show some acceptance to humans soon we may have to put her down."

"Can I pet her?" Jack asked.

"You can try just be careful," Angela, the worker, warned. Jack opened the cage door and carefully stuck his hand in. Blizzard growled when Jack first put his hand near her but slowly inched forward and licked his hand, causing Jack to giggle. Blizzard watched him for a moment and then came closer to him and licked his face.

"I've never seen her do that with anyone," Angela said quietly to North, "But most of the other people that have tried to get close to her are adults, she might see your son as her pup."

"Can we get her Dad?" Jack asked hopefully. North nodded and turned back to Angela, who was giving him paperwork he needed to fill out for her.

Back at Jack's House

"We're home," Jack said opening the front door leading Blizzard in with her new leash and collar.

"I see that," Ana said walking around the corner, "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Blizzard," Jack said bending down and rubbing her.

"Yep, and these are Blizzard's Christmas presents," North said bringing in the supplies for the dogs. Ana just laughed and patted him on the arm.

"Where is Bunny?" Jack asked and Ana knew what he was up to.

"Living room, if I were you, I would let Blizzard off the leash and let her explore the living room." Jack did just that and Blizzard took off into the living room.

"You two are terrible," North said laughing. Ana and Jack just high fived and then they heard a crash and Blizzard ran back into the kitchen and sat beside Jack.

"_Jack_," they heard Aster yell and started to laugh.

**Until next time fateful readers,**

**-Chrisanna**


	19. Chapter 19

Two Families Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**LuminousMaple: Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Thunder angel13: Hahaha I'm glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha I loved your review, thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**21SidraCire: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Your review made me grin for like an hour so thank you so much. Don't worry I'll try and add more angst into this story, if not then maybe into the sequel my sister wants me to right. What do you think about the idea of a sequel? Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Breezyfeather: … Faithful, I'll fix that later. XD Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Karaline Grace Layton: Thanks, hope you love this one too.**

"Jack you are the worst nephew in the history of the world," Aster said coming around the corner. Jack started laughing even harder, Ana was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand. Before Aster could say anything else a snowball hit the nearby window and Jack hobbled over and saw Gale. Grinning he waved and ran to the front door with Blizzard at his heels.

Yanking it open he went outside.

"Jack," Gale cried and ran over to him, "I heard you were back. You are coming over for Christmas Eve tonight right?" He said and then saw Blizzard, "and Oh, My, God, your dad let you get a dog? Finally?!"

"Yes, I'm coming over for Christmas Eve just like always and this," Jack said ruffling Blizzard's fur, "Is Blizzard. I'm not sure what strings Ana had to pull to make Dad let me get a dog." Gale nodded and looked Jack over, taking in his new collection of injuries.

"You know," Gale said giving Jack a grin, "I actually don't think this is the worst you have ever been hurt. Physically, at least."

"True," Jack said grinning back.

"Jackson Overland you get back inside right now, you aren't even wearing a jacket," Ana yelled out the front door. Gale and Jack shared a look before bursting out laughing and Jack quickly walked inside and grabbed a jacket and hat.

"I'm going out to the park with Gale," Jack said giving Blizzard's leash to Ana so she wouldn't run after Jack when Jack left.

"Be back in two hours max," North called from the kitchen where he, Aster, and Sandy were working on something for the shop. Jack just nodded and walked back outside to Gale.

"Where to?" Gale asked.

"Hmm, let's go to, what about the skateboard park?"

"You do realize you can't skateboard with a cast on your leg right?"

"Yes, but, if there are still reporters around that will be the last place they look."

"Genius," Gale said as they walked to the park. The skate park always had some people in it, whether it was the beginners trying to learn how to skate or the teenagers like Jack and Gale who were really good at skating, but it was never empty. It was a safe haven for most of the kids, a place where they could go and forget all their problems.

"So, how was your mom?" Gale asked trying to start a conversation again.

"Fine I guess."

"What did you get for your birthday?"

"2 books, a drawing, Blizzard, and, drum roll please," Gale rolled his hands on a nearby trashcan making some of the skaters look their way, "two walkie talkies so we don't have to shout on the roof."

"Did Bunny give you those?"

"Of course, who else would give them to me?"

"Well, my birthday and Christmas present to you is going to destroy all of theirs!"

"Oh really, and what might that be?"

"Maybe it is just our almost decade long friendship?" Jack gave him "the look" and Gale laughed, "I promise that it isn't just that."

"Hey Jack," one of the kids from their school called. Jack and Gale swung around to face them, "Is it true that you were really kidnapped, do you have like any scars, and was it scary?" More kids started to swarm around them. Jack looked back and forth at them as they fired more questions at him.

"Hey _back off_," Gale said pushing some of the kids that started to invade their personal space away, "It's none of your business anyway. Go gossip about somebody else."

"No one was talking to you Gale, you're nothing but a freak obsessed with photography and track," One of the preppy girls said. Jack who had been silent up until this point glared at her.

"Hey that _freak_ you are talking about is my best friend, so back off. And he is completely right; I don't have to tell you guys anything if I don't want to. C'mon Gale let's go," Jack said tugging on his arm.

"If you don't tell us something then people are going to just make up stories," one of the kids called after them, desperate for an inside scoop.

Jack turned around to face them, walking backwards, "I'm still not telling," he yelled back before turning around and walking home with Gale.

Jack's house

Ana was busy cooking some food with Mrs. Storm who had come over to help cook because they had decided that they would hold Christmas Eve here to give Jack a more home environment.

"So how is Jack," Mrs. Storm asked concerned for the boy she saw as another son.

"He is good; most of the time, nighttime is the hardest for him. He has nightmares. And he won't talk about what happened, but we aren't going to push him, he'll talk when he is ready."

The front door burst open and two laughing teens walked in. Blizzard got up from her spot by the fire and licked Jack's hand to get his attention. Jack rubbed her and took off his coat.

"You guys are back early," North observed. The two boys shared a look but just shrugged.

"What happened," Aster asked looking up from the toy he was painting.

"Nothin'," the boys said harmoniously. All four adults in the room gave them a glare and the boys held their hands up in surrender.

"Some of the kids were bothering us so we just came home," Jack said and quickly added when he saw Ana tense up, "No biggie, it was nothing that we couldn't handle."

"Where are Dad and Brooke?" Gale asked.

"They are at home; they are coming over a little later. Why don't you boys go and watch something on TV or find something else to do," Mrs. Storm suggested when they heard a knock on the door. Jack and Gale looked out from behind the curtain to see who it was.

"I don't believe it," Jack whispered to Gale who was just as shocked before he said louder, "Dad come here."

"What?" North said, Ana, Aster, Mrs. Storm, and Sandy who just walked into the room came over as well.

"Wow," North said as he surveyed the news reporters that were outside. There were multiple groups of people, each one from a different news channel; all hoping to get a scoop on the victim of one of the biggest gang leaders in America at the moment.

"Can you make them leave now Dad?" Jack begged.

"They aren't on our property so no," North said.

"What would make them leave?"

"Probably nothing, even if you talked to them they would stick around hoping to get more information."

"That is _so_ messed up," Gale said.

"Don't they have _lives,_ it's Christmas Eve, I mean honestly," Jack said angrily.

"Breaking news never takes a holiday Frostbite," Aster said stroking Jack's hair in an attempt to calm him. Jack shook his hand away and marched over to the TV and turned it on to Channel 8, sure enough that Bianca reporter was there, outside his house.

"That's right Chuck, the boy, Jackson Overland, returned home late last night and was seen briefly around town today. The medical report on the boy has not been released but he did not appear to be seriously physically injured, no one is sure of his mental state after the traumatizing event.

"She's a stalker," Jack yelled throwing the remote at the couch in anger, "Why can't they just leave me alone, I'm not a lab rat."

"Don't throw things," Ana softly chided, causing her to receive a glare from Jack before he threw himself onto the couch and screamed into a pillow. Gale plopped down next to him and Blizzard curled up at the foot of the couch.

"So we are basically stuck here for the entire Christmas Eve?" Gale asked.

"Looks that way," Jack said, voice still muffled by the pillow.

"Awesome," Gale said sarcastically, reclining back into the couch to get comfortable.

**Sorry for the short chapter, busy day.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	20. Chapter 20

Two Families Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**OMG WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you everyone who has helped contribute to those 100 reviews, and just the people who read this story.**

**Breezyfeather: Yes, hopefully it will be interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Hahaha I'm glad you enjoy the annoying reporters. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Karaline Grace Layton: Hey, he isn't with his crazy uncle anymore, so he isn't that bad off. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest: Yes, yes you may. XD I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thunder angel13: Yes, I wrote them to show that they would stick up for each other because that's what best friends should do. And don't worry… I'm sure someone will take care of that reporter… :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha I'm glad you liked Jack in last chapter. I imagined that is how he would react if someone he cared about was being trash talked. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Hahaha no it never goes wrong. Yes, reporters can be annoying, I find it kind of tacky how they always follow people around trying to get the latest scoop on something and don't stop to consider that the person may not want to talk about it. And okay, so I will probably do a sequel, meaning this one ends in a few chapters, not sure how many and then the sequel would take place after that, obviously. :) Thank you for the input and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**LuminousMaple: I don't know who wouldn't feel pissed off. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Bubblegum Flavour: YAY HUNDREDTH REVIEW! Thank you so much for the review, no matter what number it was. And per your request, another update, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jack and Gale had been sitting bored watching the news, which was still a picture of his house, as everyone waited to see if they could get a comment out of them. Jack was sprawled out on the couch with his legs over Gale and one hand draping down rubbing Blizzard's fur. The adults were all busy putting up decorations or cooking, trying to ignore the fact that there were people just outside.

"Gale," Jack whispered. Gale was puzzled for a second as to why Jack was whispering but then realized that it was probably something that their families wouldn't approve of, like a prank. Jack's pranks were always the best and Gale loved to help when he could.

"What's the plan," Gale asked, not even needing to ask what Jack was thinking.

"Head to my room," Jack said getting up. "Dad, we are going to be in my room," he yelled into the kitchen area.

"Yeah, okay we will call you down when we need you guys." The two of them ran up the stairs with Blizzard close on their heels. They finally reached the third floor and opened Jack's door and walked in. The good thing about having the attic room to himself is that he had windows on every side of the house. Jack walked over to the round window facing the front and unlocked it and pulled it open.

"Perfect," He said while peering out.

"Perfect for what," Gale asked as we watched Jack search through his closet in search of something.

"Perfect for this," Jack said holding up a bucket, "We fill it with water and then dump it on her." Jack said and Gale knew that he meant the most annoying reporter, the one that had been bothering him in Burgess, Bianca.

"Genius," Gale said and helped Jack fill it up in his bathroom, "You know, your dad might kill us for this."

"Maybe," Jack said as he turned off the faucet and turned around to face Gale, "Or maybe not." He heaved the bucket up and Gale helped him carry it to the window.

"Wait," He called, he turned on Jack's TV and began recording the channel that Bianca was working for, Channel 8, this way they could record her reaction when she got hit with the frigid water in the already frigid cold.

"Hurry up," Jack hissed, "I don't want her to move!"

"Alright I'm coming," Gale said and they both heaved up the water bucket about to pour it when Blizzard started barking at Jack's door. They heard footsteps and quickly put the bucket down and covered it turning around the face the door right when Aster walked in.

"Hi Aster," Jack said sweetly.

"Alright what are you two up to."  
"Us, up to something, no," Both the boys said at roughly the same time, "What would make you say that?"

"One, you called me Aster and not Bunny, two, you guys are acting way to innocent, and three, I know you both too well."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jack deadpanned with a pretty straight face, "We were just looking at the reporters below."

"Sure," Aster said, "I really don't care what you two were up to as long as it isn't life threatening," he paused, "It isn't is it?" He got two head shakes and nodded before turning around and was about to walk back downstairs when Jack called.

"Hey Bunny,"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to see something really funny?"

"Sure, why not."  
"When you go downstairs, record Channel 8. Trust us, you won't regret it." Aster raised an eyebrow but nodded and walked back downstairs. Gale raced over to the door and shut it. They gave Aster a moment to do as instructed before they picked the bucket up again. Looking at the TV to make sure she was still broadcasting they held the bucket and dumped the water out of the window.

"That's right Chuck, still no—" Bianca's speech was cut off by a ton of water dropping onto her head, she stood there shocked and looked at the camera as it quickly cut to a commercial.

Back in Jack's room he and Gale were high fiving and cracking up. Rewinding and watching her face all over again on his TV.

"This is by far the best idea you have ever had, oh my God; this is going to be like the next internet sensation."

"_Boys_," Ana called from downstairs, "Get down here. _Now._"

"We're screwed," Gale said worriedly, looking at Jack to see if he had a plan.

"Just let me handle it," Jack said getting up, his body language showing that he was ready for a war. They walked downstairs and entered the living room where Ana was waiting with her arms crossed.

"What is this?" She said gesturing to the TV replaying the water hitting Bianca.

"Well, we call it a television; it does this magical thing that projects images on it."

"Don't get cute with me, young man."

"Oh Tooth, calm down, she had it coming."

"She may be annoying and she may frustrate you, but you just humiliated her on _national_ television, she didn't deserve that.

"She's a _bitch_," Jack yelled back, "She should just mind her own _damn_ business and stay out of mine. She deserved it."

"Watch your mouth Jack," North warned from beside Ana.

"Shut up," Jack yelled back, stunning North and Ana. Gale, who up until this point had been standing behind Jack, felt his mouth drop in shock; Jack was normally very respectful to his parents, so this was a rare occurrence.

Aster, who had been watching from the sidelines, walked over to Jack and lightly grabbed his arms pushed him out of the room and up the stairs before he could say anything else to get himself into trouble. Once they had reached the second floor, Aster took Jack into his room and sat him on the bed.

"What is the matter with you? You don't just yell at Ana and your dad. And while I don't agree with Ana on the whole Bianca thing, I think she had it coming too, but you could have calmly explained that to her. But no, you had to come down the stairs and be a smart aleck," Aster lectured pacing in front of Jack who was sitting on the bed before standing in front of Jack and bending down so they were at eye level and asked softer, "What's the matter? You normally never act like this."

"Nothing," Jack whispered looking at the floor.

"I call bull on that." Jack mumbled something back that Aster could hear, "What?" he asked.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were," Jack said quietly, "I want them to leave, and let me go on with my life," he said getting a little louder, "I wish that none of this had ever happened to me," he was still growing louder, "and I wish that everything bad in the world would stop happening to me!" he finished now yelling. Aster was quiet for a moment, thinking of what he could say next to comfort the boy.

"Jackie, I know you had it rough sometimes, but you had a pretty good childhood. I mean how many people can say that their family runs a nationwide toy company? And they still get to see their family every day, like their parents aren't always traveling? And how many people at your school can say that they live with their amazing uncles, dad, and step-mom, and dog now?"

"No one else, but me," Jack said, "But that's the problem Bunny! Sometimes I like being different, but sometimes I want nothing more than to just fit in, for people to stop thinking I'm weird just because I'm into different stuff or I like to do things differently than other people. Sometimes I just want to have a normal family!"

"There is no normal Jack, normal is different for every person. And it's normal to want to fit in, but you shouldn't change yourself or what you like or who you are to fit in, you were born original so don't die a copy of someone else. I don't love you for being someone else; I love you for being my crazy, kooky little firecracker of a nephew." Jack nodded and hugged him, "Now go downstairs and apologize to your dad and Ana."

Jack took a deep breath and started to walk toward the stairs, he looked back at Aster a few times and each time he would wave him on with his hand and walk down behind him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around, the Storms and Sandy were in the kitchen and North and Ana were sitting in the living room. Jack dragged his feet over to them.

"I'm sorry," he said standing in front of them with his head down. Ana, who had still been mad at him, looked up at him and he reminded her of a little lost puppy. She smiled and her anger melted away.

"It is okay sweetie," she said, "And I may have overreacted a little bit, she was asking for something, just maybe not a load of water dumped on her." Jack looked up and smiled sheepishly at her. North turned Jack so he was facing him.

"No back sassing and yelling at Ana," North commanded. Jack smiled, of course he only cared about what Jack did to Ana, Jack could probably throw a fit and be kicking and screaming and North wouldn't care as long as it was directed at him and he would just wait for Jack to calm down, but if Jack started that with Ana, he would be in trouble for the next two months.

"Okay, I'll try." North nodded and hugged Jack, "Did she leave though?"

Sandy who had gone into the living room signed, "Nope still out there."

Jack turned on the TV.

"Yes, we are not sure where that water came from, but it certainly woke me up," Bianca said with a fake laugh, but then saw Brooke and Mr. Storm walking up to the door, "Sir how is Jack doing?" Mr. Storm didn't comment and Gale was already at the door opening it for them as they walked in.

"Well," Brooke said looking at Jack, "That was exciting." Then she hugged him. She saw Jack as another older brother; she had known him basically her whole life so it made sense for her to, "Did you dump water on her head?" She asked as her broke the hug.

"Yep," Jack and Gale said at the same time, they both looked proud.

"That was _so _awesome! Who is this?" She squealed when she saw Blizzard.

"Blizzard, my birthday and Christmas present from Dad and Ana."

"She is _adorable_, I will pet sit whenever you want," Brooke said petting Blizzard and making funny faces at her.

Gale and Jack escaped to the living room while everyone else went into the kitchen. Bianca was still on the TV,

"The fact that no one has commented on the young boy's health leads me to believe that he is probably seriously injured, or traumatized. Either that or the boy's family will not allow him to talk to anyone; they were very aggressive when I met them in the parking lot in Burgess." Gale watched warily as Jack's hands drew into tight fists. He got up and hobbled fast to the door before throwing it open.

"Jack," came the collective yell from everyone inside the house as they watched him stomp up to Bianca.

"Shut _up_," He yelled at her, "You don't know _anything_ about me or my family." Everyone around them, and Bianca herself looked stunned at the angry boy in front of her.

**So, yeah, review please!**

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	21. Chapter 21

Two Families Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Well Happy Valentine's Day everybody! And everyone seemed to love Jack's awesome prank last chapter, so I just thought that I should give my amazing little brother, Max, credit for giving me the idea. Alright, review reviewing time:**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yes, she did deserve that, and it would totally go viral. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Breezyfeather: Hahaha thanks, it was fun to write the water prank. And no it may not end well. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Shiru Mokero: Well congratulations on guessing that! Here have a virtual cookie! Anyway, thank you for the lovely review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**JustPlainOldMe: I'm so glad you loved it and could visualize it. Thank you for the lovely cookies and I hope you love this chapter.**

**21SidraCire: Yes, it will… hopefully. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha that would have been a good idea too. Thank you for the lovely review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Yes, we all know that Jack won't be able to control his temper. :) Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**LuminousMaple: Yes it is priceless, thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**

There was a moment of stunned silence all around. Bianca couldn't believe that some kid from some little town would dare yell at her, a famous reporter, but she needed to be nice to him if she wanted to get any information out of him. Jack was pissed, just plain pissed off; this woman wouldn't leave him alone and was questioning _his_ family that is one thing that Jack couldn't stand. North, Ana, Aster, and Sandy were feeling a broad spectrum of emotions at Jack, scared because he was out there with the ruthless reporter, angry that he just ran out of the house, and worried that he would say something he regretted and not be able to take it back because he was on live television. Gale and the rest of his family were just too shocked at Jack to do anything and Gale was keeping a hand on Blizzard to prevent her from running out there and terrorizing everyone, even if he really wanted to let her.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself then," Bianca said slyly trying to get information out of the boy.

"I'm Jackson Overland, fifteen-years-old, and I live in Michigan with my dad, uncles, and step-mom, and dog."

"Hmm, yes that is interesting, but we really want to know about what happened in Burgess," she pressed. Jack shifted uncomfortably on his bare foot and casted foot.

"I visited my mom," Jack said, starting to wish he hadn't gone outside and thrown himself to the sharks.

"Yes, yes America knows that, we are interested on what it was like to be kidnapped by Pitch," Bianca said inching closer to Jack as he began to shuffle backwards, "I see that you didn't escape unscathed," she said gesturing to his injuries.

"I, I don't know I haven't ever been kidnapped before this so how would I know what it was like compared to anything else. And yeah, I got hurt nothing to it." North, Aster, Ana, and Sandy were debating on whether or not they should try and stop this or not.

"Do you blame your family for letting you get hurt? After all it was Pitch was just trying to get revenge on your father and uncles. Do you blame them?" She said getting uncomfortably close to Jack.

"I, I, I" Jack stuttered looking around and before he could say anything else he heard a very welcoming voice.

"That is _enough_," Aster said walking out to them and pulling Jack closer to him, "You have no right to interrogate him like this. He's a minor."

"Says who," Bianca asked haughtily.

"The law, look it up," Aster said while pulling Jack back to the front door and closing it. Ana spun him around once the door was closed and hugged Jack before pulling him back to look at him.

"What were you thinking?! You can't just go running out into the snow with no shoes or jacket on. I don't care what the reason is!" She said before hugging him close again. Blizzard who had been nudging at Jack's hand finally bit at his shirt to get his attention. After Jack had been released from his bone crushing hug he absentmindedly rubbed Blizzard while he watched the adults talking. Gale slowly inched over to Jack.

"She deserves another prank," Gale whispered and Jack nodded slowly getting up and trying to sneak away.

"Don't even think about it boys," North called to them without even turning around.

"How does he _do_ that?" Gale hissed to Jack.

"I have no idea. I guess he just got good at it after having me for a son," Jack hissed back smirking.

"Boys," Mrs. Storm said, "Go into the living room, we are opening presents soon."

"Yes ma'am," they both said and walked into the living room where Brooke was shaking her presents.

"I think that this one is going to be a doll!" Brooke squealed excitedly at them, they both tried to nod enthusiastically.

"What do you think that yours are?" She asked them and passed them their gifts; she had grown used to Jack getting fewer Christmas gifts than Gale and herself just because his birthday was right before Christmas.

"Jack should get first open this year," Gale commented. Back when Jack and Gale were 8 and Brooke was 4 the adults decided that the children most decide unanimously amongst themselves who got to open the first present.

"I agree," Brooke chirped shaking one of her boxes.

"Whatever," Jack said leaning backwards on the sofa so his body was on the sofa and his head was dangling off facing the kitchen. He stayed like this until he saw his dad and the others walking into the living room and which point he sat up straight again. Normally the adults would sit on the couches and chairs and the children would sit on the floor, but this year Gale and Brooke sat on the floor near their parents and Jack sat on the sofa curled up next to North.

"Stealing my spot I see," Ana teased Jack and tickling his uninjured foot, "What if I wanted to sit next to you dad?"

"Sucks, he was mine first," Jack answered with a smirk causing everyone to laugh.

"Touché," Ana said, plopping down on the sofa next to Jack and running her fingers threw his hair.

"Alright who has first pick?" Sandy signed.

"Jack," Brooke and Gale said at once.

"Alright Frostbite, what do you want to be your first present?" Aster asked and Jack pointed to Gale's present to him. Gale slid it across the floor to Jack who ripped open the wrapping paper before looking at Gale grinning while Ana, North, Aster, and Sandy groaned.

"A new skateboard," Jack said with a huge smile, "You're right, this is a pretty awesome present."

"Jack," Ana said, "If you don't wear a helmet, I will be your worst nightmare."

"I promise I will try to remember to wear a helmet this time."

"If you don't we will throw this board away too," North warned.  
"All right," Jack raised his hands in surrender, "I promise I will wear a helmet." He got a nod from both of them before turning back to the gift giving.

Brooke was right about the doll. She got a doll and lots of accessories and clothes for it and a few books to read. Gale got photography stuff such as more film and dark room equipment, and new track shoes. Jack got his skateboard, books, new track shoes, and art supplies so he could paint on the walls of his room again. Jack had gotten into that nasty habit of drawing on his walls right after his mom left, it started out with just crayons, but upgraded to markers and sharpies as Jack grew older, and had finally reached the point where Jack would steal Aster's art supplies to draw on his walls when he was stressed. North, Aster, Sandy, and Ana had tried to stop him from doing it when he was young, but no amount of timeouts and lectures would stop him so they eventually caved and allowed him to do it.

The Storms' left at around 11 o'clock and Brooke was already asleep, her father was carrying her, while Gale and Jack were both dead tired and almost asleep themselves. They said their goodnights and Ana closed the front door before turning to the scene in the living room.

Aster and Sandy were playing checkers on the floor and North was telling Jack some story from when he was little while Jack was curled up against him, almost asleep. North stopped telling the story when he saw Ana approaching, but Jack was already asleep.

"Should we take him to his bed?" Ana whispered while Sandy and Aster were quietly putting away the checkers set.

"He is just going to end up in our bed, should we just put him there and save the trip?"  
"Emily says that it is best if we try and get him to be independent again so I would put him in his room and see what happens. If he still tries to sleep in our bed after this week she says we need to start taking him back to his room when he comes into ours."

North nodded and picked up Jack, a task that was becoming harder as he got older, not because he was getting heavier, but because he was getting so much taller that he his limbs seemed to get tangled together. He walked up to the third floor with Blizzard following him. When he put Jack in bed and covered him up Blizzard jumped up and curled up next to him. North fondly rubbed her head and kissed Jack's forehead before he headed back downstairs to his bedroom.

Jack woke up five hours later. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but he didn't like waking up in the dark. He slowly got up, Blizzard close on his heels and he headed downstairs to his dad's room. He pushed the door up and it creaked causing Jack to gasp and jump a little.

The creaking had woken up Ana, who was a very light sleeper; she looked at the doorway and saw her step-son and his dog staring pleadingly at her. She nodded her head and pulled the covers back trying to be quiet and not wake up North. Jack climbed in and Blizzard jumped up and fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ana whispered to Jack quietly. Jack shrugged. "Jackie we aren't going to push you, but you know it might help if you talked about what happened with someone. It doesn't have to be me, or your daddy, or your uncles, it can be Gale, or one of the other Storms', or maybe Emily if she comes to visit. But I would really like it if you would talk to somebody." She said and sighed when Jack shook his head no. She was going to need more help than she thought; she was going to need Emily. She'd call her in the morning, Ana decided and fell asleep.

Morning

Ana was first to wake up like always, she always was an early riser. So was her best friend Emily so she went downstairs and called her.

"Hello?" Emily responded.

"Hey, Em it is Ana."

"Hey, how is Jack doing? Any better?"

"No, he still comes in and sleeps with us at night. I mean he is perfectly fine during the day, but when it comes to nighttime he gets really clingy."

"Well, nighttime can be scarier to children because they can't see the sun and it is dark out. And you remember I said you need to start easing him out of your bed, he needs to learn to be independent. I am going to warn you though; he isn't going to like it when you start to wean him out of sleeping with you guys. I'd prepare for a meltdown or two. Has he talked to anyone about what happened?"

"No, he won't. I tried telling him this last night and he shook his head 'no' that he didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, maybe he should see a psychiatrist."  
"I do not trust him with anyone but you."

"Well, I can Skype call him, I do that with some patients who have divorced parents and aren't always around to see me."

"That sounds great," Ana said turning around with her back to the stairs looking out the backyard windows, "Are you sure that isn't a problem?"

"It's no problem whatsoever."

"Alright, if you are sure it won't be a problem." Ana said to Emily before she heard a quiet voice behind her.

"I'm a problem?" Ana swung around and saw Jack standing there looking at her with big, sad eyes.

**Until next time **_**faithful**_** readers,**

**- Chrisanna**


	22. Chapter 22

Two Families Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay, in my mind right now we will only have a few more chapters in **_**this**_** story, if you want a sequel, please tell me in a review or vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks. :) **

**JustPlainOldMe: Yes it is a hard blow to him after what he has been through. Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you adored the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**Breezyfeather: Hahaha, you can hug him… just in your mind I guess. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Hahaha sorry about that… I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Nightmre13: Please tell me your head didn't explode! I updated as fast as possible. I hope you like it.**

**LuminousMaple: Hahaha, no one knows. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**21SidraCire: Indeed, hope you like this chapter.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Hahaha I'm glad you want a breakdown… I think. :) Yes, people do need to be a little more careful of where they talk, but to be fair to Ana, she thought everyone else as asleep so in her mind it was private. Thanks for the props on Bianca, I try my hardest not to make her too annoying, but she has to sort of antagonize Jack. I'm glad I brightened your day; I hope you love this chapter.**

"Jack," Ana said quietly, the phone still pressed against her ear, she felt so bad when she looked him in the eyes, and he looked so hurt.

"Sweetie," she started but stopped when Jack shook his head quickly at her and raced up the stairs, his feet pounding on the wooden steps.

"Ana?" Emily said through the phone, "What just happened?"

"Jack overheard me asking you if it was a problem and he thought I meant he was a problem,  
Ana said sitting down at the kitchen table and running her hand through her hair.

She heard Emily blow out a breath through the phone, "I'd go tell North or Aster or Sandy really. I wouldn't try and talk to him right now. With all his mixed up emotions he might explode, sort of like a time bomb. Actually, he is probably going to be more like a series of time bombs."

"Yeah," Ana said sadly tracing her finger across the wood table, "I'll go get Aster he is good at dealing with Jack when he is like this."

"Okay Ana, call me back later," Emily said before hanging up. Ana hung up the phone and sighed while walking up the stairs to Aster's room.

"Aster," she whispered knocking on his door.

"Yeah," a semi-groggy voice said and she heard him get up and open the door, "What do you need Ana." Ana barely let him wake up before she told him what had happened.

"Will you go and talk to him? _Please_," Ana begged.

"Of course," Aster said getting up and walking to the third floor stairs, "I'll have him downstairs by breakfast time," he said confidently, searching his pajama pocket for a paper clip before walking up the stairs to Jack's room.

"Jack, open up."

"Go away."

"Now Jack."

"No." Aster sighed and popped the lock open with the paper clip. He tried to open the door and was slightly annoyed to find that Jack had attempted to barricade it. He pushed harder on the door and managed to get the furniture to move enough so that he could squeeze into the room. He looked for Jack for a second before he saw him trying to climb out the window. Aster quickly walked over and grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back inside.

"Lemme go!" Jack said trying to pull his arm free. Aster pulled him farther away from the open window so he wasn't in danger of falling out of it, "_Bunny_, let me go!" Just like that the first time bomb exploded. Jack was trying to get his arm free and was hitting his uncle's chest with his other arm's fist.

"Jack stop," Aster said trying to calm him down, but Jack kept hitting him even after Aster let go of his arms, it didn't really hurt, his nephew was scrawny so there wasn't much muscle behind his punches. Aster winced when Jack finally landed a good punch in the middle of his chest. He grabbed Jack's hands and held them in his own, firmly, but not hurting him.

"Jack, "Aster said warningly, Jack tried to hit at him again, "_Jackson_, stop it." Jack stared at him for a second before tears started slipping down his face, which became sobs and Jack sank to the floor. Aster let him, not letting go of his grip on the boy in case he thought of trying something stupid and sank down with him. Jack tried to pull away from Aster for a moment but finally let him hold him close.

"What are we going to do with you Jackie?"

"imnotaproblem," Jack muttered into Aster's side.

"What was that?"  
"I'm not a problem," Jack said while wiping away his tears, finally calming down, "Ana said I was a problem, I'm not, I'm not a problem," Aster could see Jack was winding himself back up and he quickly said,

"Jack you misheard her, she wasn't saying you were a problem, she was talking about having her friend Emily talk to you _if_ it wasn't a problem."

"I don't need a shrink!" Jack yelled, leaping up out of Aster's grip.

"Jack, you need to talk to someone! We don't care who, just someone!"

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to someone!"

"Jack," Aster groaned leaning his head against the boy's bed, "Can you please just at least _try_ it. If you don't like it, I don't know, I'll tell Ana to leave it alone. But it might be able to help you sleep better at night."

"Fine," Jack said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Good, now c'mon it's breakfast time."

"I don't _want_ breakfast."

"Jack," Aster sighed, "Do you have to fight about everything?"

Jack was quiet for a moment and allowed Aster to lead him downstairs before replying, "Yes." Aster just laughed and playfully pushed him into the kitchen.

Nighttime

Jack had had to talk to Emily twice that day, both times on Skype so she could watch his physical reactions to things going on around his and to the questions she asked. Things went good during the daytime conversation, but the one that happened at night, after the sunset was worse. Jack jumped at small things and shadows and fidgeted a lot more. He was also more evasive in his answers to her questions.

"Alright Jack, I'm done. You can go, can you please send Ana in?" Emily asked from the computer screen. Jack nodded and shot out of the room, racing to where Aster, Sandy, and his dad were watching the news and cuddled up with North, telling Ana that Emily wanted her along the way.

"Hey Em, how did it go?"

"Well, he is definitely jumpier at night. That is normal in most cases; children get scared of the dark because they can't see what is going on beyond a certain point. Did you put the nightlight in Jack's room like I recommended?"

"Yep," Ana confirmed.

"Alright, tonight I want you to put him to bed a little earlier," Ana gave Emily a confused look, "Trust me on this one, it is going to take him longer to fall asleep, because tonight I don't want you to let him get in bed with you and North. If he comes downstairs into your room, you take him back upstairs to his room. If he comes back down, repeat the process."

"That sounds like fun," Ana said sarcastically, "Alright Em, we'll try that. Thanks for the help, we'll call you in the morning."

Ana got off Skype and turned off the computer before walking into the family room area and telling the adults what was going to happen while Jack was focused on what was going happening on the TV.

"Alright Jack, bedtime," Ana said when it reached ten o'clock.

"But, I don't have to go to bed for another hour!"

"We are going to try something new tonight. Go on upstairs to your room; we'll be up in a moment." Jack sighed but walked upstairs. Waiting to make sure that he was upstairs in his room, and checking to make sure he wasn't in the stairwell listening Ana turned to the others.

"You guys ready for this?"

"Yep," Aster and North replied and Sandy shook his head yes.

"Okay, remember, if he comes into your room you _have_ to take him back to his. No matter how many times he comes in and no matter how pitiful he looks." She got nods of confirmation. The four of them went to Jack's room and said goodnight. Nothing bad happened at first, Jack stayed in his room. Then World War III broke out at around 1 in the morning.

Jack had woken up and crept downstairs to his dad's room. He pushed the door open and was about to crawl into bed when Ana and North woke up. They shot glances at each other.

"Jack did you have a nightmare?" Ana asked and Jack nodded, sitting on the edge of their bed, Ana slowly got up.

"C'mon I'll take you back to bed," she said.

"No," Jack whined, "I wanna stay here with you."

"No, come on you are a big boy. Let's get you upstairs," Ana managed to get Jack upstairs and back into bed, she stayed with him for a few minutes stroking his hair before she got back up and went back downstairs to her bed.

At 1:30 Jack tried Sandy's room, only to get the same response as before. At 2:30 he went to Aster's room, only to be taken back upstairs to his room. Jack hadn't been asleep since he woke up at 1, but Blizzard was still asleep, she hadn't moved since they had originally gone to sleep, she was fast asleep. He just waited a certain amount of time before he would try to go to one of the adults. At 3 in atomic bomb was dropped. Jack tried Ana and North's room again. This time North went to take him back to bed. They got to the bottom of the third floor stairs when Jack refused to move.

"C'mon buddy, let's get you back in bed." Jack turned around and started to walk back to North's room, "No, _your_ bed," North clarified, "C'mon," he said grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him toward the stairs. Jack let North take his whole weight, making North lose his grip on Jack's hand and Jack to land sitting on the floor, refusing to move. The noise had woken up Aster, who was watching from his doorway and decided to help North.

"Let's go Frostbite, upstairs." Jack shook his head at him refusing to move. Aster tried to pick him up to carry him to his room when Jack screamed.

"_No_!" Jack screamed at Aster and North, almost directly in Aster's ear. The scream woke up Ana and Sandy who came into the hallway to watch.

"Jack, you need to go to sleep," Ana said trying to convince him to get up. Jack shook his head no.

"I bet Blizzard is getting lonely," North tried. Jack still refused to move. Aster was getting fed up of Jack's antics and he was tired and it was too early in his mind to be dealing with this. He waited for Jack to be distracted by North before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Jack's feet kicked his chest and his hands pounded into his back, but Aster didn't stop until he was in Jack's room, a shocked North, Ana, and Sandy following him. Jack was still trying to hit him when Aster placed him on the ground and Aster snapped his tiredness and annoyance reaching their peak.

"Stop hitting me, _now,_" Aster said taking Jack's shoulders and shaking him. Jack stopped trying to hit him and stared at him, tears forming in his eyes and his body trembling. Aster realized what he had done.

"Shit, Jack I didn't mean to scare you," Aster tried to apologize, releasing his hold on Jack's shoulder and scrubbing a hand over his tired face. Jack raced away from him and buried himself into his dad's side crying.

They stood in almost complete silence, minus Jack's cries and Ana and North's attempts to get him to detach himself from North and stop crying. Sandy looked at all the adults and signed.

"What now?"  
**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna.**


	23. Chapter 23

Two Families Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay, so you guys want a sequel. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters will be in this story, but I will keep you all updated on the sequel.**

**Witch08: Thanks for the review, I agree, poor Jack. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Breezyfeather: Yeah, I used to have night terrors after our (me and my siblings) parents died. I haven't heard of using Melatonin, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the review, and I hope you love this chapter.**

**Thunder angel13: Comfort is coming soon, but it is a long process. Thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter.**

**JustPlainOldMe: Yes, I know that feeling when you want to hug someone and give them cookies. Hahaha you didn't sound sadistic, and there will be a sequel. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you love it. :)**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yeah, bad Aster! Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**21SidraCire: Yes, yes he is. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**LuminousMaple: I'm glad you think Jack is adorable, because he is. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: No, we aren't horrible people, we are fanfictioners… Yeah he is behaving pretty well considering everything he has been through. I know Max just sat staring at a wall for the first week after our parents died. Thanks for the amazing review, and I hope you love this chapter.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha yes Bunny, get your act together. I'm glad your head didn't explode, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Neukiri: Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

Aster shrugged at Sandy's question and tried to approach Jack.

"Jackie," Aster started. Jack shook his head and buried it further into North's side.

"Aster," Ana warned.

"Jack," Aster said and he lightly rubbed his hand up Jack's arm. None of them expected Jack's reaction.

"_Don't touch me,_" Jack screamed at Aster. Ana and Sandy jumped at Jack's scream and North hugged him closer to his side.

"Aster," Sandy signed to him, "Leave him alone. Talk to him in the morning."

"I'm with Sandy on that one Aster," North said. Ana nodded in agreement. Jack was oblivious to what was going on around him and was back to crying in North's side. He was too stressed out, scared and tired to care what was going on and trusted his dad to keep him safe.

Ana looked at North and they reached a silent agreement, "Jack," Ana sighed in defeat, "You want to sleep with us tonight." Jack didn't respond and just clung to North.

"Jack," North said bending down to his son's level, making Jack release his hold on him, "You want to stay in my room tonight."

"Yes," Jack whisper, North nodded and stood up and Jack reattached himself to North's side.

"C'mon let's get you to bed," North said leading Jack out of the room. Blizzard, who had been awoken by the commotion in Jack's room jumped off the bed and followed Jack and North out of the room. Ana, Sandy, and Aster followed a moment later and they all went to their respective bedrooms. When Ana reached hers she realized that she would be the last to claim a spot on the bed. Jack was practically attached to North's side, already fast asleep, North was on his side of the bed still awake, and Blizzard was at their feet, also asleep. Ana crawled into her side and tried not to be hurt when Jack subconsciously moved even closer to North.

"He already asleep," Ana questioned amazed.

"Yeah," North said, "He must have been really tired. He probably didn't get much sleep at all earlier tonight."

"Emily's going to kill Aster when she finds out that he scared Jack. I'm sure we will all get a five minute lecture on how this will set Jack back or something. I love her, but she is extremely protective over her patients'."

"And we aren't protective over Jack?"

"Well of course we are," Ana said, "But he is like our baby. There is no one else here for us to baby and look after. Sandy and Aster baby him too, although I don't think Aster would admit it."

"The only time I have ever seen Aster admit that he was scared for Jack was when we left him in charge of Jack when he was 7 and he choked on some food and had to go to the hospital. He was pacing up and down the hallway and thought we were going to kill him, and was beating himself up for letting something happen to Jack."

"I remember that, that was back when we used to call him Jackie, and not Jack. That seems like it was so long ago."

"Yes, back before he had to fight us tooth and nail about everything."

"No, he still did that back then, just about simpler things. Like whether or not he had brushed his teeth long enough. Now we have to fight about getting homework done, and eating enough food, and not getting in trouble at school. Speaking of school, what are we going to do when he has to go back to school?" Ana asked nervously.

"Pray to God he doesn't kill everyone there, or Gale doesn't for him."

"I'm serious North."

"I'm sure he will be fine, we this weekend and then school starts up, so we have a little while to make him feel safe enough to go to school and then straight back home."

"Are you taking him to the shop with you tomorrow?"

"I don't think I will be able to detach him, so probably."

"Don't let him get hurt there, okay?" Ana said yawning, her eyes closing against her will. She was asleep before she heard North promise Jack would be fine.

She woke up in an empty bed in the morning. Walking downstairs she was surprised to see she was the last one awake.

"It lives," Aster joked from his spot at the table. She was about to sit at her spot next to North only to find that it was taken by Jack. She looked at North and he just shrugged. Sandy was already gone, probably at the shop already and Jack could have just sat in his spot, but that would mean he would have to have been right next to Aster. She shot Aster a sympathetic look and sat down next to him.

"Are you going to work with your dad today?" Ana asked Jack. Jack nodded and finished his cereal, put it in the sink and then raced upstairs to get ready to leave, much like he had before he left for Burgess.

"Talk about déjà vu," Aster said cleaning their dishes.

"Has he talked since he woke up?" Ana asked.

"Nope," Aster said making the p sound extra loud, "We asked him what cereal he wanted and he wouldn't even respond to me, and when North asked him he just pointed."

"Great," Ana sighed and leaned back in her chair before looking at North, "How long are you going to be at the shop today?"

"Probably till 5 like always."

"You think Jack will stay the whole time?"

"I can call Gale a little later and see if he can't drag Jack away from North's side," Aster suggested. Before they could discuss Jack anymore, he appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ready?" North asked. Jack nodded. "Okay, go get in the car, I have to stop by the hardware store first," North said tossing Jack the keys. Jack got a faraway look in his eyes and smirked.

"What?" North, Ana, and Aster asked. Jack looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "The last time I had a pair of car keys," he said quietly trailing off.

"Yeah?" Aster prompted.

"I committed grand theft auto," Jack said and walked out the front door.

Ana looked at the shocked faces of North and Aster and started to giggle, "I think that is his way of saying to hurry up or he will drive off without you."

"He wouldn't leave North," Aster said confidently.

"Hey, at least that got him to talk," North shrugged, putting on his coat.

"True," Ana said. The car outside honked and they saw Jack in the passenger seat beckoning North to hurry up.

Ana laughed, "Have fun with Jack, boys." Aster groaned, this was going to be a long day.

**Sorry it's short but it's all I have time for. Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	24. Chapter 24

Two Families Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yep, he sure did, I'm glad you liked it, I hope you like this one as well.**

**Breezyfeather: Wait no longer, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**JustPlainOldMe: I'm glad you are happy! Thanks for the inspiring review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Nightmre13: Rule number 4: don't let Jack drive a car, he will get **_**himself**_** and you hurt. :) Hope you like enjoy this chapter.**

**LuminousMaple: I'm glad you think he is adorable, because he totally is. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: He hasn't told them anything about his time with Pitch. Yeah, night Jack and day Jack are different because nighttime is supposedly scarier after traumatic events due to the fact that that is when most people sleep (nightmares for some people) and you can't see everything because it isn't light outside. Thanks for the awesome review and I hope you love this chapter.**

"Stealing my seat are we?" Aster said pretending to be upset when he opened the back door of the car. Jack just smirked and shrugged. North got in the driver's side and took the keys from Jack before heading toward the hardware store.

"You excited for school Jack?" Aster asked trying to keep Jack talking. Jack looked at Aster and shook his head no before going back to doing something on his phone, probably texting Gale.

"Why not Jack? You would get to see your other friends." Aster said as they pulled into the hardware store and North got out saying he would be right back. Jack looked up worriedly and watched him walk away until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Jack?" Aster asked when Jack didn't respond. Jack looked up and shrugged before quietly saying, "I'm not going back to school, I hate school."  
Aster was quiet for a moment thinking over what Jack had said, "I'm pretty sure you are going back to school Jack. I don't think Ana or your dad for that matter would let you skip, and since when do you hate school?"  
"Since third grade," Jack said turning back around and putting in headphones so he could listen to his music.

"What since third grade?" North asked popping back into the driver's seat. He looked between the two of them and shot Aster a curious glance. Aster mouthed that he would talk to North about it later. North nodded and started to drive to the shop. By the time they had reached it, Jack was asleep in the car.

"Jack," North said gently shaking him, "C'mon we are at the store." Jack finally opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fists a trait he had never grown out of from his toddler years. North and Aster were already out of the car so Jack followed suit and followed them into the store. Sandy was behind the counter and waved at them when they walked in. They walked back into the workshop, Aster broke off from North and Jack to go and paint some of the toys while North headed toward Phil with Jack trailing close behind him.

Phil saw his boss and Jack walking toward him and waved.

"The supplies are in the back of the truck," North said, "Do you need help unloading them or can you guys handle it?"

"We got it boss," Phil said beckoning to a few of the other workers to follow him, "Nice to see you Jack," he called and the others nodded in agreement as they walked outside to get the supplies.

North looked down at Jack. He was dressed in a pair of old, faded jeans, his old converse, and he had a hoodies on, and the hoodie looked suspiciously like one of Aster's with paint on the bottom and sleeves of it. "You want to help me make some toys?" Jack shrugged.

"Or you could go help Aster paint some toys, or you could go help Sandy in the shop."

"Wanna stay with you," Jack muttered.

North nodded and beckoned for Jack to follow him to his office. Jack obediently followed. Jack loved his dad's office, there were always lots of prototypes around and he got to mess with them.

They stayed in there for a few hours, North would work and Jack would pass him tools if he asked for them. Around 1, Jack got a text from Gale.

"Look outside."

"Can't I'm with my dad," Jack replied.

"Come to the front of the shop."

"Fine, be right there," Jack texted and turned to his dad, "Dad, I'm going to be right back, Gale needs me."

North smiled, "Take your time Jack."

Jack raced out the office door with his father yelling for him to be careful in the workshop. He opened the door leading from the workshop to the shop and looked out the front window. Gale was standing outside. Jack opened front door of the shop.

"I have come to rescue you," Gale said.

"I don't need rescuing Gale."

"I beg to differ, it is the last weekend before we are stuck back at school you shouldn't be spending it locked up in the shop, especially when it is a beautiful day outside."

Jack sighed and bounced from one foot to another, "What did you have in mind?"

"Skate park maybe?"  
"I can't, not with my foot in the cast at least."  
"You could, just not well."

"And if I got hurt? Ana would kill us both."

"Fine, we _walk_ around the skate park."

Jack looked back inside; Sandy was waving at him to go from behind the counter. Jack nodded at him, "Alright, let's go."

"Thank god, I thought you were going to stick me with Brooke all day."

"Isn't she at the skate park with her friends?"

"Yeah, but not the like skater part of it, the jungle gym part I think. We are supposed to check up on her every now and then."

"Fine by me," Jack said shrugging he thought of Brooke as a younger sister so he didn't mind looking after her. They entered the park and saw Brooke and her friends being harassed by a kid in Jack and Gale's school.

"Hey," Gale said walking up to Brooke and turning to the guy, "Leave my little sister alone."

Jack who had been a few steps behind Gale finally arrived and looked at who the bully was, it was Kenneth Chandler, and he was in the grade above.

"Make me," Kenny sneered and pushed Gale a little.

"Leave them alone Chandler," Jack said.

"What are you going to do about it Overland?"

"This," Jack said and pushed him back. Gale was pushing Brooke and her friends out of the way, knowing that one way or another, this would probably end in a brawl, one that Jack would probably loose. Jack was a good fighter, he had gotten in enough playground fights as a kid, he was quick and agile, which most bullies weren't, but Kenny had a good three inches on Jack and was a football player. In simplest terms, with Jack being injured, Kenny could probably squash Jack like a bug.

Gale looked back to make sure that Brooke and her friends were okay but he saw that they were gone so he turned his attention back to helping Jack. He saw some of Kenny's friends approaching.

"Jack," Gale said, "C'mon, you can't take them all." Jack started to walk away and Gale breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, go run home to mommy. Oh wait, you can't! She left you," Kenny called after Jack. Jack swung back around and punched Kenny.

"Jack," Gale yelled and tried to help him, but two of Kenny's friends grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Jack was doing some damage to Kenny but Kenny was doing more to Jack. Gale looked around to see if there was any adult nearby that could help. He didn't see any and tried to struggle harder to get free of the iron like grip he was being held in. Suddenly there was someone pulling Kenny off of Jack and yanking both of them to their feet. It was two cops who must have been in charge of patrolling the area.

"All of you," The one holding Jack said, "_scatter_. Expect for you three," He said pointing at Gale and the two boys holding him. The five boys were escorted back to the two squad cars. Gale and Jack in one and Kenny and his friends in the other.

"We are so screwed," Gale said to Jack.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said. He was a sight, his jeans and shirt had a rip in them, he had a gash on his forehead, near where the stitches were, a busted lip, and what looked like would be a black eye.

They were lead into the police station where all five of them were sat down, Jack on one end and Kenny on the other.

"We are going to have to call your parents," Officer Simmons, the one that had pulled Kenny off Jack, said. That got a collective groan from all of the boys. They started with Kenny's two friends, they turned out to be brothers and their parents picked them up relatively quickly and walked away with them, yelling at them the whole way.

Next they took Jack and Kenny's statements of what happened and called the Chandlers', Storms', and the shop where North was at.

Mrs. Storm was first to show up, she looked at Jack and Gale before pulling Officer Simmons away and talking to him for a few moments, he nodded his head and seemed to agree with whatever she was saying. The two of them walked back over.

"Was this entire fight started because you two," Officer Simmons said pointing at Jack and Gale, "Were defending Brooke Storm?"

"Yeah," Gale said and Jack nodded, "It started out like that. Then it, sorta, escalated from there." Mrs. Storm nodded and motioned for Gale to follow her, and they walked out of the station house.

After Gale left Jack stared at his sneaker, waiting to see who would come and pick him up, if it was Sandy, he would probably get off with a scolding, Ana would kill Kenny when she saw Jack's face and _then_ she would ground Jack until he was 21, North would probably yell at Jack and then ground him for a little while, and Aster was a wildcard, it depended on his mood and why Jack had been fighting really, but Jack really didn't want it to be Aster, he was still scared of him after last night.

Jack heard four voices approaching, and didn't bother to look up. One was Officer Simmons, the other two most belong to the Chandlers', and the final was a male voice, but it was too far away to tell who, "Aster or Dad, great" Jack muttered, "Better than Ana though, would have rather it have been Sandy." A hand landed on his shoulder and his head jerked up. Aster. He looked pissed too, but Jack couldn't tell who he was pissed at.

"C'mon let's go," Aster sighed looking at the state of his nephew.

"Am I in trouble?" Jack asked quietly.

"With us? _Definitely._ With the law? No. They called it defense or something like that, which you are so lucky for considering you threw the first punch."

Jack got up to walk away with Aster, when he heard the Mrs. Chandler babying Kenny.

"Did you get hurt sweetie," She was crooning over him and Jack rolled his eyes, "Jack always has been a bad child." Jack almost ran into Aster when he stopped abruptly and turned to face Mrs. Chandler.

"Jack is _not_ a bad child," He argued.

"_Really?_ Because the _report_ says that he threw the first punch," Mrs. Chandler said.

"Yeah, after your _golden_ son was harassing an _eleven_-year-old." Aster retorted while Jack was trying to contain his laughter from behind Aster.

"Nonsense, Kenneth is a wonderful child; he would never do such a thing."

"Really," Aster said mocking her while putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and pulling him away, "Cause it says otherwise in the _report._" Aster pulled Jack out of the station and dragged him to the car, Jack was laughing the entire way.

"Laugh it up while you can Jack," Aster warned as he drove them back to the house, "You are so screwed when we all get home tonight."

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	25. Chapter 25

Two Families Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**LuminousMaple: Hahaha my brother has done what Jack did. He is the stereotypical overprotective brother, which makes him awesome, and annoying at times, but mostly awesome. I hope you like this chapter.**

**JustPlainOldMe: Man that's a lot of homework! I hope you finish soon! Yes, I wouldn't want to be him when he gets home either. I hope you love this chapter, and it makes having so much homework suck less.**

**Thunder angel13: I'm glad you liked Aster's scene. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Thank you so much! I hope you love this chapter as well. **

**Breezyfeather: Hahaha yep, Jack is always getting into trouble. :)**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Thank you **_**so**_** much! That made my day! As for Emily, she is trying different methods but **_**probably**_** not the best one first. When my parents first died my littlest sister, Farren, sleep with me in my bed and we were told by a physiatrist that we had to slowly get her to stop doing that because apparently it can like affect mental functions or something like that. I don't remember the exact reason why. So I agree that it probably wasn't the smartest or nicest plan, but she did have a reason for trying it… it just blew up in their faces. Anyway thank you for the awesome review and I hope you love this chapter.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha, yes Kenny's mom is, she is that stereotypical mom that believes her angel can do no wrong.**

**Lovepuppy316: Can I say that you are awesome for reviewing on **_**every single**_** chapter while catching up?! That is just so awesome! Anyway, yeah I hate those parents too; there are a lot of them at my little brother and sisters' school. Anyway thank you for **_**all**_** of the awesome reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

Aster and Jack were alone when they finally got home. Aster led Jack into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit on the counter. Not saying a word to Jack, he handed him some ice to put on his eye and used the first aid kit to clean him up.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Aster finished cleaning up Jack's face before answering.

"No, well, a little. You really need to learn to control your temper. I know that you were defending Brooke, but you didn't have to punch Kenny and start a brawl at a park, even if he did deserve it."

"How much trouble am I going to be in?"

"I don't know," Aster sighed while putting away the first aid kit, "If it was me I would just let it slide for the most part and give you extra chores, but I'm not your dad."

"Yeah, but you can tell Dad that! Maybe he would listen to you, and take that into consideration and then I wouldn't be grounded for the rest of my life."

"Your dad listens to Ana more than he listens to me, but I'll try." They heard car doors shut and Aster jerked his head toward the stairs before saying, "I would go change if I were you. Ana will freak if she sees those clothes." Jack nodded, raced up the stairs, and quickly changed before heading back downstairs to face the music. He stopped halfway down the stairs to try and see if he could hear what was being said in the kitchen.

"He was just defending us and Brooke," Aster said.

"Yeah, but he threw the first punch. If we let this one slide then I am going to have to start picking him up from school again for being in playground fights," Ana argued.

"They don't have a playground anymore Ana, he is a freshmen."

"Shut up Aster you know what I mean." There was a moment of silence and Jack knew that Sandy must be signing something.

"I agree with Sandy," Aster said, "North should decide." Jack silently cheered in his head.

"I decide," North started, "that if Jack wants to hear what his punishment is he should stop eavesdropping on the stairs and come into the kitchen." Jack sighed and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"How did you hear me?"

"Practice," North said almost smiling at the pout on his son's face. Ana got up from her seat and looked Jack over and not seeing anything majorly wrong on his body focused on his face.

"You probably won't have a black eye, which is good because I'm sure you don't want to go back to school with one. You're lucky you didn't rip open your stitches, or need more for that matter," Ana said worriedly and ran her hands through Jack's hair to feel for any bumps.

Jack tried to swat her hands away, unsuccessfully. "I'm _fine_ Ana," he exclaimed and Ana finally pulled away from him and sat back down.

"Mrs. Storm called," North said, "She wanted to thank you for defending Brooke. But she said that that was not the main reason for the actual fight. She doesn't know what was, and Gale wasn't telling her." Jack smirked at that, of course Gale wouldn't rat him out. "So what was the main reason for the fight?"  
"Kenny's a dick that's why."

"_Language_," was the response from Aster, Ana, and North while Sandy signed it.

"Well it's true," Jack muttered.

"And you still haven't answered the question," North pointed out.

"He was just making the same old gibes at me, and I got sick of them so I punched him."

"Gibes? What kind of gibes?" Ana said going into protective mother mode.

"Nothing I can't handle Ana."

"_Jack_, what gibes?"

"Just stuff about Julie, how she left and stuff."

"I'm calling his mother."  
"Ana, _stop_, I can handle it! I've dealt with this sort of thing since like middle school. It just annoyed me more than normal because of recent events."

"Fine," Ana said sitting back down, "But if he doesn't stop I'm calling his mother." Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Back on topic," North said looking at the two of them, "Ana, Aster, and Sandy made good points about what type of punishment you should have, Jack. We can't let you off the hook completely, you did start the fight, _but_ I agree with Aster that Kenny had it coming, and you were defending someone so, I'm going with grounded for this week with extra household chores," North paused when he saw Jack's crestfallen face before adding, "But since it is the last day before school starts, your grounding doesn't start until tomorrow, and you can hang out with Gale today-"

"Yes!" Jack interrupted.

"As long as he isn't grounded either and his mother says it is okay," North finished.

"Thank you thank you thank!" Jack chanted and quickly hugged North before turning around and grabbing his discarded hoodie from the chair and quickly tying his Converse and running out the front door over to Gale's house. Ringing the doorbell he stood excitedly in front of the Storms' front door. Brooke answered the door and let him in before hugging him.

"Gale is in his room. Mom was expecting you and said that you could go up to Gale's room, but if you two want to hang out you have to stay here or at your house," She reported.

"Thanks Brooke," Jack said breaking the hug and turning to walk up the stairs to Gale's room. He had spent so much time in this house that he could walk around blindfolded. Gale could do the same at Jack's house; they had even done it once to prove that they could to Aster and Brooke who didn't believe them. Gale's door was already open and when Jack poked his head in and didn't see him, he walked over to the window and climbed out onto the roof, knowing that it was were Gale would be.

"Hey man," Jack said as he sat down next to him, "How much trouble did you get in?"

"A week long grounding starting tomorrow," Gale said with a grin, "I thought we were going to be grounded for the rest of our lives, especially after they took us to the police station. How about you, how much trouble are you in?"

"Same as you, plus extra chores, they totally didn't have the heart to punish us. How are you still on the roof, I thought your mom busted you."

"She was mad, but she said she knew she couldn't stop me so to please be careful." Before Jack could respond a slushy snowball was thrown at Jack's dangling feet. They looked over at Jack's house and saw Aster grinning next to his bedroom window.

"Screw you Bunny," They playfully yelled and started making slushy snowballs on the roof. Aster was in the middle of closing his window when Jack's snowball managed to hit him on the side of the face.

"Yeah," Gale and Jack said as they high-fived. Aster rolled his eyes and shouted for them to be careful before closing his window.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Gale asked staring up at the sunset.

"Nah, what about you, you excited to see all of our _wonderful_ teachers."

"They still probably hate us."

"And we didn't even do anything to half of them!" Jack exclaimed.

"I think the other half might have ruined our image."

"Maybe," Jack said with a laugh, "Mr. Jones likes us for the most part."

"That's because he can use us as a psychological experiment."

"True, very true, well our gym teacher likes us."

"We are the only athletic kids in there."

"I know right? The rest of them are just the preppy girls that sit around and talk about clothes and makeup."

"Or the guys that think they are so cool," Gale said laughing. They sat in content silence for a while when it had been dark for a while Jack got up.

"I should be heading back. See you at the bus stop tomorrow."

"Yeah," Gale said following Jack off the roof, "See you tomorrow." He walked Jack downstairs and waved goodbye as he ran over to his house.

"Hey guys I'm back," Jack yelled as he came in the front door. Blizzard came charging down the stairs and jumped at Jack, "Hey girl," he said rubbing her, "Dad, did you feed Blizzard?"

"Yeah," Ana said coming around the corner, "We feed her when we ate dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks Tooth," Jack said heading to the kitchen, "Where are Dad and the others?"  
"They're upstairs in my room," Ana said following Jack into the kitchen, "Your dad and I are putting a cot in our room for you to sleep on." Jack smiled at her and she ruffled his hair. "Hurry up and eat your dinner then take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Thanks Tooth!" Jack called after her as she walked up the stairs.

Somewhere in Pennsylvania

Frank walked out of a public library and got into his car before turning to the person sitting in the back.

"Is this the shop from the picture?" He asked holding up a picture of a toy shop.

"Yep," Pitch said.

"It's in Michigan." Frank said shooting his boss a glance, "You sure you wanna go after them?" He got a curt nod, "Alright let's go," Frank said starting the car up and heading for Michigan.

**So yeah, that's actually the end of this story. I should have the first chapter of the sequel out maybe later this week, not really sure when. I have no idea what to title it, so if you guys have any ideas, please send them in! Alright thank you **_**soooo**_** much for reading this story, and I hope you will read the sequel. Thanks. :) and PLEASE review!**

**-Chrisanna**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay guys, sequel is up, it is called Obstacles. Hope you will go and read it.**

**Thanks,**

**-Chrisanna**


End file.
